<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Breath of the Wild by ValentinLaboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483160">The Breath of the Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinLaboy/pseuds/ValentinLaboy'>ValentinLaboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fanfiction Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Courage, Crossover, Heroism, Love, Magic, Memory Loss, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Survival, Wilderness Survival, Wisdom, power</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentinLaboy/pseuds/ValentinLaboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient warrior named Link is awakened from a deep sleep in cave. Brought to the surface by a mystical woman's voice, he is entrusted to the most impossible task of all: avert the apocalypse festering in Hyrule Castle. Save what's left of the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daruk &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Daruk &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Kass &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda), King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule &amp; Link, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule &amp; Zelda, Link &amp; Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Prince Sidon, Link &amp; Purah (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Riju (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Teba (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Urbosa (Legend of Zelda), Link &amp; Yunobo (Legend of Zelda), Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha &amp; Prince Sidon, Mipha &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Revali &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Fanfiction Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the second installment in this series of works. This is a work that I have been working on the for the better part of a year, and I'm so excited to finally show you guys what I wrote. I spent a painstaking amount of time watching game footage and playing Breath of the Wild, memorizing features of the landscape and the names of various locations so that I could bring you a story that you could imagine occurring in the world of Breath of the Wild. This story stands on its own, but it is still a part of the greater crossover universe I wish to create.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that most of you reading this already know what happens. However, I am writing it as if it were an original story, so you can expect a lot of similar dialogue to the canon game.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blackness. A pure blinding blackness. Entropy in its final stages. There was nothing to see, hear or smell. The very essence of nonexistence that ironically gave birth to existence. And then there was light, a golden light like the sun, warm and life-giving, beautiful. The glow had a unique sound, like a soft ringing. With it came a voice, a feminine ethereal voice, but it was very muffled and unclear.</p><p>The golden glow intensified until it consumed the dark void. From the void of white came a much clearer image: a strange set of blue lights in the ceiling, in something that resembled a stalactite, and the woman’s voice became clear.</p><p>“Open your eyes.”</p><p>This voice was speaking to someone asleep inside of glowing blue water.</p><p>He was tall, one inch above six feet. His arms weren’t overly enormous, but were very toned nonetheless, carrying strength and power behind them. His chest was just the same, built strongly, but not so much that his pecs looked like mountains, complete with a thin layer of hair covering his chest. And then his abs…not visible and well-defined, little fat covering them, firm and as strong as the rest of him. The definition of a heroically built man.</p><p>Decorating his face was a thick and dark beard. Thick was not a worthy word to describe how much hair was growing on this man’s face. It would put a lumberjack to shame, though it was still remarkably clean. His dark brown wavy hair was long, long enough that it reached all the way down to his waist. It billowed under the water.</p><p>Throughout the landscape of his body, the firm defined abs and chest especially, were many scars, some like burns and others like cuts. All of them were the remnants of something vicious, something violent in his past. All of this added to his appearance of a powerful brawler.</p><p>As the water drained from around this man, he opened his blue eyes.</p><p>“Wake up, Link.”</p><p>How did this voice know his name? He thought about it as he stood up out of the strange waterbed. He was weak, barely able to move, and barely able to walk in spite of his musculature. He had to regain his balance, steadying himself as he stood up. His body felt like it was ready to fall apart. It took him a minute, but he finally got the hang of walking again. There were blue trunks on the ground, neatly folded. He quickly put them on.</p><p>A pedestal close by started glowing blue. A circular section of the pedestal turned, revealing a strange item, offering it to him.</p><p>“That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber,” said the female voice.</p><p>Link did. He took the strange item out, and its center started glowing with a blue symbol, like an eye with a distinct teardrop. Link had never seen this Sheikah Slate before, yet he still felt like he recognized it. How?</p><p>A door opened for him. Inside were a few chests with some clothes. They were a bit worn and tattered, and the pants didn’t even reach his ankles. At least the shoes were a nice fit, and they didn’t seem that old like the other clothing. He clipped the Sheikah Slate to a utility belt he found among the clothes.</p><p>There was nothing else in this room aside from a pedestal.</p><p>“Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way.”</p><p>Link did, turning the pedestal to a pure blue color.</p><p>A robotic voice said, “Authenticating…Sheikah Slate confirmed.”</p><p>The large door opened, revealing the sun and the outside world. It was blinding. As Link’s eyes adjusted to this light, the voice spoke again.</p><p>“Link. You are the light—our light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now, go…”</p><p>Link headed out. The stairs were a wreck, so he had to climb. He was extremely weak and could barely even make it up this short little wall. His muscles’ strength had waned it seemed. Or at least, he needed to get used to using them again, as he shouldn’t have been so weak judging from his appearance alone. He managed to get up and out, feeling like his body was barely holding itself together.</p><p>He came up and out of the cave. The gentle breeze blew his hair to the side. He had a view of everything, this whole place.</p><p>Mountains erupting from the ground, stretching and marking the sky like a forest of rocks. They were shining with the snow that fell all over them. The clouds wrapped around them, almost like they were spirits surrounding a shrine.</p><p>There was a volcano straight north. This massive volcano had rivers of bright, glowing, viscous lava trickling from the crater. Thick smoke rose and spread into the atmosphere, casting a dark shadow over a large area of land, almost like an ominous abomination was rising from the volcano…and to Link’s horror, there was <em>something</em> crawling around the mountain, something enormous.</p><p>Right below the cliff was a gorgeous forest. The trees reached to the sky and danced in the gentle breeze. It seemed so peaceful, with small squirrels and some deer roaming around peacefully. There didn’t seem to be any predators around here, though there had to be…otherwise this healthy and lush forest would have rapidly turned to a lifeless husk.</p><p>And then there was the castle. Even from this distance, it was obvious the damage that it had suffered. The castle was practically colorless, no sense of vibrancy, and pretty much barren. It seemed devoid of activity, in a state of decay, rotting away into the natural world. There were also these enormous columns surrounding it, all of them having a strange magenta glow.</p><p>What was this place?</p><p>Link looked around and found someone close by near a campfire at the bottom of the hill. In that moment, Link registered just how hungry he was. His stomach, his whole body for that matter, felt empty and drained. He headed down the hill and met with this person, an old man in a hood.</p><p>He hesitantly took a baked apple from the ground near the campfire.</p><p>“I beg your pardon! I do believe that is my baked apple! You can’t just go about taking whatever you please!” yelled the old man.</p><p>Link flinched back.</p><p>“Oho ho! Forgive me. I could not resist pulling your leg. I can see how famished you are. Please enjoy it. Apples and open flames make for a succulent treat.” The old man’s voice was clean, suave, and smooth, almost like he was singing.</p><p>Link tentatively sits down in front of the flame and eats the baked apple. It tasted practically like a meal from the gods, such was Link’s hunger. The old man was pleased to see him eating. Link regained his strength as he ate something.</p><p>“Well met, stranger. It’s rather unusual to see another soul in these parts.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Link asked. Link’s voice was softer, gentler, and a little higher pitched, though still a notably deep voice. As expected for the age difference, Link’s voice lacked the rasp of the old man’s voice. His natural accent sounded nothing like the old man’s posh and eloquent voice.</p><p>“Me? I’ll spare you my life story. I’m an old fool who has lived here alone for quite some time now. What brings a bright-eyed young man like you to a place like this?”</p><p>Link looked around, so many questions swirling in his head, not to mention that he didn’t have an answer to that question. Not to mention…Link was 34, more than ten years away from being a young man, though the old man at least looked <em>far</em> older than Link, with a white beard so thick that it put Link’s to shame. That…and Link literally had the naïveté of a child right now. Everything was new to him, nothing really making sense.</p><p>“Where are we?” Link asked.</p><p>“Answering a question with a question. That is fair enough. I cannot imagine our meeting to be a coincidence. Allow me to tell you. This is the Great Plateau. According to legend, this is the birthplace of the entire kingdom of Hyrule.”</p><p>The old man stood up and pointed out to a derelict building nearby.</p><p>“That temple over there. Long ago, it was the site of many sacred ceremonies. Ever since the decline of the kingdom 100 years ago, it has sat silent in a state of decay. One of many forgotten entities, a shadow of what it once was.”</p><p>Link looked over at the temple. None of this was familiar to him. All of it was new.</p><p>“I shall be here for some time. Please let me know if I may be of service.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Link stood up and walked away. He took a torch leaning against the rock.</p><p>“Now you go ahead and help yourself to that torch there. If I may ask, how do you plan to use it?”</p><p>Link smirked. He said in his most giddy voice, “As a weapon!”</p><p>The smile practically clashed with his muscular appearance. With a flat face, he looked intimidating. With this smile, even with the beard and the thick long hair, he looked rather gentle, warm, and friendly.</p><p>The old man grinned. “Now that, you can use it for. Just beware, it is not the sturdiest of weapons.”</p><p>“Duly noted.”</p><p>“Also, when you’re carrying fire, beware of the dry grass, lest you start a wildfire. There are a lot of monsters around here. Be careful. And young sir, that hair of yours is gorgeous. Perhaps I could give you something.”</p><p>He held out soft elastic red cloth hair tie…and a gorgeous hair comb. It was engraved with the initials <em>Z.B.H.</em> It was colored black, with a floral design. The body of the comb was painted with thick green streaks styled like vines, and from these vines were sprouts of a gorgeous blue flower. Each one was exquisitely painted with unique imperfections, with one having a petal with a small tear, one with smaller petals, so much detail that it came across as a lifelike image of these beautiful flowers.</p><p>“I used to style my daughter’s hair. Perhaps I could help you.”</p><p>Link immediately noted that he said, “used to”. He was afraid to pry any further. He nodded and sat down. The old man got to work with Link’s long hair.</p><p>“Young man, you have some of the most gorgeous hair I have ever seen.” He combed Link’s hair, starting from the ends, and working his way up, detangling and removing the few knots that were there. His hair was soft and healthy, like a silky curtain that was well-cared for. Once the old man was done combing Link’s hair, he braided it. It was a thick French braid reaching down from the middle of his head to down to just above his waist. A very secure hairstyle.</p><p>Link touched the thick braid. It was relatively heavy. He felt the weight of his hair, mostly concentrated on the spot where the braid originated from. It was slightly uncomfortable, but nothing he wouldn’t get used to.</p><p>“Thank you,” Link said.</p><p>“My daughter, when she was but a child, loved when I or my wife braided her hair. When she grew older, she preferred her hair down,” said the old man. He handed Link the comb.</p><p>“I’m…I’m sorry,” Link said. He reluctantly accepted the comb. “Thank you, sir.”</p><p>The old man shook his head. With nothing else for them to talk about, Link walked away.</p><p>He heard something from his Sheikah Slate as he walked away. He found a unique feature on it, called Storage. According to the Sheikah Slate, this device was capable of holding numerous different items so that the user would not have to carry the weight of them. The torch on his back was already on it. To do this, “Scan the item with the Sheikah Slate’s central eye.”</p><p>He tested this feature on a nearby tree axe. It worked. All he had to do was select it on the Sheikah Slate, and the weapon on his back would change to the one chosen. It worked almost instantly, with the weapon’s switching in flashes of blue light. The Slate also had emblems for shields and clothing. Beyond that, there were a few other features in the slate. There was an area for things called Runes, but the slots were all empty. Another area was labelled Materials, but it too was empty.</p><p>Link continued down the hill. A few Chuchus emerged from the ground. Link grabbed a few branches from the ground. He used motions that he had no idea how he learned, side jumping and backflipping and swiping away at the monsters and swiping away at the Chuchus with nothing but his two branches.</p><p>In seconds, they were vanquished, leaving behind chunks of Chuchu Jelly.</p><p>“Whoa,” Link muttered. He looked at his hands. He was left a bit winded by how much he did in the span of two seconds without a memory to his name. He was a bit exhausted and drained from the sudden burst of energy.</p><p>On a hunch, he scanned the Chuchu Jelly junks with the Sheikah Slate, and the Slate stored them for him. Link smirked a little bit, appreciating the features of this strange mystical device.</p><p>He continued down and came across his very first monster: a simple Red Bokoblin. Link only had his woodcutter axe. The ugly pig-like beast leapt at him. He jumped out of the way and channeled a strange ability. Time slowed down, he moved with unnatural quick speed, slicing through the Bokoblin. From his perspective, everything was slow, but in truth, he accessed a strange power of great and lethal speed.</p><p>By the time he perceived the world at a normal speed, the Bokoblin was shredded, its skin cut apart, and Link was only slightly winded from it. He had no idea where he summoned that strength or that ability, no less how he did that in his physically weak state. His body remembered what his mind couldn’t, remembered something powerful and strong, not that his body by nature wasn’t strong already.</p><p>The shredded Bokoblin collapsed, and its body disappeared in a purple-magenta cloud, leaving behind its weapon, and some resources. Link took its club. It was a marginally better weapon than the sticks on the ground and would come in handy if this axe broke.</p><p>He found an old fountain. It was long since defunct and not functioning, but he could imagine what it was like when this fountain and this temple as a whole was in its great splendor. In fact, in spite of the decaying state of this whole place, it seemed rather peaceful, beautiful even.</p><p>He noticed another Bokoblin nearby. Link took his new club and went after it, wishing to test his skill, though he still felt weakened. The Bokoblin immediately started throwing rocks at him. Link easily avoided them and got close enough to club the creature until its head was crushed…and the club was broken. He took the fresh club that the Bokoblin had. Said Bokoblin also had a primitive shield.</p><p>Nearby was a treasure chest that had a set of fresh pants that not only cover his legs, but they fit around his waist instead of barely holding on. He didn’t bother storing the tattered pants in the Sheikah Slate and discarded them.</p><p>“Link…”</p><p>The sound of his name from the ethereal unseen woman, it startled him.</p><p>“Head for the point marked on the map in your Sheikah Slate.”</p><p>Link looked at his map. It was completely featureless, just a vast ocean of blue on the atlas. However, there was a distinct yellow dot near the border of this region. It was close enough to Link that he could see it from here. It looked like an unremarkable pile of boulders.</p><p>In front of this pile of unremarkable boulders were two Bokoblins, one with a primitive bow, and the other with a small sword. The two of them were cannon fodder for Link, never even getting the chance to attack him such was their weakness. Though he did break the new club he just got in the process. At least he now had a more practical traveler’s sword, something that he could sharpen and strengthen. The basic bow was so crude that it was worthless, and Link didn’t bother to take it.</p><p>The greater bounty were the arrows and the high-quality quiver that the monsters had. There were also several arrows embedded into the ground around the immediate area. It amounted to fifteen arrows that Link could use.</p><p>Among the boulders was another weapon: another club, only this one was reinforced with some bone. It was durable and well-put together, instead of a hunk of simple wood. Link stored it, saving it for a more significant fight.</p><p>With the monsters vanquished, Link investigated the boulders. Inside was a pedestal like the one from which he retrieved the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>“Place the Sheikah Slate in the pedestal,” said the same voice from the cave.</p><p>He remembered how it was offered to him with the glowing center facing down and placed it accordingly, and the pedestal accepted the slate.</p><p>“Sheikah Tower activated. Please watch for falling rocks.”</p><p>Link looked around dumfounded. What was that supposed to mean? The rock above the pedestal started glowing, with the same eye symbol. And then the ground began to quake violently, scaring the local monster camps and wildlife.</p><p>The trembling grew and intensified until something broke through the boulders. It was a tower, just as the voice had warned. It emerged from the ground.</p><p>This wasn’t the only one. Numerous towers with identical designs emerged all across the land, from the distant snowy mountains to the desert. These towers were everywhere. This tower turned from orange to blue.</p><p>With the tower in the air, the trembling ceased. Link stood up, still shaken and caught off guard.</p><p>“Distilling local information…”</p><p>The stalactite above the pedestal started glowing blue. It looked like water, and there were numerous different symbols trailing down the sides of the stalactite. At the bottom was the eye, and below that eye formed a drop of light blue light, invoking the symbol on the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>The blue drop fell and splashed onto the Sheikah Slate. Link investigated it and saw the map feature. The blob that was once a void of black and blue glowed and turned into a highly detailed map of the area.</p><p>“Regional map extracted.”</p><p>The pedestal released the device, and Link reclaimed it. He was amazed with this strange device’s features. The winds were much stronger at this height. The few long strands of hair not in the plait flew in the wind across his face.</p><p>“Remember…” That same female voice spoke to Link again. “Try… Try to remember.”</p><p>In the distant castle there was a glow. It was the same golden glow Link saw when he woke up from that strange waterbed. The glow, the voice, it must have been coming from a person, and was not a hallucination. Perhaps this woman was inside that castle, creating that glow.</p><p>Link stepped to the edge of the tower to get a clearer view.</p><p>“You have been asleep for the past 100 years.”</p><p>He was completely stunned, and he took a long moment to process that concept. He was asleep for 100 years. Yet he didn’t remember anything of how he got there. The scars all over Link told a violent story, one that he did not remember.</p><p>Once again, the ground quaked. This time it was brief, and it was not because of towers emerging from the ground. It was because of this strange swirl of black and magenta clouds enshrouding the castle.</p><p>“The beast… When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end.”</p><p>From the clouds emerged an abomination. It took the form of an enormous spectral boar with enormous tusks. It let out a violent roar that sent a shockwave through the air, tearing through the atmosphere like an explosion, creating powerful winds across the land. Its mouth opened at an unnaturally wide angle, almost ninety degrees.</p><p>The golden glow coming from the castle intensified. The abomination roared again before vanishing above the highest point of the castle. Its very presence sent a cold shiver down Link’s body.</p><p>“Now then… You must hurry, Link. Before it’s too late.”</p><p>Link knew exactly what he needed to do. He felt it in his bones, in his heart. He needed to fight that monster, that vicious abomination, that infection. He was fully determined to vanquish that thing, just as he did these simple Bokoblins.</p><p>Link realized that this woman woke her up for a reason: to fight that monster. He had every intention to fulfill that request, no matter the cost.</p><p>But to do that, first thing’s first: getting off the tower safely. Luckily for Link, there was a spiral of platforms for him to use.</p>
<hr/><p>The tower looked enormous from the bottom. It also looked gorgeous. It was a masterful piece of architecture and technology. However, Link wondered why it was buried in the ground, and how it even came out of the ground in the first place. Link decided it didn’t matter.</p><p>“Ho!”</p><p>Link turned to find the old man gliding down to his location on a strange item, a piece of cloth bound between three pieces of wood. It was far too small to carry a person the size of the old man. Then, Link noticed the trail of glowing sparkles it was leaving behind, hinting that it was more of a mystical device that kept him gliding.</p><p>The moment the old man landed, the trinket vanished into a cloud of beautiful glowing feathers and vanished, confirming its magical nature.</p><p>“Wow,” Link murmured.</p><p>“My, my.” The old man gazed upon the tower in amazement. “It would seem we have quite the enigma here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Link asked.</p><p>“This tower, and others just like it have erupted across the land, one after another. It is almost as though a long-dormant power has awoken quite suddenly.”</p><p>Link nodded. He pointed to the mountains close by. “I saw one near those split mountains.”</p><p>“Those are the Dueling Peaks. They are said to have been created by a dragon crashing through the mountains.”</p><p>Link grinned at the thought of that sight.</p><p>“Young man, if you do not mind me asking… Did anything odd occur while you were atop that tower?”</p><p>Link paused. “I heard a voice.”</p><p>“Did you happen to recognize this voice?”</p><p>“No. But, I’ve been hearing it since I woke up in that cave. This person, she knew my name.”</p><p>The old man looked at him curiously. He redirected his attention to the castle. “I assume you caught sight of that atrocity enshrouding the castle.”</p><p>Link nodded. “What is that?”</p><p>“That is Calamity Ganon. One hundred years ago, that vile entity brought the kingdom of Hyrule to ruin.”</p><p>Link remembered what the woman said: he was asleep for 100 years. Was this thing responsible for that?</p><p>The old man continued. “It appeared suddenly and destroyed everything in its path. So many innocent lives were lost in its wake. That day has been called the Calamity, the Great Calamity. For a century, the very symbol of our kingdom, Hyrule Castle, has managed to contain that evil. But just barely.”</p><p>“When the beast regains its true power, this world will face its end,” Link whispered to himself. He didn’t realize that the old man had heard what he said.  </p><p>“There the abomination festers, building its strength for the moment it will unleash its blight upon the land once again. It would appear that moment is fast approaching.”</p><p>Link looked to the old man. He meant to ask a question, but he couldn’t conjure any words.</p><p>The old man turned to face Link. “I must ask you, courageous one. Do you intend to make your way to the castle?”</p><p>“I do,” Link answered with firmness and without any pause or fear.</p><p>“I had a feeling you would say that. Here, on this isolated plateau, we are surrounded on all sides by steep cliffs with no way down. If you were to jump off, well. No death could be more certain…or foolish.”</p><p>The old man looked at his gloves. They glowed briefly, conjuring his trinket. “Of course, if you had a paraglider like mine, that would be quite another story.”</p><p>Link looked at it longingly. “May I have it please?”</p><p>“Oho ho! Piqued your attention, have I? Worry not. I will happily agree to give you my paraglider, but not for nothing. Walk with me, please.”</p><p>He brought Link to the top of the hill. Not far in the distance was a glowing structure.</p><p>The old man pointed to it. “That structure began glowing at the exact moment those towers rose up from the ground. I imagine that such a place might house some sort of treasure, wouldn’t you? Treasure for the paraglider, a fair exchange, no?”</p><p>Link nodded. “I can do that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I like to imagine actors playing these various roles. My personal fantasy choice for the lead characters of this work (and in any future work) are:</p><p>Michiel Huisman as Link<br/>Katherine Langford as Zelda<br/>Joe Manganiello as Ganondorf</p><p>Donald Sutherland as King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule<br/>Jim Carrey as Master Kohga</p><p>Anya-Taylor Joy as Mipha<br/>Sibongile Mlambo as Urbosa<br/>Zac Efron as Revali<br/>Cooper Andrews as Daruk</p><p>Thomas Dekker as Sidon<br/>McKenna Roberts as Riju<br/>Mark Wahlberg as Teba<br/>James Marsden as Yunobo</p><p>Rosemary Harris as Impa<br/>Ian McKellen voicing King Dorephan<br/>Tony Todd voicing Kaneli &amp; Bludo<br/>James Earl Jones voicing the Great Deku Tree</p><p> </p><p>And I know some of you may not appreciate me making Link twice his original age (and telling you to imagine Michiel Huisman playing him can't help either), but I have my reasons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Trials of the Runes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The shrine was gorgeous glowing in its orange light. Link held his Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal close by. The light flashed turned blue, leaving a smoky color behind of the same color.</p><p>“Sheikah Slate confirmed.”</p><p>A circular panel started glowing blue as well.</p><p>“Travel gate registered to map. Access granted.”</p><p>The doors to the shrine opened. There was another circular panel inside. Link stood on top of it, at which point it glowed and then lowered into the unique structure. Inside was a nice and clean and very beautiful chamber. It was simple in design, with blue torches around keeping the area lit.</p><p>Link looked around in amazement at the structure. He heard a voice.</p><p>“To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you the Magnesis Trial.”</p><p>On the ground in front of Link were two panels. They were enormous and far too heavy to lift. Nearby was another stone like the one from the Great Plateau Tower. Link placed his Sheikah Slate in the pedestal.</p><p>“Sheikah Slate authenticated. Distilling rune…”</p><p>Once again, a drop of strange energy downloaded a new feature onto the Sheikah Slate. Except, this wasn’t a map. Like the voice said, it was a rune. This one was called Magnesis, a feature that could grab onto metallic objects and manipulate them via magnetism.</p><p>“Rune extracted.”</p><p>Link tested out the rune on one of the heavy metal panels. It moved like a feather through the air. When Link dropped it, it landed with tremendous force and a booming echo. Link found it awesome and amazing, grinning like a child.</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Beneath the metal was a tunnel. Link jumped down and went down the path. At the end was a wall of stone blocks. One of these blocks was not of stone but metal. Link used Magnesis to move this block, and then used the block to push the others out of the way.</p><p>On the other side of this block was a small… thing. It had three legs and had the external appearance of pottery. The moment it spotted him, it quickly approached him, with its singular eye glowing brightly. It shot at him, but Link avoided it just in time.</p><p>Link used the same metal block from before and smash the machine. It promptly exploded to pieces, leaving behind some intact materials. They were identified as Ancient Screws and Ancient Springs. The description from the Sheikah Slate described them as being used in ancient technology and apparent immunity to wear-and-tear.</p><p>“These may come in handy.” Link collected them.</p><p>This room had several different platforms with wide gaps. Crossing the first one was another metal panel. There was nothing bridging the gap between the second, so Link magnetically lifted the metal panel and gently placed it over the gap, giving him access to the huge metal doors at the end of the room.</p><p>Link noticed a treasure chest on a ledge nearby, a metal chest. Link pulled it to him via Magnesis and opened it up, finding another bow inside. Now he had a spare in case this one broke. With nothing else in this room, Link opened the enormous metal doors.</p><p>Behind them was a… corpse or something. It looked like a mummy inside of a bright blue cubic barrier with the same eye-teardrop symbol as was everywhere else. In fact, the mummy inside had the same symbol painted on its face.</p><p>Link approached this containment unit and touched the symbol. The barrier shattered and vanished. To his surprise, the mummy started speaking to him without even moving his mouth. And then Link realized that the mummy wasn’t actually speaking with a voice, but with telepathic messages, as there was no audible sound echoing within this shrine.</p><p>“You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero. I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial. I am a humble Sheikah Monk, blessed with the sight of Goddess Hylia and dedicated to helping those who seek to defeat Ganon. With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled. In the name of Goddess Hylia, allow me to bestow this gift upon you… Please accept this Spirit Orb.”</p><p>From Oman Au’s body emerged a sphere bearing the symbol of a bird with its wings outstretch upwards. The Spirit Orb touched Link, absorbing into his heart. He felt a surge of energy, like he had just had a good night’s sleep. Link wondered if this symbol represented the Goddess Hylia.</p><p>“May the Goddess smile upon you.”</p><p>The Sheikah Monk disintegrated into ashes of light; his purpose now fulfilled. Link placed his hand over his heart. He felt the energy of Oman Au with him still, like a presence. It was more than just the energizing sensation. He sensed that Oman Au was still with him.</p><p>Link thought about it. Oman Au said Sheikah Monk. It sounded like Sheikah were a race of people, not just the name of the device on Link’s hip. They were the people who constructed this shrine, the slate, and those towers that rose from the ground. The eye symbol was the Sheikah symbol. Now Link thought it was kind of obvious.</p>
<hr/><p>Link came out of the Shrine. The old man glided down to meet him with the paraglider.</p><p>He smiled at Link. “It seems you managed to get your hands on a Spirit Orb. Well done!”</p><p>“What? How did you know?”</p><p>“Clairvoyance! Oho ho, or perhaps something akin. As one gets older, it can become more difficult to see what is right before one’s own eyes. However, that which was once hidden from view can become crystal clear. But perhaps, that is not true for everyone!”</p><p>Link watched old man curiously. He couldn’t figure this old man out. But there was something odd about him. Link couldn’t put his finger on it, but he just knew. He sensed something odd about him, aside from the obvious eccentric behavior.</p><p>“The appearance of the towers, the awakening of this shrine…” The old man pointed to Link. “It is all connected to that Sheikah Slate you carry on your hip there.”</p><p>Link held it in his hand. “I don’t understand. I don’t understand any of this. Why does this all seem connected to me? What do you mean when you keep talking about this awakening?”</p><p>The old man sat down. Link sat with him.</p><p>“Long ago, a highly advanced tribe known as the Sheikah inhabited these lands,” the old man said.</p><p>“I assume that the eye-teardrop emblem is their symbol.” Link showed the old man the back of the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>“You assume correctly. The great power of their wisdom saved this kingdom time and time again. But their ancient technology disappeared long ago… or so it is said. It is interesting, however, to think how something like that survived all this time, hidden away in a shrine.”</p><p>The old man looked out to the castle.</p><p>“There are other shrines among the various settlements and towns in this land. Myth said that they would bring good luck to those who lived near them.”</p><p>Link noticed the way he spoke. “You talk as if you lived through all of that yourself. And…how did you find your way up here? I mean, I don’t see any settlements around here. How did you manage to come up here?”</p><p>The old man grinned and stood up. “Good questions for a later time. I believe three more shrines are on this plateau. Bring me the treasure from each of those shrines and I will give you my paraglider.”</p><p>Link’s jaw dropped. He was far from happy with this. “That was not our deal!”</p><p>“Oh? Well, I suppose I changed my mind. I’m sure that won’t be a problem for a young go-getter like you!”</p><p>Link sighed. “Okay. Just three more. I can do that.”</p><p>“Let me give you some advice, since I’m feeling generous. It’s always best to survey the area by looking around from a high point,” said the old man with a wide grin.</p><p>“You mean the tower? I can’t climb that thing!” Link looked at the tower and ran his fingers down his hair braid. “You know what. Yes, I can.”</p><p>The old man stopped Link as he tried to go past him. “You could climb that tower, but there is an easier way. Take a look at the map on your Sheikah Slate.”</p><p>Link opened the Map on his Sheikah Slate. “What am I looking for?”</p><p>“The blue icons. You should see the cave where you woke, the shrine you came from, and the tower. There is a reason why they are blue,” explained the old man.</p><p>Link examined the points. The cave was labelled the “Shrine of Resurrection”.</p><p>“Waypoints,” he muttered, remembering what the voice when he activated the shrine.</p><p>“Exactly. You can travel instantly to any of those places with Sheikah Slate. Or so I heard quite a long time ago. I do not know if it actually works as such.”</p><p>Link looked at the icons. He tapped the icon marking the Great Plateau tower. The screen display asked him if he would like to travel to the Great Plateau Tower. Link selected “yes.” Link vanished in a stream of blue lights that travelled to the tower and coalesced back to form Link.</p><p>He looked at his arms, scared that something may have happened to him during the warp. However, he was perfectly fine, and he had instantly travelled an enormous distance. He liked this Sheikah Slate’s features.</p><p>A deep chuckle startled Link. The old man was standing right next to him on the tower.</p><p>“I’m surprised it took you so long to catch up with an old man like me,” he said, laughing.</p><p>“How did you get up here so fast?”</p><p>The old man chuckled again. “Leave an old man his secrets. Now then, I want you to look at your Sheikah Slate. You should see a scope.”</p><p>Sure enough, there was a scope feature. It was like a telescope, allowing him to zoom in on distant objects. There were five colors on the bottom labeled “Pins”. Link had an epiphany.</p><p>“I can use these pins to mark where the shrines are so that I know where I need to go,” he said.</p><p>“Exactly. Give it a try.”</p><p>Link looked around. He found three other shrines, just as the old man said. There was one among the ruins close by on the ground. One was on the edge of a large cliff side. The last one was close to the snowy mountain summit.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Link muttered.</p><p>The old man smiled.</p>
<hr/><p>Link left the tower behind, the old man watching him from the top of it. The sun was beginning to set in the sky. On the way over to the abbey where the next shrine was, he came upon a giant skull. Outside of it was a Bokoblin guarding the skull, a lookout. Link had no good shields with him. The only one was a simple weak shield that wouldn’t last a rainstorm.</p><p>He headed for the skull, hoping to find some more good resources here. He snuck around the skull and came up behind the lookout Bokoblin. He climbed up the ladder behind the monster and snuck up behind it. He impaled the monster through the head with his traveler’s sword, vanquishing it. He claimed the monster’s arrows.</p><p>Link looked into the skull. There were several Bokoblins, one of them the stronger blue variant. There was a lantern on a rope above some red barrels with skulls on them. Explosive.</p><p>“Not a smart place to put those barrels,” Link commented with a scoff. He drew his bow and fired a single arrow that sliced apart the rope. The lantern dropped and ignited the barrels. The Bokoblins began panicking and tried to run out of the skull.</p><p>The barrels exploded violently before they could. The red ones all were vanquished immediately, burned alive. Only the blue one survived. Most of the red Bokoblins’ weak weapons burned to ash beyond usage. However, the blue Bokoblin had a stronger weapon and shield.</p><p>It extinguished the flames on its skin and spotted Link. It cried out and started throwing rocks. They did nothing against Link. He leapt off the outpost and drew his bow. Suddenly, it was like time had slowed down, much like when he evaded and vanquished the Bokoblin with the axe.</p><p>He was able to aim true and straight at the Bokoblin’s head, firing a single true shot. The arrow pierced its skull, ending its life. Link landed on the ground, once more amazed with his own abilities. He knew these abilities were beyond natural. It was like he instinctively accessed a strange mystical power. How and why he had this power was not known to him.</p><p>Something else he realized was how much that took out of him. It winded him to do that, even for just a brief moment. After a moment of rest, he recovered.</p><p>He claimed the shield that the Bokoblin had, a simple traveler’s shield. Being made of wood, it would not last against anything fire based. The sword was a sharper, more honed sword, a knight’s sword.</p><p>Link continued on until he reached the ruins to the east, the Eastern Abbey as the Sheikah Slate map called it. There were several strange disabled things all over the place. They were machines that looked like upside-down pottery, based on Sheikah technology, like the machine Link encountered in the first shrine. He harvested some Ancient Screws and Springs from these defunct machines.</p><p>“What are you?” Link wondered aloud.</p><p>As Link wandered the area, one of these defunct machines turned out not to be so defunct. It activated, glowing magenta, and its singular glowing blue eye. Link paused for a moment, and then this machine spotted him. It targeted him with a visible red laser. Link ran and hid behind a wall just as a blue blast of energy blasted the other side of the wall.</p><p>“Oh hell,” Link muttered, hyperventilating.</p><p>Another blast from the machine wrecked a chunk of the wall. Link quickly realized that hiding from this thing would do little to stop it from trying to kill him. Link had an instinctive idea. He took out his traveler’s shield.</p><p>“Oh, this is crazy. This is a really bad idea.”</p><p>He exposed himself to the machine and waited. The machine targeted him again. Link waited, glaring defiantly at the artificial monstrosity. The moment the beam fired; Link struck the ball of energy like a tennis ball, reflecting it straight back into the decayed machine’s eye.</p><p>Strange clouds of purple energy dissipated from the machine, and it glowed brightly and exploded. It reminded him of the machine from the shrine, only that machine didn’t have that purple-colored aura like this one. Link also realized that this color was the same as the clouds surrounding Hyrule Castle, and the color of those lights on the columns surrounding the castle. Link didn’t waste time trying to figure out what that meant.</p><p>The machine left behind the same kind of gear that the one from the previous shrine did. However, this one also left behind a strange ball. Link collected it.</p><p>It was labelled an Ancient Core by the Sheikah Slate, described as a crystal made from ancient technology and the power source of ancient machinery.</p><p>“This’ll come in handy.”</p><p>He could see the shrine on the other side of the wall. The entrance was blocked off by a pile of rocks. He considered climbing the wall, but it, though worn, was too smooth to climb. He pondered using his traveler’s sword to help.</p><p>“I’m not breaking a sword climbing this thing.”</p><p>He went around. On the way, he encountered another active decayed machine. Link did the same thing he did with the previous one, this time with increased self-confidence that he could do it. And he did. One shot, one swing of the shield, one more machine destroyed, and again clouds of ominous colors marked its destruction.</p><p>As Link collected the materials, he thought about the machines. It was obvious that these machines on the outside, the larger ones, were different than the smaller one below. More than that, Link remembered that the smaller one was glowing orange, not magenta. Yet another difference between the smaller machine in the shrine and these larger ones outside.</p><p>The walls here were rough enough that Link could get a grip and climb over. He made it to the shrine. This one was named the Ja Baij Shrine.</p><p>“Okay, Ja Baij. Let’s see what you’ve got," Link challenged. </p>
<hr/><p>The inside of this shrine was drastically different from Oman Au, though the aesthetics were similar. There were several cracked blocks preventing further passage. As Link stepped forward, once again he heard an ethereal voice. It was identical to the one before.</p><p>“To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Ja Baij. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you the Bomb Trial.”</p><p>Nearby was another Sheikah Stone and pedestal. Link placed the Sheikah Slate in the proper way, and thus a new rune was distilled into it. This time, it was, as Ja Baij had so named this trial, Bombs. There were two different versions, Spherical and Cubic Bombs. It was easy for Link to figure out that the spherical ones would roll, and cubic ones would not.</p><p>Link reclaimed the Sheikah Slate. He summoned a Spherical Bomb and threw it at the blocks. He triggered the explosion, instantly destroying the blocks. These bombs seemed to be made of mystical energy, but there was no flame involved in the explosions. These bombs were safe to use without fear of causing wildfires. They also had a short recharge time. If he used a Spherical Bomb, it would have to recharge, but he could still use a Cubic Bomb as the other one charged.</p><p>Link pushed forward. To his right and left, there were more blocks. He wrecked the ones on the right to find a treasure chest. Inside were some arrows, and fire arrows, which were tipped with a mystical flame-shaped crystal. The Sheikah Slate stowed them for him, telling him that he can switch between arrow types whenever he so needed instantly.</p><p>Behind the left blocks was the way further into the shrine. Up the ladder was a moving platform that moved between where Link was and a wall of cracked blocks. Link created a Cubic Bomb and placed it at the far edge of the platform. He jumped to the ground below and detonated the bomb right as it reached the cracked blocks. One explosion later, the way was clear.</p><p>This led to a different area, where Link could see the Sheikah Monk Ja Baij. There were pistons that were extending out and pulling inwards at a regular interval. A glowing ball being tossed between two of them showed Link was these were supposed to be used for: launching.</p><p>There was a treasure chest on one side of the room, and a pile of cracked blocks on the other. Link went for the treasure chest first. He was afraid the sheer force of the launch would crack some of his bones, but it wasn’t as forceful as he imagined. He landed smoothly in front of the treasure chest, which contained some amber.</p><p>Link jumped back down to the floor and went to the other piston which had a tube that led straight to the piston. Link placed a Spherical Bomb in it when the piston retracted. When it extended, it launched the bomb right at the cracked blocks, and they were all blown to pieces when it detonated. The only thing between Link and the Sheikah Monk was a ladder.</p><p>He reached the monk and tapped the blue barrier, opening it. Ja Baij looked similar to Oman Au, but was in a different meditation position than Oman Au.</p><p>“Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero… In the name of Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit Orb.”</p><p>Link received the Spirit Orb from Ja Baij, feeling ever so slightly stronger. Ja Baij, like Oman Au before him, disintegrated into light, his purpose fulfilled.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Link emerged from the shrine, it was already getting dark out. The sun was nearly gone, and the closest shrine was up on the cliffside right below the mountain. Like with the tower, Link wasn’t looking forward to climbing this, but unless he wanted to waste time going all the way around, he had no choice.</p><p>The sun disappeared from the sky completely before he could even reach the wall. The clock on the Sheikah Slate said that it was past ten at night. There was no way Link was climbing that massive cliff, not tonight anyways. He needed somewhere to sleep.</p><p>He happened upon a cabin. The old man was sitting by a pot.</p><p>“Well, hello boy. Hard at work, are you?”</p><p>Link sat around the fire with him. “Yes.”</p><p>“I see you managed to get your hands on another Spirit Orb. Now tell me, boy. Do you intend to climb that cliff right there?”</p><p>Link looked at it. It was extremely high. One slipup would spell complete and utter doom for him.</p><p>“I do,” he answered regardless.</p><p>“Luckily for you, that cliff has several places where you can stop and rest,” the old man said. “I must warn you that it will not be an easy climb.”</p><p>“I didn’t think it would be.” Link clutched his stomach, hunger shooting through his entire body.</p><p>The old man gathered some stuff and placed it on the pot, cooking something. Link was so exhausted from the trek through the two shrines that he didn’t pay attention to what the old man was doing, at least until the old man touched his hand.</p><p>“Here, boy. Eat.”</p><p>It was some mushrooms and fish skewered together. He took a hesitant bite from it, and then scarfed down the whole thing. The old man offered him two more. Link practically inhaled them such was his hunger. Finally, the old man offered Link a goblet of water.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Link said. Words couldn’t help him express his gratitude.</p><p>The old man sat down next to Link, touching his shoulder like a father would. “You must remember to feed yourself, lest you succumb to starvation or dehydration. You can’t spend every second of your life working. I know how it easy to get so lost in working toward a big goal that you lose sight of what’s important.”</p><p>Link sighed and leaned on the old man, who held him closely. The old man couldn’t help but laugh when he realized that the exhausted younger man had fallen asleep on his shoulder.</p>
<hr/><p>The sun rose over Hyrule, glowing with life-giving warmth over the land. The light of the sun shined into the old man’s cabin. However, he wasn’t sleeping in the bed. Link was. He woke up when the sun’s light hit his face.</p><p>He didn’t remember falling asleep and wondered why he was in this bed. On the wooden table near the bed, there was a canteen and a note.</p><p>
<em>I hope you slept nicely. This canteen is yours, for water.</em>
</p><p>The note didn’t list a name.</p><p>“You let me sleep in your bed?” Link whispered to himself. He wondered why this old man was so helpful to him. Nonetheless, Link drank some of the water in the canteen and took it with him, clipping it to his belt, opposite of the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>Link went outside and found the old man cutting down trees close by.</p><p>“Well, look who’s finally awake,” said the old man. “I hope you like the canteen.”</p><p>“Umm…” Link froze for a moment. “I… I do and thank you.”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot to mention that there is a large chasm between here and that cliff.”</p><p>Sure enough, there was quite a large gap between the cliff face and the rest of the ground. It was far too large for Link to even consider jumping over. There were some very tall trees at the edge. Link had a really bad idea.</p><p>He placed a Cubic Bomb a slight distance from one of the trees and retreated. When he detonated the bomb, the explosion wrecked the tree, knocking it down. It fell in the same direction as the bomb’s explosion, bridging the gap, though it was still dangerously unsecure.</p><p>“Well, that is one way to do it.” The old man applauded Link. “To cut down a tree in a specific direction is an arduous task. Make use of those Remote Bombs of yours to do the job as needed.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Link said nervously as he looked out over the chasm. He breathed deeply. “I can do this. I can do this.”</p><p>Link looked ahead and held out his arms. He slowly crossed the log. The wind kicked up and dangerously threw him off balance. He almost fell off and had to leap onto the edge of the cliff, right as the wind blew the log off the edge and it fell into the chasm.</p><p>The old man rushed to edge worried. “Are you okay?!”</p><p>Link climbed up the edge and got to safety. “I’m alright! Just a little bit shaken up! And I guess I have nowhere else to go but up.”</p><p>“You be careful, Link!”</p><p>Link nodded. He looked up the sheer cliff face. Sure enough, there were several outcroppings in the rock that would let him rest for a moment if he so needed.</p><p>He grabbed the first rock. He started climbing and climbing, not thinking about the height of this cliff. Instead, he just went one movement at a time. One foot, one hand at a time. And then he reached the first outcropping where he could dry his sweaty hands and get ready for the next leg of the climb. A repeated pattern.</p><p>The old man watched him from the ground as Link climbed up the cliff, tense and anxious, worried.</p><p>One ledge at a time, one step at a time, and in what seemed like no time at all and forever simultaneously, he was only just below the top of the cliff. Link looked back at his progress and realized just how high up he was. He sighed with fear and relief.</p><p>He climbed up the next leg and before he knew it, he reached the edge of the cliff to the top…and then the rock he was holding broke off. He slid down and was barely able to grip himself to keep from falling. He strained his fingers with all of the strength he could summon.</p><p>The old man gasped in terror.</p><p>And then Link pulled himself back up to the cliff’s edge and climbed over to safety. He panted in exhaustion and held his fingers in pain. He was more than happy to have finally reached this place. He made it, through the sheer power of determination. This same determination lingered for several moments, and it prevented him from feeling the sensation of cold from being so high up.</p><p>The old man almost fell to his knees relieved. He actually…chuckled. And said something…odd.</p><p>“Boy…you have never ceased to impress or scare me.”</p>
<hr/><p>Link lowered into the shrine, Owa Daim Shrine. Link held his arms and fingers with how sore he was. This shrine was extremely open, with a seemingly endless void leading down the shrine. Link dreaded what would happen should he suffer an unfortunate fate and fall down.</p><p>Right in front of Link was an enormous rotating cog attached to a platform that rotated with it. There was no way to cross.</p><p>“To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Owa Daim. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you the Stasis Trial.”</p><p>Once more, Link placed his Sheikah Slate in the pedestal, and the Sheikah Stalactite, as Link had come to refer to them, granted him a new rune: Stasis, described as being able to freeze an object in time while storing its kinetic energy, which will then act upon said object once the flow of time resumes. It came with a tip that this could be useful to move large objects.</p><p>Link easily figured out what he could do with this. He waited at the edge of the platform and waited as the giant cog rotated. He timed his usage of Stasis so that the cog would freeze with the rotating platform bridging the gap. It worked and he got across.</p><p>There was a timer on the Stasis rune, flashing yellow as time ran out at which point Stasis would end on its own. When it did, Stasis had a recharge time that felt too long. Link wondered if he was able to deactivate it on his own to save time.</p><p>On another level ahead of him, Link could see Owa Daim in meditation. There was a ramp leading up to him, but there was a problem. A giant boulder was repeatedly coming down and rolling dangerously fast down the path.</p><p>After the boulder rolled off, he sprinted up the ramp, freezing the next boulder in place. Once he made it to the platform, he deactivated it himself, and sure enough, Stasis had a significantly reduced recharge time.</p><p>There was still another ramp leading up to another platform. Link froze the next boulder so that he could reach the platform. There was a treasure chest here, one that contained another traveler’s shield. Link knew that he’d need more of these when he faced more of those decayed machines. He knew he was lucky to have deflected those powerful beams from those two decayed machines…and that led him to wonder if there were intact versions of those machines, dangerous and powerful, mobile even.</p><p>Link headed back down, and there was one narrow path leading to the Sheikah Monk, but it was blocked by a boulder. It was too heavy to push. There was a large iron sledgehammer close by. He knew exactly how to put it to good use.</p><p>He froze the already static boulder with Stasis, and then struck the boulder with as much strength as his hurting arms could summon. He hit it as many times as he could before time expired. When time ran out, the boulder went flying into the wall, leaving a noticeable caved in dent, before falling into the void.</p><p>Link found the next Sheikah Monk. Owa Daim said the same thing as the previous Sheikah Monks, bestowing Link a Spirit Orb in honor of Hylia, and wishing him the best.</p><p>When Link received the Spirit Orb, the pain in his fingers and arms vanished. He could move his arms without struggle. It was only then that he realized that the Spirit Orbs do more than give him the energy of the Sheikah Monks, they <em>healed </em>him. That was why he felt energized. They restored him to full power as a reward for obtaining their Spirit Orbs.</p>
<hr/><p>Link emerged from the shrine strong and revitalized. The final shrine was up in the snow. Link donned the warm doublet and climbed up the rock and towards the snow-covered mountain. The climb was nowhere near as treacherous as the cliff leading to Owa Daim Shrine. He climbed up, but he couldn’t see the shrine.</p><p>Instead, he found a couple of Bokoblin camps. He saw no reason for needless fighting, so he avoided them. He hopped down from the tiny plateau and headed towards the summit of the mountain as the sun began to lower in the sky. Link didn’t realize he spent so much time climbing up the cliff.</p><p>He took a drink of his water. He wanted food, too, but he chose to stave it off for the time being until he retrieved the last Spirit Orb. The trek was relatively uneventful. He had to go around the summit of the mountain before he finally could see the shrine.</p><p>There was a lot of ruins around here, like this place used to be a colony of residents. If that was the case, what happened to everyone? The only creatures living here were the Bokoblins and those decayed machines.</p><p>Speaking of Bokoblins, at the base of the shrine were some Bokoblins camping. Link drew his traveler’s sword and attacked. He killed one Bokoblin, impaling it through the back. The others retrieved their wooden clubs. Link tossed a Spherical Bomb at them, blowing it up. One of the Bokoblins fell of the cliff.</p><p>The sole surviving Bokoblin was outraged at the deaths of his friends. He vengefully charged at Link viciously trying to attack him. The red monster stood no chance against Link. Within seconds, it lay bleeding, its organs falling out before it finally vanished into a cloud of dark energy.</p><p>Link sheathed his gear and looked up to the final shrine on this plateau.</p>
<hr/><p>It was time for Link to complete the final shrine. This place was called the Keh Namut Shrine.</p><p>“To you who sets foot in this shrine… I am Keh Namut. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer you the Cryonis Trial.”</p><p>Link claimed the namesake cryonis rune, which constructs perfectly stable ice pillars useful as obstacles or steppingstones. Of course, the only necessity is a body of water. So now, there were four runes…but there was still a gap in the runes. There still seemed to be one slot remaining. What rune would that be for?</p><p>Link passed it off as nothing. There was a small puddle of water next to the ledge. Link used his new cryonis rune to create a pillar. When he readied it, it created a square telling him where the ice column would be created.</p><p>Link had the simple idea to just create the pillar underneath him. It lifted him up to the proper height. He looked back and noticed how the ice was not melting at all, though it still felt cold. It was also rough around the edges, literally. He could climb them if he had to.</p><p>The next area was blocked off by cage bars that were far too heavy for Link to lift. He created an ice column beneath the bars, lifting them up.</p><p>Around the corner after this was another tiny machine, like the one from the first shrine. He had nothing metallic to lift and smash it with, so he needed to attack it directly. The tiny machine zeroed in on him and fired a small ball of energetic light at him. Link blocked it with a column of ice that he then climbed.</p><p>He took out the iron sledgehammer. He leapt off the ice and slammed the machine from above. Shockingly, it was still functional enough to attack him again. Link spun around, giving the hammer tremendous momentum to launch the machine against the wall, destroying it.</p><p>There was chest on a ledge above the area. He reached it with some help from a cryonis column. Inside of this chest was an Ancient Core. Now Link had two of them. There was a small obstacle keeping him from getting to the upper levels. It looked like a lever, except without a pivot.</p><p>Easily solution. A column of ice under one side of the lever lifted it up so that Link could get up. After that, there was nothing keeping him from the Sheikah Monk, Keh Namut.</p><p>“Your resourcefulness in overcoming this trial speaks to the promise of a hero… On behalf of Goddess Hylia, I bestow upon you this Spirit Orb.”</p><p>Link received the final Spirit Orb of the Great Plateau.</p><p>“You have found the runes of this plateau. Your journey as the chosen hero has begun. May the Goddess smile upon you.”</p><p>As the Sheikah Monk disintegrated, Link wondered why Keh Namut said “of this plateau”. Were there other runes out there that weren’t from around here?</p>
<hr/><p>The sun had set almost entirely by this point. As Link left the shrine, the old man once again glided in dramatically to meet him.</p><p>“With this, you have now acquired all of the Spirit Orbs from the shrines on this plateau. Extraordinary,” he said. “That means…it is finally time.”</p><p>“Time to give me that paraglider?” Link said tentatively. He sensed it was something else.</p><p>“Link. It is finally time for me to tell you everything.” His lantern started glowing with ethereal blue-green light.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Link thought about what he said, and he realized something else. “And how do you know my name?”</p><p>The old man turned to face the plateau and pointed out, not to anything in particular. He said, almost like he was singing, “Imagine an X on your map with the four shrines as the endpoints. Find the spot where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there.”</p><p>Link shook his head. “I don’t understand. Why are you so evasive?”</p><p>The old man turned back to face Link. The ethereal glow from his lantern expanded, turning into various ethereal flames all around the old man. He started to glow in the same color, turning translucent and vanishing into the air.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>Link was left alone, utterly shocked. There weren’t even footprints left in the old man’s wake. He looked at the map and followed the shrines, where the lines between them intersect. He found the spot and realized exactly where it was.</p><p>The ruined temple he passed when he first woke up, a place called the Temple of Time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Secrets of a Century</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link walked up to the temple. As he approached, he snuck past the sleeping Bokoblins. It was almost ten in the night. The large statue inside the temple glowing brightly. There were vague figures, almost like hands in the light.</p>
<p>“Come to me.” This voice was soft and ethereal. Not like the girl who woke him from the Shrine of Resurrection, deeper more resonant. Like an older woman.</p>
<p>Link approached the statue. As he did, the energy of the Spirit Orbs within him intensified. He felt their energy growing more intense, drawn to the statue like Link was. When he approached the statue, heavenly light manifested from above, illuminating the statue brightly. The voice spoke to him again.</p>
<p>“I am Hylia. You who have claimed the blessings of my loyal Sheikah Monks, I offer you great power.”</p>
<p>Spectral hands emerged from the light. The four Spirit Orbs emerged from Link’s heart, hovering over the spectral hands in an excited manner. The Spirit Orbs <em>were</em> the Sheikah Monks’ souls, waiting to be united Hylia, the Goddess to whom they were devoted.</p>
<p>“My loyal Sheikah Monks wait patiently for you to claim their blessings. Bring me their Spirit Orbs, and I shall grant you great power.”</p>
<p>The spectral hands of Hylia returned to the light, cradling the orbs of her loyal Sheikah Monks along with them. They emerged carrying four orbs of glowing red and green light. The four orbs gently flowed into Link’s heart.</p>
<p>A surge of power and strength flooded his body, spreading from his chest and to every cell in his body. As the initial powerful surge faded, he felt his life force and his endurance and durability grow stronger. Whereas he felt weak when he awoke, he felt empowered.</p>
<p>The spectral hands summoned the Sheikah Slate, and they glowed brightly blue.</p>
<p>A spectral Sheikah Stalactite formed above the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>“From this Guidance Stone, I shall grant you the atlas of Hyrule.”</p>
<p>All across Hyrule, various Sheikah Towers activated and turning from orange to blue, their respective Guidance Stones glowing brightly blue and creating drops of mystical blue energy. These drops flowed from all across the continent, from the snowy mountains to the north to the desert in the south.</p>
<p>These blue drops of energy coalesced into Hylia’s spectral Guidance Stone. And then the stone glowed brightly blue, releasing its own drop of energy onto the Sheikah Slate. Hylia returned the Sheikah Slate to Link, who watched as the whole map of Hyrule glowed brightly, flashing as all of the map of Hyrule came into view, all of the regions with all of their towers activated.</p>
<p>“Complete map of Hyrule extracted,” said an electronic voice in the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>“Go. Bring peace to Hyrule.”</p>
<p>Link smiled at the ethereal hands. He held his hand over his heart and knelt before her. “Thank you, Goddess Hylia.”</p>
<p>The light vanished.</p>
<p>“Well, well…”</p>
<p>Link looked around. That was the old man’s voice. He didn’t see him in the temple. Rather, the old man was <em>on</em> the temple. Link could see him through the destroyed portions of the roof. The old man was glowing in that same ethereal color, grinning proudly down to Link.</p>
<p>“The blessing of the Goddess has made you that much more resilient, I see. Here I am. Get up here! Quickly!” The old man vanished from sight.</p>
<p>Link went outside to look for any part of the temple he could climb. Conveniently, there was a fully intact ladder on the side of the temple. He climbed up to the roof. It was treacherously slippery, but her managed to safely reach the roof. The old man was waiting for him in the wrecked tower at the end.</p>
<p>Link realized that this old man had to be connected to Link’s life before he fell asleep. There had to be a reason why he had these scars covering his skin, but no memories of them. And this was going to be a moment of revelation. Link knew it and feared it.</p>
<p>As Link climbed into the tower room, the old man smiled and chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well done there, young one!”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Link asked. He was beyond wondering why this old man called a man who was well past his twenties a young man.</p>
<p>“I see no further reason to hide the truth. You are ready. I was King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. I was the last leader of Hyrule, a kingdom which no longer exists.”</p>
<p>Link had no time to process or react to this when the old man glowed brightly with turquoise light. When Link could see again, he saw the old man in his true form as the king, dressed in ornate clothes, and the light brown skin of his face finally visible, as were his deep dark blue eyes. His jacket was red and blue, with many golden accents decorating the edges. His white silky shirt was flawlessly smooth, not even the area around the buttons was wrinkled. His belt buckle carried a three-triangle symbol, and it was surrounded by golden wings that resembled the bird emblem on the Spirit Orbs. The pattern was matched by the gem-encrusted crown he wore over his long white hair that stretched down his back like his beard stretched down his chest.</p>
<p>And Link <em>recognized</em> him.</p>
<p>“I know you. I’ve seen you before, I know it. Just like this.” Link pointed to the Sheikah Slate on his hip. “I know you, don’t I?”</p>
<p>King Rhoam nodded. “Indeed, you do.”</p>
<p>Link lifted his shirt. “These scars. Are they from the…Great Calamity?”</p>
<p>He realized that the King was not standing on the ground. He was hovering above it, adding to the king’s already impressive height. He towered over Link even when on the ground.</p>
<p>King Rhoam answered, “Yes. That event has been called many things. It was merciless. It devastated everything in its path, lo, a century ago. It was then that my life was taken away from me. And since that time, here I have remained, in spirit form.”</p>
<p>Now it all made sense to Link. The old man’s knowledgeable nature, how he always was one step ahead of Link, and why he was the only person on this plateau…and why this man called Link young. He knew Link in life, maybe even when he was a child.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” Link said. “Why didn’t you tell me before? The truth?”</p>
<p>The King turned to look at the castle. Link stepped up next to him. “I did not think it wise to overwhelm you while your memory was still fragile. So rather than that, I thought it best to assume a temporary form. Forgive me.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>The King held his hand to Link’s face. “I think you are now ready. Ready to hear what happened 100 years ago.”</p>
<p>Link’s eyes glowed in ethereal light as the King fed him a vision of the past, flashes of imagery.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>It started with a view of Hyrule Castle from up close during daylight. The edges of two of the pillars were visible, and they were glowing that ominous magenta color. The clouds of the dark beast formed around the castle. The beast itself manifested, circling the castle and roaring silently skyward. However, there was no glow of light to seal it away and stop it as it continued circling.</em>
</p>
<p>“To know Calamity Ganon’s true form, one must know the story from an age long past. The demon king was born into this kingdom, but his transformation into Malice created the horror you see now.”</p>
<p>
  <em>An artistic representation of the dark beast. It was surrounded by numerous strange figures that abstractly resembled the decayed machines that Link encountered near the shrines. But there were two Hylian figures around Ganon, a male one wielding a sword, and a female one harnessing a power, both in tandem combating this monster.</em>
</p>
<p>“Stories of Ganon were passed from generation to generation in the form of legends and fairy tales. But there was also a prophecy. ‘The signs of a resurrection of Calamity Ganon are clear. And the power to oppose it lies dormant beneath the ground.’”</p>
<p>
  <em>Numerous people dressed in blue and white and bearing the Sheikah symbol worked on a wooden track, carving into a mountainside. </em>
</p>
<p>“We decided to heed the prophecy and began excavating large areas of land. It wasn’t long before we discovered several ancient relics made by the hands of our distant ancestors.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Two Sheikah tribe members, one dressed in the blue and white outfit, and the other dressed in red and white, spoke to each other. There were massive tremors that startled them both, and they both looked to something above. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocks fells and tumbled, thankfully missing the track and the various workers. The tumbled rocks and boulders revealed something hidden inside the mountainside, a grand machine. Something far larger and more epic than anything else. </em>
</p>
<p>“These relics, the Divine Beasts, were giant machines piloted by warriors.”</p>
<p>
  <em>There were also various machines unearthed, the same kind of machines that Link destroyed, the ones decaying and immobile around the Eastern Abbey. Many of them, but these ones had legs, several of them. </em>
</p>
<p>“We also found the Guardians, an army of mechanical soldiers who fought autonomously. This coincided with ancient legends, oft repeated throughout our land. We also learned of a princess with a sacred power and her appointed knight, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. It was they who sealed Ganon away using the power of these ancient relics.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Link saw the same two Hylian figures fighting Ganon again. That was who they were. They were the chosen ones to seal Ganon away. The Sheikah Monks referred to him as such.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two Hylian figures stood at in a ceremonial area, a male and a female, and the male was Link himself, wielding an unfamiliar sword and wearing a blue tunic. His hair was cropped to a sleek, short, and clean style. His beard wasn’t as thick and more groomed, almost literally shaving a few years off his appearance. He actually looked his age, maybe a year or two younger than. The girl was standing in the center. They both were facing the sun-lit castle.</em>
</p>
<p>“One hundred years ago, there was a princess set to inherit a sacred power and a skilled knight at her side. It was clear that we must follow our ancestors’ path.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Four other figures joined Link and the girl. Link did not recognize them, but he did recognize their races. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of them was a large being that looked to be literally made of rock. This was a Goron. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of them was had a large fish-like tail wielding a trident. This was a Zora.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of them was a woman with dark skin and deep red hair. This was a Gerudo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One of them was a Hylian-shaped figure with numerous feathers. This was a Rito.</em>
</p>
<p>“We selected four individuals from across Hyrule and tasked them with the duty of piloting the Divine Beasts. With the princess as their commander, we dubbed these pilots Champions—a name that would solidify their unique bond.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Link was back with the Champions who all knelt behind the princess. She turned back to face her Champions.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“The princess, her appointed knight, and the rest of the Champions were on the brink of sealing away Ganon… But nay. Ganon was cunning, and he responded with a plan beyond our imagining.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Calamity Ganon swirled around Hyrule Castle violently, roaring with tremendous power, sending shockwaves through the atmosphere. The very columns that surrounded the castle now violently burst from the ground all around the castle, as if called by Ganon itself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A massive unnatural storm unleashing powerful magenta lightning swirled around the castle, also summoned by Calamity Ganon’s dark powers. The storm was a violent mystical hurricane, calling tremendous winds that quickly began tearing at the town below. Calamity Ganon roared over the highest point of the castle, unleashing balls of his Malice everywhere like meteors. These meteors collided with the Guardians, activating them…with a dark magenta glow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the difference between the small ones and the larger decayed ones. Ganon controlled them!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One after another, more Guardians fell under Ganon’s dark influence, much to the horror of the workers standing around them.</em>
</p>
<p><em>And then four </em>much<em> larger meteors manifested from beneath Ganon. These four meteors targeted the Divine Beasts, turning each of them from their natural blue color to the dark magenta color of Calamity Ganon’s power. </em></p>
<p>“He appeared from deep below Hyrule Castle, seized control of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts, and turned them against us.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The Guardians rampaged the town around Hyrule Castle, a town that was already aflame and under attack from the winds of Ganon’s storm. They fired upon the town, destroying it, reducing it to utter rubble, near nonexistence. Their blasts of powerful light were relentless. The worst part was that these were mobile, stronger than the ones that Link currently had encountered. </em>
</p>
<p>“The Champions lost their lives. Those residing in the castle as well. The appointed knight, gravely wounded, collapsed while defending the princess… And thus, the kingdom of Hyrule was devastated absolutely by Calamity Ganon.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The castle, the town, all of it lay in ruin beneath the dark storm conjured by Calamity Ganon.</em>
</p>
<p>“However, the princess survived to face Ganon alone.”</p>
<p>
  <em>The princess stood before the highest room in the castle, waiting. Her brown hair, dirty and messy, flapped in the violent winds. She was dressed in white, identical to the image in the artistic representation. The abomination of Calamity Ganon manifested to confront her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The princess raised her hand, and the same triangular symbol appeared on her hand. Bright golden light emerged from her palm with a soft ringing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Calamity Ganon slowed down and charged down, its maw open wide to kill her…which was exactly what she wanted it to do.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>King Rhoam lowered his hand from Link’s face. Link’s face was dull and inexpressive, as no emotion could ever hope to manifest his agony at learning this horrifying but necessary truth, a revelation made only more difficult by the fact that he did not remember any of it.</p>
<p>“That princess was my own daughter. My dear Zelda,” Rhoam said solemnly. “And the courageous knight who protected her right up to the very end…”</p>
<p>“Was me,” Link finished.</p>
<p>“Yes, Link. You fought valiantly when your fate took an unfortunate turn. And then, you were taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. Here now you stand revitalized, 100 years later.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I have all these scars,” Link muttered, touching his torso through his shirt. “Zelda. She’s the one who woke me up. She’s been speaking to me. That voice is hers.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” The King was saddened at the mention of his suffering daughter. “Even now, as she works to restrain Ganon from within Hyrule Castle, she calls out for your help. However, my daughter’s power will soon be overwhelmed by Ganon. Once that happens, Ganon will freely regenerate himself and nothing will stop him from consuming our land.”</p>
<p>Link stood with strength and power. “That’s never going to happen. I won’t let it. If she needs my help, she’ll get it.”</p>
<p>The King smiled at Link. “You may not remember your life, but courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten.”</p>
<p>“What do I need to do?” Link asked firmly.</p>
<p>“Somehow, Ganon has maintained control over all four Divine Beasts, as well as those Guardians swarming Hyrule Castle,” the King answered. He floated to a destroyed window and pointed in a direction. “I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to Kakariko Village where you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead. The Goddess has given you the full map of Hyrule. Use it to find Kakariko Village.”</p>
<p>“Will this Impa help me remember?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“I believe so. Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north,” Rhoam explained.</p>
<p>The King held out his ethereal hands to Link. He took the King’s hands, and there was a soft glow of light. “And now the paraglider is yours, just as I promised.”</p>
<p>The glow lingered in Link’s hands. When he raised them both to the sky, the paraglider manifested instantly. Now he could leave the plateau.</p>
<p>“With this, you can now leave the plateau safely. Though, I guess you need it not, considering that all of the towers are active,” Rhoam said.</p>
<p>“No. You’ve helped me every step of the way. This will be useful to me. I know it,” Link refuted.</p>
<p>Rhoam smiled. “I think that’s it. I’ve told you everything I can. I beg you, Link. Save Hyrule. And save my daughter.”</p>
<p>The spirit of the King faded away into the ethereal flames, leaving Link alone and feeling in pain. Pain on all fronts, because he already had a relationship with the King before, a relationship he did not remember. And yet, he was the first person Link met when he awoke with no memories. He was there for Link.</p>
<p>And now that the King, the old man, was gone, Link felt truly alone. No memories, no relationships to draw strength from.</p>
<p>There was a treasure chest in the room. Inside it was a strong bow. Link claimed the bow and leapt out of the destroyed window, summoning the mystical paraglider. He glided through the air gracefully until he hit the ground.</p>
<p>He looked at the map on the Sheikah Slate. He saw the yellow dot marking his next destination. He found the tower closest to the mountains, the Dueling Peaks Tower. He selected it and warped to it. And thus, he began his odyssey with one ultimate goal, the one entrusted to him by King Rhoam, one that he fully intended to fulfill.</p>
<p>Destroy Ganon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kakariko Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Through the dead of night, various Hylians and monsters went about their business. The travelers kept on going even through the pitch black of night. Monsters slept in their camps, comfortable in the shelter of each other’s company, and under the safe watch of their lookouts.</p><p>One such camp existed close to the Dueling Peaks. It was ornate and complete. A staircase was constructed around the tree, with multiple levels in which Bokoblins and a Lizalfos slept, with a large treasure chest at its heart.</p><p>Not only that, but they had a full armory of arrows of every kind, normal, fire, ice, shock, and bomb arrows. This monster camp was more than well-equipped. It was a very well-kept camp.</p><p>The lookout spotted a cloud of blue lights converging on the recently risen tower.</p><p>These lights were Link. The Sheikah Slate told him that it was half-an-hour until midnight. He needed to find a place to sleep for the night. He noticed a stable in the distance, one that had a shrine close by.</p><p>“Too far out. Not going that way,” Link said. He marked the location of this stable and shrine on the map for future reference. The more shrines he could find, the better, and he knew it. Link discovered a new feature on the Sheikah Slate, something called a Sheikah Sensor that would sense and guide him towards nearby shrines. It was picking up one on the other side of the mountains.</p><p>He paraglided down across the river, as the path leading forward didn’t look like it would go all the way to the other side of the mountains. It looked like the river bifurcated at the end of the gap between the mountains. When he landed, he immediately noticed glowing eyes watching him from the brush.</p><p>The moment he drew his sword and his weapons, a bunch of Bokoblins and Lizalfos emerged to attack him, the ones from the camp near the mountains. The Bokoblins attacked him all at once, determined to kill him. They all leapt into the air with animalistic ferocity, wanting nothing except to see Link’s blood all over the ground.</p><p>Link evaded them all with a backflip and responded in the best way he knew, drawing upon the natural memory of his skills in battle. He instantly beheaded the first Bokoblin with a single swipe of his sword. He sliced another Bokoblin’s wooden club to disarm it and impaled it through the head. The remaining Bokoblins were infuriated at the deaths of two of the friends. It did them little, as a few kicks and shield bashes combined with a few more sword swipes shredded the remaining Bokoblins.</p><p>The Bokoblins that seemed so dangerous on the Great Plateau were practically cannon fodder for Link now. However, his traveler’s sword broke when he impaled the last of the Bokoblins. He switched to his woodcutter’s axe.</p><p>One Lizalfos attacked him, darting towards him and attempting to swipe at Link’s legs. He countered with a single swing that decapitated the monster. The last two attacked Link simultaneously, surrounding him and slowly closing in on Link, wisely maintaining distance while leaving him with no choice but to attack and defend against two at once.</p><p>They both swung their metallic blades against Link. He blocked them both with the axe’s pole and pushed them back from him. He went on the offensive, striking one Lizalfos in the head with the blunt end. Link finished the creature by splitting its skull in two.</p><p>The last of the Lizalfos vengefully tried to throw its weapon at Link’s head. It was a perfectly accurate shot, and it would have killed Link had he not deflected it with his axe. He deflected the weapon without a problem and threw that same axe with an equally perfect shot right at the Lizalfos. It struck the monster in the chest. It was not instantly killed by this strike. It writhed on the ground in pain, holding the axe.</p><p>Apathetically, Link walked over to the monster and grabbed the axe. He pulled it back, and it broke right as he did. Had he waited another second, the monster would have disappeared on its own into purple smoke and he’d still have the axe.</p><p>“Figures,” Link mumbled.</p><p>It left him with his trusty knight’s sword. He knew he needed to be careful. An improper strike with this blade could lead to it breaking apart into pieces. He couldn’t let that happen, as his options were far and few. His other weapons were good, but the sword was what he was most comfortable with. This one was far sharper than the traveler’s sword, and much more taken care of.</p><p>He investigated the camp nearby, the Bokoblins’ camp. He found more resources, numerous arrows for his bow, along with other kinds of bows. He found fire arrows, ice arrows, and a treasure chest filled with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and topaz. So much of it. It was such a vast bounty that Link was frozen in place for several moments.</p><p>There was even a silver rupee in their treasure. The Sheikah Slate had a wallet feature to hold it for him. This device seemed to be designed as a feature specifically for travelers, yet King Rhoam implied that it was one of a kind.</p><p>Nearby was a pile of bones and bodies, some fresher than others.</p><p>“You’ve been stealing stuff from passersby for a long time,” Link commented with disgust. He realized that these monsters, while having enough mind to be civilized, they were still monsters that hunted people down and stole from them.</p><p>Link collected all the resources in the Sheikah Slate. He had roughly twenty arrows of each kind. Not a lot, but definitely enough in a pinch. He still needed to learn what the different benefits of each elemental was.</p><p>He grabbed some firewood and set the camp ablaze, letting it burn down to the ground and hopefully ensuring that none of these monsters could make camp here again. The smoke climbed high into the sky as Link continued down the path, visible against the stars.</p><p>Link clenched his fists, impressed with himself at how he did not suffer from severe fatigue after that intense fight, not like the last time. The Goddess’s gift gave him much greater strength than he imagined it would have.</p><p>He found his way to the Dueling Peaks Stable. Nearby was a shrine, the Ha Dahamar Shrine.</p><p>Inside, Link expected another trial. Instead, all he found was some water and the Sheikah Monk Ha Dahamar right in front of him. Link was confused. The Sheikah Slate called this place Ha Dahamar’s Blessing.</p><p> “You who enters this shrine, come to me.”</p><p>Link approached the Sheikah Monk, once again breaking the barrier.</p><p>“You are the hero that shall rise to right the wrongs of Hyrule. I and my fellow monks across Hyrule have blessings specifically for you. By finding our shrines, you prove your worth by default. Please accept this Spirit Orb.”</p><p>Link was touched by this. He expected a trial from every shrine, but apparently, that was unique to the Great Plateau. The other Sheikah Monks are just waiting for Link to find them, and that is enough for them to give him their Spirit Orbs, so that he may find his true strength.</p>
<hr/><p>A man watched the moon as it rose into the sky. There were several people working with the horses stowed away in the stables, cleaning and feeding them, keeping them comfortable. There was a person manning the stable from the front, and inside of the stable were many beds.</p><p>Link approached the stable from the shrine. He looked north up the path. The map showed him a village at the end of the path that led up the hill would be Kakariko Village.</p><p>He stopped by the pot, but he had no idea how to cook anything. A man came and sat with him. It was a little bit past midnight, but Link could not go to sleep on an empty stomach, not after he only had two meals in a couple of days. He needed to eat more.</p><p>“Need some help?” he asked.</p><p>Link nodded and took a drink of water. “I have no idea how to cook anything.”</p><p>“Here let me help. I can make you something. My name’s Hino.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Hino took out a book from his bag, along with some interesting fruit from his bag. He used a large ladle to mash the fruit together into mush in the pot. He read the instructions in the book of how to make whatever he was making. It gave them both a nice meal of heartily made fruits.</p><p>Link took a bite and absolutely loved it. He enjoyed his nice meal with Hino.</p><p>“Are you a traveler…uh?” Hino asked.</p><p>“Link. And yes. I’m heading to Kakariko Village.”</p><p>“I saw you come from the west. Tell me, did you destroy that monster camp there? Cause, right before you arrived, it was ablaze, and I mean…” Hino gestured bombastically. “Huge!”</p><p>Link nodded. “They ambushed me. I fought back.”</p><p>“You don’t understand. That camp has been there for a long time. They’ve been harassing people and killing them for so long. People would just go past it and hope that those monsters wouldn’t attack them. If you took them out, that’s amazing. Too bad it won’t last.”</p><p>Link was confused. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I’m talking about the Blood Moon. You know what that is, right?”</p><p>Link shook his head.</p><p>Hino scooted close to Link and explained, “On some unlucky nights, when the clock strikes midnight, the sky turns blood red. When that happens, all monsters are resurrected, no matter how many times you kill them.”</p><p>“Isn’t that just perfect?” Link muttered sarcastically. “Well, when those from that camp come back, they’re not gonna have a home.”</p><p>“These Blood Moons have been happening so often that people don’t pay them any mind. But I don’t plan on giving up on my research. I will find out why monsters return to life, and why it only happens when the moon is red.” Hino spoke with such determination that Link was impressed with him. It was an odd thing to obsess over, but who was Link to judge?</p>
<hr/><p>The sun rose up over the land. The camp that Link burned was still smoldering, charred and burned beyond any usage. The tree that once held the structure was reduced to lifeless husk of burned wood, crumbling and ashen.</p><p>A fully mobile Guardian wandered about the mountainous area near the Dueling Peaks. It looked around for any victims that could be around. It didn’t find any, but it crawled through the area determined to find its next victim.</p><p>Various residents of the Dueling Peaks Stable took out their horses for a ride. A refreshed Link enjoyed a nice meal. As it turned out, Hino had more than one of those recipe books. Hino sold him one for ten rupees. The stable had soft beds and normal beds for forty and twenty rupees respectively. Link chose the latter, leaving him with fifty rupees.</p><p>As Link enjoyed breakfast, he wondered about what lay beyond the field of decayed Guardians, beyond the wall. Link checked the Sheikah Slate map, finding an area called the Hateno Region, if the regions bore the names of their Sheikah Towers. There was a town at the far end of the path, but it wasn’t named.</p><p>Once he finished eating, he finished the water in his canteen. He refilled it with water from the river, purifying it via boiling and sand filtration. Hino mentioned this to him last night, otherwise he’d risk getting a vicious and likely untreatable infection from the stuff that lives in water.</p><p>Once that was done, all around just past noon, Link set off for Kakariko Village. There were a few other travelers heading in the same direction. Link didn’t pay much mind to them. He kept going on up the hill. That was a relatively strenuous experience, as the hill was quite steep.</p><p>Link took his time heading up. It was not long until he came across a large creature. It looked a tree, save that it was visibly watching Link.</p><p>“SHALA-KALA! LINK! It’s so good to see you again! Wow! I never thought I’d see you with hair that long.”</p><p>Link stumbled back, freaked out.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” The large tree creature helped Link to his feet and noticed Link’s bewildered look. “You don’t remember me? You don’t remember Hestu?”</p><p>“I don’t remember anything,” Link admitted.</p><p>“Shoko… It has been a hundred years since I last saw you. You've aged amazingly well for a Hylian. Anyways, I was trying to get back to the Korok Forest, my home.” Hestu said sadly. “Do you think you can help me?”</p><p>“Of course,” Link said. “But I don’t know where that forest is either.”</p><p>“Oh. No. I can get back. But I can’t leave without my special maracas. The monsters stole them. I have no power without them,” Hestu explained. He gestured to a small natural archway nearby.</p><p>“I can get them back for you. Don’t worry,” Link said confidently.</p><p>“SHOKO! THANK YOU!”</p><p>Link investigated the area. It was a small camp, just a few Bokoblins mulling about. Link threw a Spherical Bomb into the camp and exploded it. One of the Bokoblins tumbled off the nearby cliff. The archers on the lookout posts jumped, frightened.</p><p>Link ran in with his sword drawn. He killed the other Bokoblin on the ground, impaling it through its chest with such strength that it pierced into the dirt below it. Link left the sword in its place and aimed his bow at the Bokoblin.</p><p>The archer Bokoblins did the same, but Link fired first, true and confident shots straight to the Bokoblins’ eyes, vanquishing them. They were the only Bokoblins in the area. They didn’t have much in resources, except for a few normal arrows. Their weapons were weak and primitive. Link had no need for them.</p><p>He retrieved the maracas from the treasure chest in the camp and returned to Hestu.</p><p>“SHALA-KALA! MY MARACAS! Please, give them to meeeeeeee!” he screamed. Link felt that he should’ve been annoyed with Hestu’s overly energetic persona and behavior, but instead he was endeared. It brought a smile to his face.</p><p>Hestu reclaimed his maracas and enthusiastically danced. He shook his vibrant maracas, his body glowing in blue, green and red. His motions were graceful and smooth, especially considering that he was probably fifteen feet tall and very plump to boot. He finished his dance with a pose with his maracas releasing balls of light.</p><p>“Thank you!” Hestu yelled. “Thank you so much! I must do something for you, too!” Hestu paused. “But…what <em>can</em> I do? OOOOH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I can help you find places!”</p><p>Link had to wait for a moment. Hestu had such a fast pace of speech and such energy that he hadn’t the mental power to respond quickly.</p><p>“Okay…ummm… You don’t have to do anything for me,” Link said. He touched Hestu’s stomach the same comforting way he would touch a fellow Hylian’s shoulder.</p><p>“No! No! NOO! I must help you. It’s the only right thing to do. I’ll be here for a while. If you ever need anyone to guide you around, I’m your guy! Just like the old days!”</p><p>Link nodded gratefully, conceding Hestu’s fierce desire to reciprocate Link’s altruistic action. He felt a twinge of guilt that he didn’t remember Hestu, though…Hestu oddly appeared rather okay with that. Link wondered why.</p><p>Hestu waved goodbye as Link continued on up the path. The path led to a narrow canyon. It was a straight shot to Kakariko Village from here.</p><p>Suddenly, a red beam focused on him. Link looked around and followed the beam up. The mobile Guardian Stalker that was patrolling the area found him! Link panicked, realizing that he was only seconds from being blasted into oblivion. He barely got out his shield out in time just to block the blast from striking him. It deflected away and right into the cliff with a powerful blast, and his shield was shattered to pieces.</p><p>Link took out his other traveler’s shield and this time deflected the beam right back into the Guardian. The blast disoriented the machine, and it tumbled into the canyon. Much to Link’s horror, this Guardian stood right back up like it was nothing. Link backed away from the machine, realizing that he was well out of his depth.</p><p>However, the Guardian pursued him on its six spidery legs, heavily outpacing Link. It propped itself along the walls of the canyon and crawled over Link, trapping him. Anger and defiance overcame Link’s self-preservation. He pulled out a bow and shot it in the eye as it aimed at him again…and it did nothing.</p><p>He had only seconds to do something. He ran up the wall and backflipped with great strength and agility right as the blast fired off at him. The beam flew past Link and exploded against the ground, lighting it ablaze.</p><p>Link only had one more trick up his sleeve. He took out his shield, fueled by his anger and determination to survive. He successfully deflected the blast right back into the Guardian’s eye, but it barely even flinched. Terror began to flood Link as he wondered if anything could destroy this thing.</p><p>He reflected another blast from the machine. It fell on its side, revealing a large blue light on its underside. Clouds of Malice emerged from it as it glowed and exploded in bright blue light. Link was exhilarated from this. He actually did it…if barely.</p><p>“Whoa,” he muttered.</p><p>In the wake of the Guardian’s explosion, there was a lot of material left in its wake. More Ancient Screws and Springs, another Ancient Core, and three new materials. Two were other simple components of these Guardians, Ancient Shafts and Ancient Gears.</p><p>But the last one was different. It was a Giant Ancient Core, which as its name described, was a much larger Ancient Core. This one was described to be exceedingly rare by the Sheikah Slate, existing only inside the functional Guardians. Since few people ever survive an encounter, let alone destroy a Guardian, few have ever gotten their hands on one of these.</p><p>Link took a moment to be grateful to have survived this encounter.</p>
<hr/><p>An older Sheikah woman named Nanna sat near a campfire. She was in pain, holding her ankle.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Link knelt next to her.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. I’m sorry. I twisted my ankle,” she said. She strained to stand up, seeing if her ankle could handle her weight. It still hurt her, but she didn’t want to seem weak in front of a strange traveler. “Sorry you had to see me like that.”</p><p>Nanna looked at him with a shocked expression. She was looking right at his Sheikah Slate.</p><p>“Where did you get that object hanging from your waist?” Nanna asked.</p><p>Link explained, “I…found it in a shrine. The Shrine of Resurrection. I think that’s what it’s called. I woke up and it was just there.”</p><p>“I see,” whispered Nanna. “That Sheikah Slate is a symbol. It means you are the hero of legend. Though there are few who know of such legends anymore. We Sheikah have been waiting for you for a very long time.”</p><p>“You have?” Link said, hopeful for more from her.</p><p>Nanna nodded. “Yes. You should meet with our leader, Lady Impa.”</p><p>“Where can I find her?”</p><p>“In that large house over there.” Nanna pointed at a large house near some small waterfalls. It almost looked like the landscape was protecting it. “It was a real honor to meet you. Hehe, I suppose you’re used to hearing that, having lived as long as you have.”</p><p>Link forced a chuckle. If only she knew that he’d supposedly been asleep his whole life. Or so he’d been told.”</p><p>Link went down through the village. There were two people guarding the stairwell leading to the house.</p><p>The Sheikah Slate alerted him to the presence of a nearby shrine. He noticed it on the top of a slope over the village. He went to the shrine and activated it, claiming the blessing from the Sheikah Monk inside. This monk was named Ta’loh Naeg. Now he could get to Kakariko Village instantly.</p><p>Link then headed down to the village. On the way, a little girl came running up.</p><p>“Hi!” she screamed.</p><p>“Uh…hello,” Link answered instinctively. “What’s your name?”  </p><p>“I’m Cottla! And I’m playing hide-and-seek with Mommy. I think she’s hiding behind that thing over there!” Cottla pointed to the ancient shrine. Link didn’t remember seeing any Sheikah woman hiding there. He smiled, knowing that she’d have to search a little bit more for her mother.</p><p>On the way he down, he took note of a clothing shop, an inn, and another store nearby. As he approached Impa’s house, the two guards at the bottom of the stairs immediately glared at him, ready for a fight.</p><p>“You there! Who are you?! How dare you trespass upon Lady Impa’s abode!” said one.</p><p>“Cado! Look!” said the other, pointing to Link’s Sheikah Slate.</p><p>Cado looked at the device in utter disbelief. “It can’t be. Could it? No, it’s not possible. That would mean…that would mean you’re the hero.”</p><p>Both men relaxed.</p><p>“Forgive me,” said the other man. “I’m Dorian. We have heard the legends from Lady Impa herself. Please, friend… Go ahead and step inside.”</p><p>Cado and Dorian stepped aside, allowing Link up to the home. All over the house were the Sheikah eye symbols and the triangular symbols. A girl was cleaning the floor near the door. Even crouched, her impressive height was obvious. She had to at least be Link’s height, if not maybe taller than him. She inadvertently confirmed this when she stood up and was perfectly eye-level with him…too bad she quickly became nervous and averted her eyes.</p><p>“A man… Is…that’s a Sheikah Slate,” she stammered. “Could you be the hero my grandmother told me about? What was his name?”</p><p>Link raised his hands to her. “Breathe. Just breathe.”</p><p>“Okay, umm…” The girl sighed. “Lin…Link? Is that it?”</p><p>He looked at the Sheikah girl worried, as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p>“Oh, it’s…it’s not that I forgot. I…um…I’m just bad at speaking. My name is Pa… Paaa… Ugh! My name is Paya!”</p><p>The poor girl’s voice was trembling.</p><p>“Phew, I said it.” Paya pulled her hands from her face. “I know I should be able to say that easily. It’s my own name and all. Uh…I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Are you okay, now?” Link asked.</p><p>“Yes. My grandmother’s been awaiting your return ever since I was little. Please go in,” she said. Link looked at her worried for a moment. “Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Link nodded and reached for the door. However, curiosity got the better of him. “If you don’t mind me asking, what’s this symbol.” Link pointed to the triangular symbol.</p><p>Paya smiled and spoke with much more smoothness, her nervousness reduced. “That’s the Triforce. It’s a relic left behind by the Golden Goddesses: Din, Goddess of Power; Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom; Farore, Goddess of Courage. It’s the harmonious union of power, wisdom, and courage. It’s the most powerful relic in the land.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Link said. He entered.</p><p>Inside this house was a simple bare room. Few decorations and distinguishing features save for an image on the wall depicting a field full of decayed Guardians and a large glowing ball on a pedestal. This large room appeared to be a place where mass religious practice would occur, given the numerous cushions all over the floor.</p><p>And at the front was a small old woman wearing an enormous Sheikah-embroidered hat just like the Sheikah Monks. That must be Impa.</p><p>“So you’re finally awake,” she said. Impa looked up from under her hat to see him personally. “It has been quite a long time, Link. I am much older now, but you remember me, don’t you?”</p><p>Link felt guilty that he didn’t, so much so that he couldn’t speak to her. He could only look at her like he did everyone else: as a stranger.</p><p>“What is the matter? You are looking at me as though I am a stranger to you. Those eyes…they lack the light of familiarity.” Impa seemed crushed by Link’s absence of a response to her. “It is I, courageous one. Impa. Surely you must at least remember the name Impa?”</p><p>Link shook his head.</p><p>“I see… So you have lost your memory.” The pain in Impa’s voice vanished.</p><p>Link said, “I know about the Guardians, the Divine Beasts, Calamity Ganon, the Champions, and the destruction from 100 years ago. But I don’t remember any of it.”</p><p>“It matters not. In fact, that may be a blessing in disguise for the time being. Dearest Link, please come a bit closer.”</p><p>Link did as she requested.</p><p>“What you say is correct. A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Hyrule was destroyed. After you fell, Princess Zelda’s final wish was to place you in a sacred slumber.”</p><p>“And then she went to face Ganon alone,” Link said.</p><p>Impa was surprised that Link knew of this. However, she did not linger on it. “She did. Before she went nobly to meet her fate, she entrusted me with some words she wished to say to you. I have been waiting 100 years to deliver the princess’s message.”</p><p>“Please, tell me,” Link quietly begged.</p><p>Impa raised her hand to halt his speaking. “However! These words which the princess risked her life to leave you… Well, if you are to hear them, you must be prepared to risk your life as well. I am afraid that burden may be too much to bear while you are still without your memories.”</p><p>“No,” Link said firmly. “That monster around the castle is threatening all of these innocent lives. I can’t just stand by and do nothing. Please, tell me what she said.”</p><p>Impa smiled and chuckled. “Not a memory to your name, yet you are as intent as ever to charge forward with only courage and justice on your side. You have not changed a bit. Once a hero, always a hero, it seems.”</p><p>Link smiled back to her.</p><p>“Very well,” Impa softly said. “Since you have lost your memory, I will recount for you all that has happened.”</p><p>Impa stepped down from her column of cushions, beckoning, Link to sit on them. He sat and crossed his legs. He faced a poster, that looked much like the images that King Rhoam had shown him through visions. The style was the same, with the Guardians, the Divine Beasts, the Sheikah Towers, and finally, Ganon, the princess, and the hero chosen by the sword.</p><p>A wave of Impa’s fingers implanted a vision of this poster in Link’s mind, encompassing all that he could see and imagine.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The poster’s details vanished. And then there appeared the abstract image of Calamity Ganon, manifested in lines of green and lines of red, detailing the monstrosity’s body, hair and vicious teeth. It was a horror of the greatest power. </em>
</p><p>“The history of the royal family of Hyrule is also the history of Calamity Ganon, a primal evil that has endured over the ages.”</p><p>
  <em>Around Ganon was a powerful army of Guardians. Leading the attack on Ganon was the princess that seemed to bear the power of the Triforce, and the knight wielding the sword that seals the darkness. They all fought together in harmony, drawing strength from each other. The image of this battle slowly vanished into darkness.”</em>
</p><p>“This evil has been turned back time and time again by a warrior wielding the soul of a hero, and a princess who carries the blood of the Goddess. With the passage of time, each conflict with Ganon faded into legend. So listen closely as I tell you of this ‘legend’ that occurred 10,000 years ago.”</p><p>
  <em>Across the edge of the poster, trees, people, living beings, and the land. The people worked to harvest the land against the power of the elements, constructing farms and homes. </em>
</p><p>“Hyrule was then blossoming as a highly advanced civilization. Even the most powerful monsters posed little threat to the denizens of the realm.”</p><p>
  <em>Another series of images manifest, and they showed various Sheikah tribe members constructing machines of magic and mechanical power. They were watched over by the King of Hyrule, and his guards and soldiers.</em>
</p><p>“The people thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land, should Calamity Ganon ever return.”</p><p>
  <em>Around an image of Hyrule Castle emerged Sheikah Towers. Many of them. </em>
</p><p>“They constructed four mechanical wonders that came to be known as the Divine Beasts. They also built a legion of autonomous weapons called Guardians. The Divine Beasts were piloted by four individuals of exceptional skills from across the land.”</p><p>
  <em>Illustrations of the Divine Beasts manifested in the four corners of the poster. In the upper left corner was a green bird-like beast, the upper right a red lizard-like beast, in the lower left gold camel-like beast, and the lower right a blue elephant-like beast. All four of these mechanical wonders had a living being illustrated along with them, in the same color of their respective Divine Beast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alongside the four Divine Beasts and their pilots manifested numerous smaller Guardians, an entire army of them. So many that they could fight a war in place of living soldiers. Around these Guardians and the Divine Beasts were images of Sheikah Monks. </em>
</p><p>“And thus, the plan to neutralize Ganon was forged.”</p><p>
  <em>There was a vicious rumble accompanied by an unnatural quiet roar. A ball of green and red appeared from nothing, as Ganon made his entrance, just as the ancient people had feared so greatly. The abomination quickly turned into his full form and power. </em>
</p><p>“Upon Ganon’s inevitable return to Hyrule, the princess and the hero fought alongside these four Champions against this ancient evil.”</p><p>
  <em>The princess wielding sacred power and the hero bearing the great sword fought Ganon together as the Guardians came to their assistance. And thus, the poster had regained its original appearance, with all of the details. </em>
</p><p>“The Guardians were tasked with protecting the hero as the Divine Beasts unleashed a furious attack upon their terrible foe. And when the hero wielding the sword that seals the darkness delivered his final blow, the princess used her sacred power to seal away Calamity Ganon.”</p>
<hr/><p>Link stepped down from the cushions to allow Impa back up.</p><p>“We tried to do the same thing, right? Follow our ancestor’s path,” Link said.</p><p>Impa nodded. “Yes. A hundred years ago, we attempted to do the same in preparation for the foretold revival of Ganon. But…in the end… We underestimated his power.”</p><p>“He took control of them. The Guardians, the Divine Beasts, and laid waste to Hyrule,” Link added.</p><p>“In order to avoid ever making that grave mistake again, the princess left you these words… Free the four Divine Beasts. That is what she said.”</p><p>“I’ve fought Guardians on the way here. It doesn’t seem like they can be freed. What makes the Divine Beasts any different?” Link inquired.</p><p>“The Guardians are self-controlled weapons. The four Divine Beasts are the ancient Sheikah weapons wielded by the four Champions who Ganon defeated.”</p><p>Link remembered the vision that Rhoam showed him.</p><p>“The Divine Beast Vah Rudania controlled by Daruk of the Gorons. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh controlled by Revali of the Rito. The Divine Beast Vah Naboris controlled by Urbosa of the Gerudo. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta controlled by Mipha of the Zora.”</p><p>That name…Mipha…it triggered an instinctive emotion, a sense of recognition. Link questioned why he was feeling anything at all for a name that he didn’t recognize. Link passed it off as his memories attempting to return.</p><p>And then Link remembered the massive…thing he saw crawling around the volcano. Was that one of the Divine Beasts?</p><p>“It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help you. You must infiltrate the Divine Beasts that were stolen away by Ganon 100 years ago and bring them back to our side,” Impa explained.</p><p>Link nodded and spoke with confidence in knowing what he had to do, “Okay. I understand. What do I need to do?”</p><p>“You must locate the four races scattered across Hyrule. The Sheikah Slate will guide you on your way. You must go where it tells you and meet with each leader there,” she said.</p><p>“There’s no time to waste,” Link said. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Now, now. Do not be too hasty, Link. It seems to me that your Sheikah Slate is not yet complete. The device Princess Zelda left you is your guide and also your memory,” she claimed.</p><p>Link watched her, waiting for more.</p><p>“Let’s see…” Impa thought about where Link could go. “Someone at the research lab in Hateno Village might be able to help you.”</p><p>“Where is Hateno Village?” Link asked.</p><p>Impa gestured to the Sheikah Slate. Link opened it up and went to the map. A yellow dot appeared to the east, in the middle of what looked to be a town at the end of the map. There was a tower nearby that he could warp to.</p><p>“The location shining on the eastern edge is Hateno Village. It is a small village, one of the very few places that avoided suffering significant damage during the Great Calamity. There, you will find my older sister, Purah.”</p><p>“If I go there, they can help me remember,” Link whispered to himself, scared.</p><p>“Are you afraid to remember?” Impa asked.</p><p>Link nodded. “Terrified. Like you said, it’s probably a blessing in disguise. I’m not sure I want to remember how I ended up in the Shrine of Resurrection. How I got these scars all over my body.”</p><p>Impa watched Link empathetically. She seemed solemn at the mention of his slumber, almost seeming to silently agree with his sentiment. Maybe it was better not to remember.</p><p>“But it’s not about what I want,” Link said. “Princess Zelda, Hyrule, the people, they need me. The real me. And if I have to relive a painful part of my life, then so be it.”</p><p>Link left. As he did, Impa smiled. “Go forth, Link. Seize your destiny.”</p>
<hr/><p>Link looked around. He needed more supplies for the journey ahead. He looked in the store where they kept numerous arrows, both normal and fire. However, he had nowhere near enough rupees to buy them. He spoke with the store’s owner.</p><p>“Hello,” Link said.</p><p>“Hello, there, traveler…” She noticed the Sheikah Slate. “Wow…I never thought you’d wake up in my lifetime. Welcome. What do you need?”</p><p>“I need money. I have things I can sell you. Will you take them?”</p><p>Link dropped every gem in his inventory. The amber he found in a shrine, and the assortment of various gems that he obtained from the monster’s camp.</p><p>“Did you…Why am I even asking? Of course, one of the first things you’d do is take down a monster camp,” commented the shop keeper, almost laughing.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Link said.</p><p>“Please. The only places where you can find this many different gems are monster camps. Those marauders harvest and steal everything they can. They’re hoarders by nature,” said the shopkeeper. “All this right here…will get you 15,000 rupees. Hand me that Sheikah Slate.”</p><p>Link gave it to her. She took it to her money vault and had that number of rupees loaded into it. She returned the device to Link.</p><p>“And now you are officially a rich man,” she commented. “I took the liberty of preemptively charging you for all the arrows in the store. I assume you’re here to buy them.”</p><p>Link grinned. “You assume correctly.”</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll have to restock now. Not that I’m complaining, it’s not often I sell out like this,” said the shopkeeper. “My advice to you is to go to the nearby tailor store. They’ve got stealth armor set there. It’s really good if you need to sneak around.”</p><p>Link nodded gratefully. He went to the store, and there was stealth armor there. He bought it all and downloaded the clothing into the Sheikah Slate. The owner of this store expressed little surprise at meeting Link, even after she noticed the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>Link tried the outfit. It fit him snugly, and as the arrow storeowner said, it rendered him almost soundless in his movements. He particularly liked the turban that wrapped around his head, and how it contoured the cloth that covered his mouth. Only his eyes were exposed. It came with a set of cloth that Link didn’t know what to do with.</p><p>“That’s for your hair,” the tailor told him. She went around the counter and pulled his hair back. She undid the braid the king’s spirit gave him. Link handed her the comb that was gifted to him so that she could detangle it. She looked at it surprised.</p><p>“What is it?” Link asked.</p><p>“Where did you get this?”</p><p>“Ummm…it was a gift from a friend. Why?”</p><p>The tailor scoffed. “You see these flowers? These are Silent Princess flowers. They were a favorite of Princess Zelda’s. Only two of these combs were ever made, and Lady Impa has the other one.”</p><p>“Oh…” Link said. He couldn’t believe that he hadn’t even realized that the comb was hers. It made sense. The old man, King Rhoam, implied the comb was his daughter’s. The initials also matched…Zelda Bosphoramus Hyrule.</p><p>“Anyways, your hair’s very healthy, especially for this length, but it’s a mess. How long has it been since you washed it? Come on back here. My mom taught me to work with hair.”</p><p>“Okay. How much?”</p><p>The tailor shook her head. “On the house.”</p><p>She took him to a backroom where she had a bucket of water and a nice fireplace. The water was warm, likely heated over this flame. The tailor laid Link down on a bed with a head lift. His long wavy brown hair hung low inside of a small basin that that tailor filled with warm water. She massaged his scalp, soaking his hair with the warm water. Link <em>loved </em>the feeling of this, so much that he almost fell asleep.</p><p>The tailor used a slightly viscous but mostly fluid paste and massaged it into Link’s hair from the ends to the roots. She wrapped his long hair in a warm hydrophobic cloth and sat him up. She placed him underneath an open window, where a gentle breeze blew across his skin.</p><p>“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” she said.</p><p>She pulled some more stealth armor from a closet nearby and went to work in the clothing shop again. Link tuned out whatever she was saying to the customers that she was helping out. He looked out the window. He closed his eyes and imagined that he was in a lush field of Silent Princess flowers.</p><p>Silent Princess…this was the first time he’d ever heard of that name, but…there was still something about that name, and the flower. It was this sense of familiarity. Just like when he first pulled the Sheikah Slate from the pedestal. He thought about it for a long time…because he realized the image of the field of Silent Princesses was not a dream. It was more like a fragment of a memory.</p><p>This place, this strange remnant of a memory looked real. It was a field near Hyrule Castle…but that was the only remaining detail. The rest was just blank, nothing more. Just him in a field of Silent Princesses.</p><p>And then the tailor came back. She pulled some supplies from another shelf, another paste and a fine small blade. Link did not resist when she pulled up a chair and tenderly touched his face, gently massaging the cream deep into his beard until it reached his skin.</p><p>And then he closed his eyes. The tailor slowly dragged the blade across his skin, shearing off the hair from his face. Her fingers and hands moved with incredible precision, so much so that it was like she was performing surgery on him. She slowly cleaned up his face until his face was cleared of the beard. She shaved off nearly ten years from his face. He looked closer to his real age of being in his mid-thirties.</p><p>“Wow,” said the tailor. She almost seemed to be flustered. She distracted herself by turning her attention to Link’s hair. She washed out the paste that cleaned and softened his hair. She brushed it out with Zelda’s comb and towel-dried his hair and subsequently pulled into a tight and secure braid. She wrapped it up in the nice clean white cloth. Not just loosely, but covering pretty much the entire braid, not just securing it, but protecting the hair from the elements to a good degree, even the tip.</p><p>She gave him the final gift. It was a jar full of the same paste.</p><p>“So, use this paste every three days. I recommend you keep the braid throughout the day and sleep with it down. Comb it out every morning and every night, and your hair will be spectacular.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Link said. He looked at himself in the mirror, shocked to see his own face so clean…and that his face felt so cold. He could actually feel the air hitting his face. A beard, even a thin one, is very good at blocking the flow of air.</p><p>“How did you learn how to do this?”</p><p>“Lady Impa taught me.”</p><p>As Link left the room, he pondered if he should ask Impa to teach him this. Right before he left, he noticed another article of clothing, the Hylian Hood. The gorgeous black hood with a distinctive cape that immediately drew his attention. Link bought it on a whim.</p><p>Link left the store and checked his map. It was almost sunset at this point. He selected the Hateno Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Locked Mementos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A pair of travelers, a couple, names Holden and Mara, walked together down the road as the sun began to disappear. Their lanterns were out, and their horses were trotting along, carrying what little they had as they went along the way. They were serene and quiet, at peace. It was quite a peaceful sunset, with the stars slowly trickling into visibility.</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to finally sleep in our own bed again,” Mara muttered.</p>
<p>“I don’t plan on sleeping. I plan on enjoying some fun activities,” Holden said with a seductive slur, and a smolder…one that failed miserably to look sexy…and yet it still turned her on in a way only Holden could.</p>
<p>“Don’t get excited, Holden. I’m <em>way</em> too tired. When I get in that bed, I’m going straight to sleep,” she slurred.</p>
<p>The pair trotted down the past Camphor Pond and through the path that divided the Ginner and Midla Woods. The Sheikah Tower high behind them glowed blue. Clouds of blue light signaled Link’s arrival.</p>
<p>As Link looked over the land, he noticed the lights of Holden and Mara. He looked through the Sheikah Slate’s scope and saw them…and saw several monsters closing in around them from the through the trees.</p>
<p>Holden and Mara continued on their trek, completely unaware of their impending doom. Between the trees, the eyes of their hunters glowed between the bushes. Holden and Mara had no weapons with them. No swords, no shields.</p>
<p>The Bokoblins waited patiently until their prey was as deep in trees as possible. Then they ambushed the two with spears, crying out and scaring the horses. However, they were surrounded on both sides, spooking the horses to run into the trees, accidentally throwing off their riders in the process.</p>
<p>The Bokoblins ignored the horses and targeted the couple. They stood up and tried to run away. They had nowhere to go, nowhere to run. The Bokoblins surrounded them, slowly circling in, allowing them a good look at their inevitable fate for a long moment.</p>
<p>Link paraglided into the fray. He fell between the branches and drew his bow in midair. Once again, Link shot the Bokoblins in quick succession, once again channeling an inner ability to slow time down for a moment.</p>
<p>To the monsters and the couple, Link aimed unnaturally fast, shooting all four arrows in the mere second he had before he hit the ground. Not just that, but they were all perfect shots to the Bokoblins’ heads, tearing through their brains. Their bodies disappeared in clouds of Malice.</p>
<p>Link landed, but unlike the last time, he was not winded. The enhancements he was gifted from Hylia really did some wonders. He channeled that power for even longer than before, yet he wasn’t even exhausted from it.</p>
<p>He checked on the two victims. Holden and Mara were physically fine, but they were shaken up very badly by the terror they just induced. The married couple knew that they were lucky. The dark hood he was wearing didn’t make him seem endearing to them, at least until they saw his face in lantern light.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Mara said, trembling, nearly crying.</p>
<p>Link helped them to their feet. Their horses came back on their own accord. They were visibly agitated, but they seemed calmer. On impulse, Link patted the Mara’s horse on her back and the side of her neck. She calmed down and neighed and sputtered. Link did this exact thing with Holden’s horse.</p>
<p>“We were on our way to Hateno village,” Holden said. “They just came out of nowhere. Those things, they’re everywhere.”</p>
<p>“Come on. Let’s go. There could be more of them around here,” Link said.</p>
<p>Link rode with Holden to Hateno Village. They graciously thanked him for saving their lives before returning to their home. By now, the sun had already set. Link didn’t want to waste any time searching for this research lab that Impa spoke of. However, he needed to eat something.</p>
<p>There was a sort of kitchen area with several lit fireplaces and pots. Link took out the recipe handbook Hino gave him and randomly chose a fruit-based recipe, since most of the ingredients he had were fruits and inedible stuff. He enjoyed a nice meal and was more than grateful to have this cookbook at hand to help him make more nutritious meals.</p>
<p>There was a nearby shop. Inside were some foods, but more importantly, there were a bunch of arrows, 15 normal ones, and 35 bomb arrows. There was also a greater arrangement of ingredient items like milk, mushrooms and bird eggs.</p>
<p>“How may I help you?” asked the shopkeeper.</p>
<p>“How much for everything in here?” Link asked plainly.</p>
<p>“Uh……” The shopkeeper needed more time to process the request. “Umm……Everything in here, uh, tallies up to 1612 rupees. I’ll round that down to 1600.”</p>
<p>Link took out his Sheikah Slate, requesting that number of rupees. Five gold rupees and one silver one manifested from it on the shopkeeper’s desk, much to his utter shock. He enthusiastically claimed the rupees. Link helped himself to all of the items in the shop.</p>
<p>“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” Link said with a friendly smile before leaving.</p>
<p>“Uh…yeah it was…please come back some other time,” the shopkeeper said extremely flatly, still holding the rupees tight to his body. He watched with shock as Link left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Outside, Link saw the research lab at the top of the hill. It was at the top of the hill. As Link walked towards the lab, he came upon a lantern with a strange blue flame. There was a discarded torch on the ground near it. Link wondered what this strange blue flame was.</p>
<p>“The little girl from Hateno Ancient Tech Lab lit that lantern,” said a little girl’s voice. Her voice, Holden, Mara, virtually everyone he encountered had the same accent he did. His voice must be the one of the common people.</p>
<p>Link turned to find a young girl watching him.</p>
<p>“What little girl?” Link inquired.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’m Karin. I saw the Sheikah girl. I saw her right there! Where you’re standing! It’s true!” This girl seemed all sorts of excited, like she had uncovered a great secret. “I tried to tell a grown-up about her, but they said the only people who live there are an old man and an old woman. No one ever listens to kids.”</p>
<p>Link knelt in front of Karin. “Nice to meet you Karin. My name’s Link.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Link. Do you believe me?”</p>
<p>Link nodded. Karin grinned widely.</p>
<p>“YAY!!” She jumped up and down for joy.</p>
<p>“You said you saw this little girl lighting this lantern? Where did she go?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“She went back to the lab,” Karin said.</p>
<p>“What was she doing with this blue flame?”</p>
<p>Karin shrugged. “I don’t know. But…the lab up there has a furnace that’s lit by a blue flame. It went out a couple days ago. Maybe she was bringing this back up to light it?”</p>
<p>Link nodded. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Karin’s mother came calling for her. The little girl ran off back into her mother’s arms. The woman looked at Link with suspicious eyes before heading off back home.</p>
<p>Link took out his own torch and lit it with headed up the path. There was one next to a tree. The path then sharply curved back, going on further up the hill. There was yet another lantern. Link thought that these were probably useful for keeping things lit during a rainy night. There was a sign that indicated that going up the hill would lead to the lab. In the opposite direction was Hateno Pasture.</p>
<p>Further up the hill, near another torch, there was a boy. They were both watching the lab, which was now in close view, with a single path leading up to the lab.</p>
<p>“Is there really a girl up there?” he said. “Sefaro! Have you seen a girl?!”</p>
<p>Sefaro was near a higher tree.</p>
<p>“No luck! There’s nothing here, Azu!” he yelled.</p>
<p>Azu and Sefaro. They must be the boys who Karin was talking about down below. Link didn’t pay them any more mind and continued up the hill. He lit the last lantern which was right in front of the research lab.</p>
<p>Like Karin had said, there was a furnace here. Link noticed a circular design in front of the facility, much like the ones from the Sheikah Towers and the shrines, the places that acted as waypoints for the Sheikah Slate’s teleportation capabilities.</p>
<p>When Link ignited the furnace with this blue flame, the entire structure around it started glowing the same shade of blue. The entire furnace, which resembled something like a balloon, came alive, and the waypoint circle activated.</p>
<p>“Hateno Ancient Tech Lab is now set as a travel gate,” said the Sheikah Slate’s electronic voice.</p>
<p>Sure enough, there was a new blue mark on the map. The shrines and the towers had their own unique symbols, and now there was a third one for the lab in Hateno village.</p>
<p>Link entered the tech lab, finding a disorganized array of books and papers everywhere. There was an old man and a little girl in the room, both Sheikah. However, there was no old woman to be found.</p>
<p>The little girl noticed Link. “Whaaaaaat?! Linky! Is it really you?! Snappity… SNAP!”</p>
<p>The child jumped up and down for joy, much to Link’s bewilderment and confusion. Not just because she knew who he was, but because she called him a nickname like they were best friends. Maybe they were in a previous life, but right now, not so much…except this person was a child. How would a person he knew as a child still be a child now.</p>
<p>The little girl looked away from Link and whispered to herself. “No, no. Now’s not the time for this. The Guidance Stone is suddenly working again, and now Linky has arrived.”</p>
<p>The old man in the corner was watching them.</p>
<p>“Say, Linky! Did you by any chance, happen to light the furnace outside?” asked the little girl.</p>
<p>“Uhh… yes,” Link said.</p>
<p>“If you figured out how to do that without being told…” The little girl thought to herself what this meant. “You must’ve come out of the Slumber of Restoration in good shape!”</p>
<p>Link shrugged. “Or a little girl who told me about you said you were bringing a blue flame up here.”</p>
<p>“Dammit… I knew she saw me.” The little girl covered her face with the large mask she had. “Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I am the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab’s distinguished director. ♪Purah ♪ Snappity snap!”</p>
<p>“You’re Purah… Impa told me I’d be meeting with her <em>older</em> sister. You’re just a child,” Link commented.</p>
<p>“HOW VERY RUDE!” The little girl pouted. “…Well…I guess it’s not rude at all. That is a logical conclusion to jump to.” Once again, this girl went from excited yelling to muttering to herself in an instant.</p>
<p>The old man in the corner was watching them, chuckling the whole time.</p>
<p>Purah spoke to Link again. “The truth is, I look this way because of a failed experiment. Well, I say ‘failed’ in the sense that it was too successful. But that’s beside the point. So, Impa sent you here to get your Sheikah Slate repaired, correct?”</p>
<p>“Precisely,” Link said.</p>
<p>Purah jumped up and down happily. “♪Called it! ♪ We’ll get to that, but first, I have a few questions! Do you remember any dreams from your time in the Slumber of Restoration? You don’t look like you’ve changed at all in the last 100 years, but <em>something</em> must have happened in all that time! No matter, I’m just happy you’re in one piece!”</p>
<p>Link removed his hood and pulled his hair braid out. “Did we know each other? Before The Calamity?”</p>
<p>“You don’t remember me?” Purah said shocked and hurt. “Even though, 100 years ago, I took you to the Shrine of Ressurrection after Calamity Ganon fatally wounded you? Even though I was the one who put you safely into the Slumber of Restoration?”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember anything,” Link answered honestly. “I barely even remembered my own name. I don’t know what happened… it’s like I was just born or something when I woke up out of that Shrine of Resurrection.”</p>
<p>Purah got out a notebook and started writing.</p>
<p>“Okay… As expected. After 100 years in the Slumber of Restoration, subject… has lost all memories…Has not aged, but facial and head hair have still grown…” she said. She put the book away. “Sorry, I have a bad habit of taking notes rather abruptly like that. It’s a charming quirk. And now, let’s go ahead and restore those Sheikah Slate runes for you! Linky! Give me a nice SNAP!”</p>
<p>“SNAAAP!”</p>
<p>“Nice one!” Purah high-fived Link happily, and even he was starting to enjoy her energetic presence. “Okay then, Sheikah Slate repair underway. Guidance Stone lock removed, and let’s get this started.”</p>
<p>The Guidance Stone pedestal opened up, ready to receive the Sheikah Slate. Link placed it inside.</p>
<p>“Sheikah Slate authenticated,” said the electronic voice. “Camera, Hyrule Compendium, and album missing files confirmed. Starting repair.”</p>
<p>The Guidance Stone glowed brightly and dripped energy onto the Sheikah Slate. Link retrieved the device and examined it.</p>
<p>A new rune was added to the slate, the Camera rune. It created true-to-life images of whatever was in front of it.</p>
<p>It seemed that this rune was already extensively used before the Great Calamity. From how it looked, these images were taken before, because some of these images had a view of Hyrule Castle, except it didn’t have a dark aura around it, nor did it have any pillars emerging around it.</p>
<p>There were twelve of these images.</p>
<p>In another area, there was the incomplete Hyrule Compendium. There were different categories for monsters, equipment, treasures, non-malicious creatures, and materials. Most of the slots were already filled with images, only certain monster slots being unfilled. Link wondered if he should dread what may fill those empty slots.</p>
<p>“And it’s all fixed up now!” Purah cheered. “Lemme see!”</p>
<p>Link showed her the Sheikah Slate’s screen.</p>
<p>“Camera, Hyrule Compendium, album… It all looks good,” Purah confirmed. “Alright, this is going to sound bizarre, but please take a picture of me with the Camera. And don’t forget to let me see it!”</p>
<p>Link did as she requested, taking a picture of Purah, letting her take up most of the image.</p>
<p>“Ooooh! I can’t wait! Lemme see! Lemme see!” He showed her the image. “Hm? My, who is this beautiful creature?”</p>
<p>Link lowered the Sheikah Slate, but Purah was still mesmerized with the picture…even though it was out of her line of sight at this point.</p>
<p>“Oh! Sorry! I kind of lost it there,” Purah said. “I saw that there were some old landscape photos stored in the album. I knew Princess Zelda had made frequent use of the Camera feature, but this…”</p>
<p>Link looked at the pictures as Purah continued to think. “They look familiar, these places. I feel like I’ve seen them before.”</p>
<p>Purah quickly jumped up and down. “Linky! You were Princess Zelda’s appointed knight, which means…”</p>
<p>“That I was probably with her when she took these pictures?” Link guessed.</p>
<p>“Precisely! ♪Snappity snap! ♪” Purah cheered. “The ‘lost memory’ thing could prove troublesome. But don’t lose hope! It just means these pictures could be the missing piece to help restore your lost memories. And who knows, maybe you’ll remember even more just by walking around!”</p>
<p>Link smiled, hopeful. As much as he dreaded learning how he was fatally injured during the disaster, Link also wanted to remember his life prior to all of this.</p>
<p>“I suggest you check in with Impa. She knows more about Princess Zelda than even I do!”</p>
<p>Link turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Oh wait!” Purah yelled. She chased after Link and gave him a notebook and a pen. “Writing things down has always been helpful for me. Maybe it’ll work for you, too! And, there’s just one more thing I need from you!”</p>
<p>“What is it?” Link said. Previously, Purah was standing on a stool to boost her height, but now she was only up to his hips in height, she was so short.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry about this until after you see Impa, but I want you to bring me back some ancient materials! Or to Robbie at the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. Or if I’m not around, speak with my assistant Symin,” Purah said. So that was the name of the old man in the corner watching them.</p>
<p>“Robbie? Akkala?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“He’s the head of the tech lab in the north near the shore. In exchange for some ancient materials from the Guardians, he’ll make you weapons that’ll make it easier to deal with Guardians. Those things are resilient to weapons we have now, but ancient weapons are their bane.”</p>
<p>Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate and showed her his inventory of ancient materials. Purah screamed for joy so loudly that it was uncomfortable to Symin and Link’s ears.</p>
<p>“You have everything I need to power up your runes!” Purah yelled. “Gimme! Gimme!”</p>
<p>Link pulled away from her. “Whoa! First I need to know what you need!”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah! Sorry!” Purah calmed down. “I need three ancient screws, three ancient shafts, and three ancient cores.”</p>
<p>He gave her exactly that. She quickly took them and the Sheikah Slate. She placed it into the Guidance Stone and started scrambling with the stone, adding the materials to the Sheikah machinery. Link didn’t even bother to ask what she was doing. When she was done, she scrambled back to the stool with her usual chipper attitude and dance-like movements.</p>
<p>“Guidance Stone lock removed! Let’s do this!”</p>
<p>The Guidance Stone dripped onto the Sheikah Slate again. This time, it did it three separate times for three separate drops. With each drop, Link saw a new feature on the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>The first one advanced the Sheikah Sensor. It would no longer just detect the shrines. It would by default, but the sensor was now linked to the Hyrule Compendium, allowing him to track anything he wanted, from monsters to treasure to weaponry. Now he could look for whatever he wanted, save for few things not in the Hyrule Compendium just yet.</p>
<p>The second one advanced the Remote Bombs. Both the Spherical Bombs and Cubic Bombs were advanced and a faster recharge time. Purah described that the blast is now more damaging and with a wider radius of damage, perfect for an ambush against monsters.</p>
<p>The third one advanced Stasis. Originally, it only could freeze objects like boulders and rocks, and would store the kinetic energy of strikes against it. Now, this same principle applied to monsters, who would freeze in place and strikes against them would still accumulate damage that would then take effect after time expired.</p>
<p>“♪My little Guidance Stone did the trick! ♪” Purah sang. “And look at that! You’re Sheikah Slate is all repaired and fully upgraded! With your Sheikah Slate and your legendary swordsmanship, we have nothing to fear, not even from Calamity Ganon!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Purah,” Link said. He eyed her curiously, wondering about the experimental “failure” that resulted in an old woman turning into a child.</p>
<p>Purah’s assistant Symin followed him out of the door. “Link? There’s something I want to show you.”</p>
<p>Link followed Symin all the way down the hill and back into town, which was only lit by the blue-lit lanterns and some gas-powered lights. However, it wasn’t that dark for it. In fact, this whole village was like an island of light in what was otherwise a near pitch-black area. Symin brought Link to a house at the bottom of the hill, near the shrine across a bridge.</p>
<p>“Purah and I bought this house from a weird but talented construction worker. I think…Bolson. That’s his name. I’ve been maintaining it just for you,” Symin told him.</p>
<p>“This…this is mine?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, actually,” Symin said flatly. “It cost us a lot of funds to maintain and refurbish. It slowed down our research considerably since we drained all our funds. But that’s no problem. We did it all for you.”</p>
<p>“Uh…Thank you?”</p>
<p>“I’ll be in the lab.” Symin tapped Link’s shoulder. “Go make yourself comfortable. We even decorated the house with all the best stuff for you.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The inside of this house was incredible. It was a very modest home. It wasn’t quite a two-level home. Rather, there was the main level, and then a set of stairs going up to a small upper area. The house was illuminated by lamps in the wooden frame on the ceiling.</p>
<p>Down below, there was a nice table in the center. It was decorated with a vase with beautiful flowers. It was one large yellow flower with six petals along with numerous little red roses surrounding it. The plates here were beautiful, and they even had the symbol of Hylia engraved on them.</p>
<p>There were nine mounts of the wall, arranged in sets of three. One set was for bows, one for weapons, and one for shields. In the corner between the weapon and shield mounts was a cooking pot over a fireplace. It was surrounded by a grey stone chimney that allowed the smoke to safely leave the home, while leaving the heat to spread throughout the house. Near the main entrance were some supplies with which he could prepare food. Now Link had a place where he could safely cook and eat proper meals. Link placed the recipe book from Hino in the bookshelf next to this kitchen setup.</p>
<p>There were also two doors in plain view. One door led to a large undecorated cellar, in which there was yet another door. This area may have been undecorated, but it was also very large. Link could use this room for whatever he needed.</p>
<p>The door led to a bath. Unlike the cellar, this place was well-decorated and painted beautifully. Tiles of different colors painted a beautiful skyline around the bath. The water which appeared to be continuously pumped in from somewhere outside and then pumped out. Link wondered if it was pumped out to the stream beneath the bridge outside. Given how much of the rock had to be carved out to make this extensive sublevel to the home, Link didn’t think it impossible.</p>
<p>Which was why he shouldn’t have been surprised to find the water was heated. The blue glow below was just like the Shrine of Resurrection. Although this system of Sheikah technology must have heated the water instead of making it a healing substance. Link placed his, or rather Zelda’s hair comb on the vanity near the mirror in this room.</p>
<p>“This is amazing.”  </p>
<p>Under the stairs were several boxes, and another door. Just like the cellar, this room was a wild card. He could make this room into anything he wanted.  </p>
<p>Upstairs, there were several small picture frames. They displayed some landscape and wildflowers but nothing of particular interest. Aside from that, there was a modest size bed and a desk. This area wasn’t nearly as exciting as the lower levels.</p>
<p>There was something in a drawer in the desk. It was a large metal plaque engraved with Link’s complete proper name.</p>
<p>Link Korzem Reshirama.</p>
<p>He went outside to gaze at the natural flower garden. There weren’t a lot of flowers, but enough that the field had some color to it. This definitely was the perfect place for him. However, Link had a mission, one that he couldn’t just ignore.</p>
<p>He teleported to Ta’loh Naeg Shrine, right above Impa’s home. The guards were still awake and at their post. Link took the liberty of paragliding over to the house’s entrance himself past the guards.</p>
<p>Inside, Paya was cleaning the floor around the glowing orb. Impa was still on her cushions. Her eyes were closed. He wondered for a moment if she was asleep.</p>
<p>“Lady Impa?” Link said quietly.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes. She immediately smirked when she saw him clean shaven. Paya glanced up and immediately looked away, blushing heavily. She went back to cleaning the floor to distract herself.</p>
<p>Impa chuckled seeing her granddaughter’s obviously futile attempts to avoid looking at Link.</p>
<p>“Well. I heard Purah was giving you the runaround, but you seem just fine. Now then, let me see,” Impa said.</p>
<p>Link showed her the twelve pictures on the Sheikah Slate’s album.</p>
<p>“Aha! This is without a doubt the Camera that Princess Zelda used 100 years ago.”</p>
<p>Link put the device away. “If I visit these places, will I remember what happened? My life before the Slumber of Restoration?”</p>
<p>Impa nodded. “I believe so. However, there is something I wish to give you.” She pointed to a small trunk underneath the stairs. Link opened it up to find a blue shirt with a sword emblem on its front perfectly tailored to fit him.</p>
<p>He changed out his shirt and put it on. For a moment the scars that marred his body were visible. He did not just have scars on his chest, but his back as well. Impa and Paya both looked shocked at that. The latter also quickly averted her eyes even more flustered than before. She retreated up the stairs, much to her grandmother’s humor.</p>
<p>Wearing this tunic with his Hylian trousers, Link completed the look with the dark caped hood. He stood before Impa donning the outfit, and she smiled.</p>
<p>“Now you look like the hero I knew so many years ago. That tunic was specially made for you when you became a Champion. Please handle it with care.”</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>“I believe that visiting those locations in their proper order may allow you to recover your memories more smoothly, instead of trying to sift through random memories.”</p>
<p>Link nodded. He looked at the images on the album. He remembered the promise a certain someone made to him earlier in that day. He left Impa’s home and found Hestu still standing right where he was before.  </p>
<p>“Hestu,” Link said loudly.</p>
<p>The enormous Korok stood at attention. “Oh! Hi, Link!”</p>
<p>“You said that if I needed a guide, you’re my guy, right?” Link opened his Sheikah Slate’s album and showed him all the pictures that were the key to his memories. “Can you tell me the locations of these twelve places?”</p>
<p>Hestu looked at the twelve images one after the other. He spent a few minutes examining each of the pictures individually. Link couldn’t figure out if he did or didn’t recognize the locations. He worried that Hestu wasn’t able to hold up his promise.</p>
<p>“SHALA-KALA! I know ALL of these places! Does you have a map?” Hestu asked.</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>“Show me!”</p>
<p>Link showed Hestu the Sheikah Slate’s map.</p>
<p>“SHOOOOO! Perfect! Here we go!” The giant Korok started waving his arms around and the Sheikah Slate levitated. Link wasn’t surprised by it. Even at this point, he’d already adjusted to weird things happening to and around the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>Hestu danced, his maracas glowing white. He created mystical music through his maracas just like he did before. The white light of his maracas exploded in a bunch of bubbles that absorbed into the Sheikah Slate. It floated back to Link’s hands.</p>
<p>On the map were twelve dots of different colors. Also, around the images were auras in those same colors, indicating which image was for which dot.</p>
<p>“Ta-da!” Hestu exclaimed. “Now you have all the locations in those pictures!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Link smiled to Hestu, and he quickly realized how many times he’d said that to various people in these last few days.</p>
<p>“If you ever need anything else, you’ll find me at Korok Forest!” Hestu danced around excited. He turned around and jumped down from the cliff, much to Link’s horror. However, his fears were unfounded, as Hestu shook his maracas and levitated with the power of mystical purple bubbles.</p>
<p>Link laughed as Hestu flew off back to his home. He looked at his map and remember Impa’s advice to find the memories in their proper order. However, he also remembered that Purah had mentioned someone named Robbie in the Akkala Region. Someone who could help him combat the Calamity, give him the weaponry necessary to do so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ancient Weaponry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shirtless Link slept on his bed in his home. It was a very soft bed in which he fell asleep quickly, and so large that it almost felt like it was too large. His scars were on full display in the light, scars decorating his muscular body. His hair was down, spread across the bed. The lights outside turned blood red as Link slept. The whole atmosphere of the house went from dark to purely blood red.</p>
<p>A deep rumble from within the ground woke Link up. He looked around realizing the air around him was just purely red. He was frightened to even get out of the bed, especially when he heard the ominous booming growl from outside. He glanced out of the window. He could tell that the landscape was nothing like it should have been, but everything was too blurry for him to see much.</p>
<p>Link finally walked outside…and wasn’t in Hateno Village. He was in the middle of Hyrule field, right in front of Hyrule Castle. The moon itself was blood red, cloudy and flowing, more like a bloody sun than the moon. As it continued to rise to the zenith, the very air around him filled with Malice.</p>
<p>Link stepped outside and turned to find that his house was just gone. It vanished into thin air, and thus he was left almost completely naked and exposed to this dark phenomenon. The cold winds should have frozen him in minutes, but they didn’t. All the winds did was blow his hair into a wild stream.</p>
<p>Dark unnatural clouds filled the sky, moving at unnatural speeds as a dark figure appeared behind Link. He felt its presence and turned around to face it. It was a collection of Malice that coalesced into a figure. It wasn’t Hylian, but a Gerudo, a man.</p>
<p>This man was literally constructed of Malice, with the only remotely recognizable feature behind his long red hair flying in the intense winds like a mane of flame. The rest of his “body” was a collection of Malice coalesced into a vague humanoid shape. His eyes were glowing magenta. Link had nothing but his bare hands with which to fight.</p>
<p>“Demise…” this man said.</p>
<p>Link didn’t understand.</p>
<p>“The curse…of Demise…” he said again.</p>
<p>“Destroy…the curse…of Demise…”</p>
<p>The man’s eyes glowed brighter and brighter until it was brighter than the sun, blinding Link. When the light faded, it was nothing but a cloud of Malice swirling like a tornado. The twister expanded until it was a vast cataclysm of dark magic power. From within this dark concentration of power emerged something, an abomination.</p>
<p>It was a giant beast, almost incomprehensible, so large that Link didn’t even reach halfway up its front hoof. It looked like a boar, with enormous tusks with the capability of carving through the ground like it was sand. The gorges left in its wake were practically canyons, the ground shattering like glass under the force of its mere footsteps as it turned to face Link.</p>
<p>The abomination of a boar glared daggers to Link. Its front glowed brightly, releasing a powerful laser beam with so much power and energy that the ground around this beam splashed like water, vaporizing the rock as it traveled, until the beam struck and vaporized Link from existence.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link instantly awoke in his bed, sweaty and frightened. Once he could move, he checked his Sheikah Slate’s clock, finding that it was just five minutes until midnight. He barely even got two hours of sleep in. But he did at least get that much sleep. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>He glanced at the window and saw a red glow.</p>
<p>“No way,” Link whispered. He looked out the window. Instead of finding the moon, he found a blood red blob in the sky. He ran outside wearing nothing but trunks, relieved that he was still in Hateno Village. He watched this blobby red circle rise higher into the sky.</p>
<p>Malice covered the land. Nowhere in Hyrule was free from its presence. The sky turned dark, with the same unnatural clouds from Link’s dream. As soon as the clock struck midnight, red completely overtook the atmosphere, complete with Ganon’s ominous growl.</p>
<p>The moon lingered in the sky, invisible as its color spread throughout the whole sky.</p>
<p>“Link…” Zelda’s voice spoke again.</p>
<p>Calamity Ganon manifested again around Hyrule Castle, rising into the air and roaring once more, sending tremors through the ground. All over the remnants of this once great kingdom, the Malice collected together. Around the camp that Link destroyed manifested Bokoblins and Lizalfos, the ones Link had vanquished before.</p>
<p>“Be on your guard,” Zelda warned. “Ganon’s power grows…it rises to its peak under the hour of the blood moon. By its glow, the aimless spirits of monsters slain in the name of the light return to flesh. Link… Please be careful.”</p>
<p>The sky returned to its normal state quickly, with the natural moon reappearing behind the blood moon. So this was that phenomenon, the one that Hino described. The sky turning blood red, resurrecting the slain monsters. Link wanted to kill Ganon as fast as possible, hopefully ensuring the end of this cycle of blood moons, and maybe spell the end of these monsters’ existence.</p>
<p>However, his nightmare still echoed in his mind. Who was Demise? What was this curse? Who was he? He was clearly a Gerudo, but who was he to Link? These were all the questions Link asked himself, trying to figure out exactly what the meaning of that dream was. Unless of course, it was just a nightmare, and that was it.</p>
<p>However, given that Zelda woke him up from his sleep with a plea and a message, Link couldn’t help but ponder that maybe that wasn’t just a dream, but a plea from someone else. Perhaps regaining his memories would help to answer that question.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Link ate breakfast in the nearby inn. His hair was fully brushed out an braided, wrapped in the protective white cloth. His own gifted home was a bit lonely, and he didn’t want to eat alone every day. Hero he might be, but he was as normal as the next Hylian and preferred socialization.</p>
<p>While he was eating, he happened to listen to a few voices from a table close to him. There were two women eating at their meals and talking about their travels across the land, a black-haired Hylian girl and a pale-skinned pink-haired Gerudo girl. Link came up with nicknames for them: White, Pink.</p>
<p>Link turned to them and asked, “Do you guys know anything about the Akkala Region?”</p>
<p>Pink said, “Are you serious? You’ve been living under a rock your whole life?”</p>
<p>Black punched her in the shoulder and glared daggers at her. Pink turned her back to her companion and pouted like a teenager, refusing to look at Link or her own friend.</p>
<p>Black introduced herself. “I’m Lana. This is Rina.”</p>
<p>“I’m Link.”</p>
<p>“Akkala is a region far to the north of this town,” said Lana. “It’s where you can find the infamous Akkala Citadel Ruins.”</p>
<p>Link leaned in closer to her. “What is that?”</p>
<p>She smiled almost childishly smiled, like she was enthusiastic to tell the story. “Long ago, when Hyrule was at the peak of its power, the kingdom constructed a fortress to protect the Akkala Region. It was said to be unassailable, but during the Great Calamity, Hyrule Castle fell, and the army had no leadership. They had no choice but to flee back to the citadel to make a last stand. They were wiped out by a massive assault from the out-of-control Guardians. It spelled the end of that fortress, and with it, Hyrule was officially destroyed.”</p>
<p>Link shook his head. He realized that he had a personal part in all of this. The story of those who sacrificed themselves in vain in that citadel, Link was part of it. The absence of his memories made it difficult for him, like he was paying great disrespect to those who fell in that dark time.</p>
<p>“Most people around here have grandparents and/or great-grandparents who died there,” Rina added, her voice in pain. “Mine did.”</p>
<p>“What about the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab?” Link asked. “That’s where I’m heading.”</p>
<p>Lana let out an impressed huff. “That’s a long way from here. There are active Guardians in there. Including ones that fricking fly around the destroyed citadel. I don’t think they leave it though. It’s almost like they’re still looking for any survivors.”</p>
<p>“That’s…disturbing,” Link whispered. Lana and Rina both agreed.</p>
<p>“Don’t forget about the Lynels in the area,” Rina warned. “If you don’t know what those are, those are monsters that have the upper body of a man but the main body of a horse. They love using bows that are strong enough to carve metal structures into ribbons. If you see one, you better pray it doesn’t see you. They’re not fond of leaving anyone in their line of sight alive.”</p>
<p>“Duly noted,” Link commented.</p>
<p>“Especially if they’re the rare white-maned or silver versions. They’re dangerous. Not even us Gerudo bother to go after them,” Rina added. “Those creatures are armies of one. But they have the most powerful weapons and best treasures in existence.”</p>
<p>Link remembered something about that. Silver enemies, like Bokoblins and Lizalfos, turn silver when they’re directly infused with Calamity Ganon’s Malice.</p>
<p>“But there’s actually another story about that day, the Calamity.” Rina was now even more excited and giddy, joyful to find someone who was listening to her so intently.</p>
<p>“And this is the part where she rambles,” Rina deadpanned.</p>
<p>“There’s the story of the princess and her legendary knight. They were unmatched in their collective power and bond. It’s said that the power of their love for each other gave them the power to contain Calamity Ganon in Hyrule Castle ever since, and they still fight to this day to keep the monster hidden.”</p>
<p>Lana’s story struck a nerve with Link.</p>
<p>“Those are just rumors, Lana,” Rina muttered dryly. “You’re the only person I’ve ever heard theorizing that.”</p>
<p>“They could be true.” Lana firmly stood her ground. “After all, that’s our job as explorers. Try and find the truth with the little that we have to go on.”</p>
<p>Link smiled to them. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Good luck. You’re gonna need it,” Rina said flatly.</p>
<p>Link returned home. He looked at the compendium. He found the various types of Guardians. The first was the Decayed Guardians, the rusted legless ones. Then there were the Guardian Stalkers, what are collectively known as the Guardians. Then there were two others, Guardian Skywatchers and Guardian Turrets. These were less common. The former was a flying Guardian, and the latter was a stationary machine that could be found around Hyrule Castle.</p>
<p>Four types of Guardians, four different threats. Nice to know.</p>
<p>But Link was getting overwhelmed at this point. He decided to heed Purah’s advice. He sat at the desk on the second floor of his home and started writing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Where do I begin? I guess, I can just start with saying how overwhelmed I feel. It’s like I just woke up, like I was just born, and yet everyone I meet is telling that the fate of Hyrule is in my hands, that all these lives are in my hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t intend to back down. Not at all. If I’m the only one who can do this, that’s fine with me. My only problem is that all of this is piling on me, one thing after another. It’s like I have no time to breathe for myself. Any minute now, that monster around Hyrule Castle could break free. How long do I have? Two days? Two weeks? Two minutes? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone seems to know me, except for me. I remember nothing. I barely remembered my name when I woke up. Impa, Purah, Hestu, they all talk to me like they know me, like I should know them. That pains me so much. People look at me with relief and joy, and I just look back at them with indifference. They hide it, but I can see their pain. Purah…maybe it didn’t hurt her as much. She seemed to expect that I would forget. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And now…with this idea that I had a relationship with the princess. With Zelda? Did I? Did I not? With what Impa said about me always being with Princess Zelda as her appointed knight, I imagine those rumors were always bound to start. I hope that as I regain my memories, maybe I can remember that too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m dreading when I finally remember what happened to me. I’m terrified of reliving the moment where I essentially died. Whatever trauma gave me these scars, if I’m ever going to understand what happened, I need to know. But that only makes it marginally easier, if even that.</em>
</p>
<p>Link read his writing. He realized that he didn’t even remember how he learned to read or write. It just came to him as naturally as fighting and speaking.</p>
<p>He stood up and opened his map. He found the Akkala Region, north of Hateno and east of the volcano in the Eldin Region. He teleported to the Akkala Tower. As his body turned to light, the light escaped through the window and travelled at incredible speeds through the sky.</p>
<p>From Link’s perspective, he was surrounded by ethereal blue lights that carried him through the atmosphere, shielding him from the effects of weather and winds. This light brought him directly to his destination, gently settling him down in the center of the circular waypoint.</p>
<p>As it turned out, the Akkala Tower was on top of the Akkala Citadel Ruins. There was a Guardian close by. Link harvested it for a few ancient screws and springs.</p>
<p>Numerous Guardian Skywatchers were hovering around the tower, looking for more unfortunate victims. To say that this citadel was in ruin was an understatement. It looked like this place would collapse like a house of cards any minute. It was so huge that this place was likely more than just a stronghold, but a home for many soldiers.</p>
<p>At the bottom of the tower was a pool full of Malice among the summit ruins. There were some Bokoblins wandering the area, and there was a treasure chest visible among them. Link changed his clothes his stealth armor set and paraglided down, ambushing the monsters, decapitating them from behind. Link claimed his bounty, which turned out to be a cache of numerous normal, fire, and ice arrows all bundled together. When Link collected them, it gave him well over 100 normal arrows, and just below 100 fire and ice arrows. However, his supply of shock and bomb arrows was far more limited.</p>
<p>Link changed back to his Champion’s set, as he came to see it, and warped back to the tower where he had a great view of pretty much everything from here. Immediately close by was a horse stable with a shrine right next to it. And then there was another one much farther away near another horse stable. In between them, there was a large wetland, dotted with trees, but more ominously, there were several rotted Guardian husks, along with not one, but <em>two</em> active Guardian Stalkers.</p>
<p>Link had to choose: the safer route or the route where he could harvest lots of ancient materials.</p>
<p>He first paraglided down to the shrine near the stable, Ze Kasho Shrine. Inside this shrine, like every other, was a treasure chest. Inside of this treasure chest was a silverscale spear. Like the Sheikah Slate, Link hadn’t seen anything like this before, but something felt familiar about this weapon. His subconscious mind recognized this thing, but he had no conscious memory attached to it.</p>
<p>Link subsequently claimed Ze Kasho’s Spirit Orb and returned to the surface. He stopped by the nearby stable, the South Akkala Stable. This place was a pasture, with numerous animals in the back. There was even a Hylian Shepherd rolling around adorably.</p>
<p>Behind some bales of hay was something buried in the ground. It looked like a treasure chest. Magnesis confirmed it. He lifted it out of the ground and looked inside, finding another weapon. It was called a royal claymore, well-crafted and strong, but so large that Link needed both hands to use it. He discarded all of his remaining weak weaponry to make room and then some for this weapon.</p>
<p>He was at a crossroads. Take the dangerous path, or the safer one. He took the more dangerous path into the wetlands. As he wandered down the path, he watched the Guardians closely. Nearby, there was some large ore chunks coming out of the ground. Link’s sledgehammer was not among the weapons he discarded, so he jumped down from the edge, being wary of the Guardians, and claimed the gems hidden within these ore. Most of them contained chunks of flint and amber, but one of them had a diamond, a ruby, and a sapphire in it.</p>
<p>Link went into the wetlands, a graveyard of rotten Guardian husks patrolled by two active Guardian Stalkers.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The shrine near the other of Akkala’s horse stables, the East Akkala Stable, glowed brightly orange, the monk inside patiently waiting for Link to arrive. Two paths diverged from this area, one that went west, the other went south towards the wetlands. The sun began to get lower in the sky as people went about their business.</p>
<p>In the distance were columns of smoke. None of them were very thick or lasted very long before vanishing. They were coming from the Torin Wetland, the area filled with Guardians. Trees were smoldering, some were blasted apart into splinters. The remaining trees were stained with the soot from the wrecked trees.</p>
<p>Link emerged from the area, holding his side in pain. He made his way up to the stable. He went straight to the shrine, Katosa Aug Shrine. Inside this one’s treasure chest was a Great Frostblade, a large heavy sword of ice, like his royal claymore but infused with the power of ice.</p>
<p>The power of Katosa Aug’s Spirit Orb restored Link’s strength and healed him from his battle with the two Guardian Stalkers. His wounds and clothes healed, and it was like he had never even been through a battle with any monsters at all, let alone so many dangerous Guardians.</p>
<p>He left the shrine carrying the power of five Spirit Orbs within him. He stopped by the stable for a brief rest. There was someone there carrying an enormous beetle-shaped pack. When Link approached him, he lowered a portable desk.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Beedle’s travelling arrow shop!” he yelled.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Link said. “How many arrows you got?”</p>
<p>“Plenty.” He handed Link a paper that detailed that he had sixty normal and bomb arrows, six bundles of ten. “I’ll take them all.”</p>
<p>Beedle stepped out and pulled out all the bundles of arrows as Link withdrew the necessary rupees for payment from the Sheikah Slate. The travelling shopkeeper was amazed with Link’s device as it seemed to create rupees out of thin air, and then even more amazed when he collected them all with the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>“WOW!” Beedle yelled. “Where can I find one of those?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, this is one-of-a-kind,” Link said.</p>
<p>Beedle sulked, and then Link remembered something.</p>
<p>“But I think the Sheikah who run the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab might be able to tell you more about this.”</p>
<p>“YAH! YAH!” Beedle screamed. “Thanks! I’ll head over there as fast as a flying beetle!”</p>
<p>Sure enough, the shopkeeper raised his desk and ran away at an impressive speed.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Link muttered. He watched until Beedle was a small dot on the ground before vanishing from sight. He laughed at the sheer absurdity of how Beedle could run so fast with such an enormous pack on his back. Nonetheless, he was genuinely impressed.</p>
<p>He continued up the enormous hill, passing by torches, the same kind that were in Hateno Village. Link continued up the hill until he reached the lab. Just as he suspected, there was another furnace up here, unlit.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Inside of this lab was a large machine. It was blue in color. Along the wall were several normal arrows in pristine condition. There were no bows in this lab.</p>
<p>“Why so many?” Link whispered to himself.</p>
<p>He investigated the machine. Its blue lights indicated some activity, but the machine could not scramble more than just a few incoherent syllables as it attempted to address him. Not only were they incoherent, but it kept repeating the syllables, like it couldn’t even manifest any form of complex speech patterns.</p>
<p>Down the stairs came an elderly Sheikah man who instantly noticed Link.</p>
<p>“Hey you? What are you doing here?” he asked glaring at Link suspiciously. And then the old Sheikah man got a better look at Link. He came down, his hostility drastically reduced.</p>
<p>“Hmmm? Are you…are you the one called Link?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Link answered hesitant.</p>
<p>“That’s too bad,” replied the old Sheikah man. “If you were the legendary Link, there would be something important I’d need to tell you. And give you. But how can I determine with full certainty whether or not you are the true hero?”</p>
<p>The old man, who Link figured out was Robbie, eyed him curiously.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, you can show the wounds your body suffered 100 years ago. That should you are truly Link,” he said.</p>
<p>“So, you want to see my scars?” Link asked for clarification.</p>
<p>Robbie nodded.</p>
<p>Link took off his shirt, hood, and his pants, leaving himself in the same trunks he found when he woke up, remembering too late that he could have done this with his Sheikah Slate instantly. Thankfully, Robbie did not protest to him leaving his trunks on as he touched and examined all the various scars marking Link’s body, a roadmap of his past. Robbie seemed to recognize them all, smiling as he examined them.</p>
<p>“The number of scars on your body…just as I remember. Most seem to have healed, but they do line up with the scars I know you got during the Great Calamity 100 years ago. And the scars you had before then. Now, let us begin again. I am the lead Guardian researcher and direction of the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab.” He started dancing, and he culminated his routine with a flashy pose like Purah would do. “Doctor Robbie!”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you,” Link said, dressing back up.</p>
<p>“Oh. You have no memory of me, do you?”</p>
<p>Link shook his head.</p>
<p>Robbie pulled off his mask for a moment. “Purah did warn us that this could be possible. That begs the question, how you found your way to this remote location? Tell me, did you meet with Purah and borrow her power?”  </p>
<p>“Well,” Link said chuckling, “I met a child.”</p>
<p>“A child?” Robbie parroted. “Wait, she has a kid? Or do you mean that Purah aged backward and <em>she</em> is now a child?”</p>
<p>“Purah got younger,” Link answered flatly. To his shock, Robbie didn’t seem surprised.</p>
<p>“Knowing her, I’m guessing she screwed up some experiment. Typical,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“Typical? Has she turned into other things before?” Link asked sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m aware, but who knows with her?” Robbie answered. “In any case, back to the topic at hand. I presume you’re aware that Ganon is regaining its power.”</p>
<p>“I am. I was told you have weapons that could help me with the Guardians.”</p>
<p>Robbie nodded. “More importantly, our work here is critical to rid Hyrule of the Calamity that has infected it ever since the destruction. We have worked ourselves to the bone conducting our research. For a time, I feared I’d pass before we could prevail. HOWEVER! You, Link, managed to awaken before this old sack of flesh gave out.”</p>
<p>Link smiled. “Glad that I could…help you fulfil your purpose.”</p>
<p>Robbie pointed at the strange device. “Cherry, err, the ancient oven, creates ancient soldier gear. But I fear she’s out of sorts at the moment.”</p>
<p>“Let me guess,” Link started. “You need a blue flame from the ancient furnace.”</p>
<p>Robbie looked at Link shocked.</p>
<p>“I had to the same thing for Purah’s lab. Where’s the furnace?”</p>
<p>The woman spoke up. “It’s on the other hill. You leave now, it’ll be dark soon. Maybe you should just wait until the morning.”</p>
<p>Link promptly left. Robbie chuckled at the woman.</p>
<p>“Some things never change,” he said with a grin.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sure enough, the ancient furnace was just across the gap. That wasn’t the only thing on the other hill. There were several monsters scattered across the hill, Moblins and Bokoblins. Link readied himself. However, he had a thought. Maybe he could light this furnace without going all the way around.</p>
<p>He paraglided across the gap and landed. He snuck up on the unsuspecting Moblin and vanquished it via impaling it through the back, straight through its vital organs and heart. There was a Bokoblin close by that tried to kill Link. It was decapitated as it ran to swing at him. With the immediate monsters gone, Link checked his sword, examining it for signs of damage and fatigue. Neither seemed immediately present.</p>
<p>Link ignited one of his normal arrows with the blue flame. He used his most powerful bow, aiming to the sky, he took a few breaths, having faith that the memories of his body could conquer the day. He angled the bow high and into the wind and fired.</p>
<p>The ignited arrow traveled high into the air across the gap. The soft winds pushed the arrow back in the direction of the lab. As the arrow fell, the blue flame traveled up the length of the shaft, lighting the whole thing aflame in ethereal blue light.</p>
<p>The arrow fell right onto the furnace lighting point. The furnace ignited, activating the waypoint.</p>
<p>Link watched his Sheikah Slate’s map. When the yellow symbol representing the Akkala Lab turned blue, he smiled, realizing that he had done it. He warped to the new waypoint and entered the lab with a bright smile.</p>
<p>“Link! My darling Cherry is back to normal! Such is the power of love!” Robbie yelled.</p>
<p>The woman glared daggers in his direction.</p>
<p>“The furnace is lit,” Link said flatly.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you,” Robbie whispered disappointed. “Now, let me give you these as a thank you.”</p>
<p>He handed Link a bundle of unique arrows. They were infused with Guardian-like technology, with their endpoints glowing brightly with ancient technological power.</p>
<p>“Those arrows are infused with secret Sheikah technology. With the addition of my upgrades, they have morphed into Anti-Calamity weapons. I call these ones ancient arrows!” Robbie posed flamboyantly again.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you. How do I get more of these?” Link inquired.</p>
<p>“Cherry will need some ancient materials…and rupees,” Robbie answers.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the arrows themselves,” said the woman. “We’ve got plenty of them.”</p>
<p>Link looked at her, and he realized that he didn’t even know her name. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve been introduced. What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“I’m Jerrin. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said. “We have some different offers. A bundle of five arrows is the best deal. You need five ancient springs and shafts.”</p>
<p>“Well, I spent all day in the wetlands. Got plenty of those, and plenty of rupees.”</p>
<p>Link handed her his Sheikah Slate. She took a look at the inventory stored inside of the device. She looks amazed at what she sees. “Well…with this number of ancient shafts, and your rupees, we can make you… 60 ancient arrows. You’ll have about 3000 rupees left afterwards.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take them,” Link said.</p>
<p>Jerrin took the Sheikah Slate and removed the necessary materials.</p>
<p>“Hey hey,” said Cherry. “Insert materials and rupees. Receive ancient equipment in exchange.”</p>
<p>Link looked at the device in surprise. He wasn’t necessarily surprised at the device speaking, as the Sheikah Slate and the Guidance Stones also spoke. It was that the machine that was Cherry could speak with a sense of emotion and sass.</p>
<p>It takes some time to complete the entire transaction for the 60 arrows, as Cherry can only dispense a certain amount of arrows at a time, up to five. Twelve bundles of five in total. It grants Link a total of 63 available shots from Guardians. Link smiled at his new weaponry.</p>
<p>“Perfect. This will make things a whole lot easier,” Link commented. He was so looking forward to taking out the monstrous Guardians with these arrows.</p>
<p>“I have more weapons and armor if you would like,” Robbie offered.</p>
<p>“I’ll consider it. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Glad we could be of help,” Jerrin said. She walked with him out of the lab.</p>
<p>Curiosity got the better of Link. “How did you come to be working here, Jerrin?”</p>
<p>“Impa sent me from Kakariko Village,” she answered. “She also sent Symin to Hateno Village to help Purah. I’m the reason that the Ancient Oven can speak.”</p>
<p>Link eyed her with admiration.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Jerrin said with a smile. “Oh, before you leave, I think I should let you know something. Down at the bottom of this hill is a town under construction. Tarrey Town. Our son is down there, Granté. Maybe you could help them.”</p>
<p>Link realized she said, “our son”. The only man around is Robbie. He was a little shocked by how the duo are in a relationship, considering the very obvious age gap between them. But love is love. Who was Link to judge any kind of relationship like that? Especially if what Link had heard from Hateno Village, because from what little Link remembered of Zelda, she looked like a young woman, early twenties at the oldest.</p>
<p>And if they were a thing…then he’d be a hypocrite for judging them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A group of Hylians were working to clear out the boulders. This place seemed treacherous, an island high above the wetlands connected to the rest of Hyrule by a simple rocky bridge. Should that bridge break apart during an earthquake or a storm, that would spell disaster for the people here. All of this above the wetlands in which the Guardians roamed, mechanical monsters that were gone until the next Blood Moon.</p>
<p>A man dressed in a blue jacket, pink pants, and neck charm called all the shots. He ordered his men to help him break apart the boulders in this area, but yet he worked just as valiantly alongside them. By now, the sun was gone, and the stars were shining in the sky.</p>
<p>Link entered the under-construction town.</p>
<p>“Well hello,” said the leader in a feminine singsong voice. “I’m Bolson. And may I ask what you are doing here?”</p>
<p>“Umm, I was told that you guys could use some help here,” Link said.</p>
<p>“Okey-doo, of course we do. Tell me, what is your name?”</p>
<p>“Link.”</p>
<p>“I’m Bolson, Link.” Bolson smiled at Link with a flirtatious look. “Are you a traveler?”</p>
<p>Link thought about it for a moment. He decided the truthful answer was, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“How studly…” Bolson approached Link, who hoped Bolson wasn’t planning on kissing him. “Please, the best way you could help is if you could help us find some residents who could help us.”</p>
<p>“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Link commented.</p>
<p>Bolson held Link’s shoulders to keep him from leaving. “But wait! There is a catch. Tarrey Town follows the same rules as Bolson Construction. All must have names that end in -son.”</p>
<p>Link looked at him dumbfounded. He had never heard of something like that before.</p>
<p>“Okey-doo. Now, write this down. It’s important.”</p>
<p>Link summarized everything that Bolson told him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to find at least three individuals. They need a Goron to help them break apart the boulders across this plateau. They have the resources to construct the houses, but they need the manpower to physically break the boulders. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They need a seamstress to make clothes for the village. Someone from the Gerudo should be optimal for this. I’ll need to head to the Gerudo desert. I’ll need better clothes if I’m going to head into the desert. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, Tarrey Town needs a merchant, especially someone who could travel quickly across the land. I could be this, but I’m not a merchant. They say that someone from the Rito should suffice for this. </em>
</p>
<p>Link put his journal away.</p>
<p>“And now, as a down payment, and a thank you for taking on this arduous task, I have something for you.”</p>
<p>Bolson gives Link 2000 rupees. “I’ll give you that, and then some for everyone you send here.”</p>
<p>Link smiled, grateful for the generous payment. But now, he had a more pressing mission at hand: recovering the life he didn’t remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sacred Ground Ruins and Lake Kolomo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At noon, the sun shined over the entirety of Hyrule. The century-old ruins from the disaster 100 years ago stood silently over the green fields. An old ranch, with troughs once used for feeding livestock, stood in decay, occupied by Bokoblins dancing among each other, deceased Hylians around them, their spears stained with blood.</p><p>Guardian Stalkers roamed around the destroyed Hyrule Castle. The castle looms over the rest of Hyrule, surrounded by water, the only beautiful part of the castle. The rest is burned and charred, rocks falling from crumbling cliffs. Architecture crumbles and rots.</p><p>The town that once surrounded the castle was gone. There were marks on the ground that marked the location of structures, buildings that were once home for the residents of Hyrule. Skeletons lingering around of varying sizes, very few of them intact. Some were just skulls, some were just arms, some just legs.</p><p>Many skeletons were in pieces, crushed to dust by the Guardians looming around. Many of which are tiny, like children and babies. The Calamity discriminated not by age. Not at all. No one was safe from the rampage of Calamity Ganon. The carnage of the event still scarred the landscape. The closer to Hyrule Castle, the worse the destruction.</p><p>The dark energy swirled around the castle, held back only by the power of Princess Zelda, last surviving monarch of Hyrule. By her light and life, Hyrule was spared a worse fate at the behest of Calamity Ganon. However, that light would soon fade, and the rest of the entire region would succumb to Ganon’s power.</p><p>Outside of the wrecked wall, more Guardians patrolled. One of them charged towards a bunch of trees, targeting something with a red laser beam. The Guardian charged forward, until the machine abruptly halted from the power of a blue explosion striking it directly in the eye, obliterating it.</p><p>Link walked up to the remains, his bow in hand. He harvested the materials from the destroyed Guardian. Nearby in the forest, he spotted two more targets. Silver Bokoblins. They were attacking something in the branches. Upon a closer look, it was two women.</p><p>He snuck up behind them and beheaded one with a swift swing. Unfortunately, this alarmed the second. Link was forced to go on a more defensive position, waiting and avoiding the Bokoblin’s attacks. The women climbed out of the tree while the Bokoblin attacked Link.</p><p>He evaded the Bokoblin’s attacks. He responded with a massive flurry of attacks, time slowing down around him, per Link’s ability. Swipes and slashes and stabs across the Bokoblin’s body. However, the extremely durable Silver Bokoblin survived the injuries and not worse for wear. In fact, it was only angered.</p><p>The two dueled viciously, with the monster trying to brutalizing Link and Link trying to kill the Bokoblin. A swing of his sword would be blocked by the bone-reinforced club. A jump attack from the Bokoblin would be evaded, colliding only with the ground beneath. Even when Link got a slash or a stab in, this silver enemy was so durable, able to survive what should be a fatal injury, save decapitation.</p><p>The women picked up some branches and rocks from the surrounding area and threw them at the Bokoblin. It didn’t hurt the silver monster, but it distracted it enough for Link to get the upper hand. He knocked the monster back, pulled out his bow and froze the creature with an ice arrow, and then shot it with a bomb arrow. The creature fell back to the ground. Link leap to it and impaled it through its chest, finally vanquishing it, and damaging his sword a bit.</p><p>The creatures left behind their harvested treasures. Silver creatures seemed to have a thing for jewels of different kind. All the better for Link. The more of these he could find, the more rupees he could get.</p><p>The two women expressed their profound gratitude to Link.</p><p>“Thank you!” they screamed to him.</p><p>“No need to thank me. Just get out of here. It’s not safe with those Guardians,” Link warned.</p><p>“I know. But you should know something,” one of the girls said. “The Guardians are more active than they ever have been.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Link asked.</p><p>The woman kept her eye through the trees, watching the nearby Guardians. “They used to just stay in one place and wait for victims to get close, almost like they were protecting the castle. Now they’re all roaming, like they’re searching for something. They’ve never done that before.”</p><p>Link wondered if this had anything to do with the seal around Calamity Ganon weakening, or Link’s awakening from his deep coma. Regardless, that couldn’t be a good sign. Destroying one Guardian would provide some security, but it wouldn’t last for long considering the nature of the Blood Moon. It brought back monsters, and Link had no reason to assume any differently for the Guardians he would destroy.</p><p>“Thanks for the warning,” Link said gratefully.</p><p>“Here, drink this.” The woman offered Link a strange sparkling pink tonic. “It’s a potion born from fairy dust. It grants you superhuman durability. It will only last so long after several strikes that would normally grievously injure you, but it’s something.”</p><p>Link drank it. A strange power flooded his entire body, like there was a spirit taking hold within his body. A benevolent spirit, like a guardian angel. It was like this…being was living within the powerful pink liquid, and drinking it granted him the gift of the angel’s protection.</p><p>The two women hurried away from the forest to find a safe haven, leaving Link alone. There weren’t any more monsters in the vicinity, or at least Link couldn’t find any of them. He continued onwards towards his mission: the Sacred Ground, marked with a red dot on his map.</p><p>Link paused for a moment as he walked. He thought, <em>Do I want to remember this? Do I want to remember how I got all of these scars? That was a traumatic time, maybe I shouldn’t.</em></p><p>Those words of doubt reverberated in his brain like a wrecking ball. Impa herself even said that this was a blessing in disguise, at least for the time. Maybe Link shouldn’t waste this blessing. But, Link knew that he needed to remember. He needed to know what happened. He could listen to people talk about it all day long, or he could go and remember it himself.</p><p>He survived the physical trauma of the disaster. Now he had to face down the mental and emotional trauma that came with it naturally. He also wanted to know who he was for himself. After all, everyone had been calling him this great hero, yet he didn’t remember any of it. He needed to know what made him this special hero, what made him this chosen hero of the “sword that seals the darkness”.</p><p>Link continued onwards towards his goal. He eventually found it. He found the Sacred Ground. The location and the picture were both coded as red, thanks to Hestu’s power.</p><p>Much like all of Hyrule, the Sacred Ground was in ruin, destroyed by blasts from Guardians and rotted from exposure to the elements without anyone left to maintain it. Nature has a habit of reclaiming brilliant architecture in the absence of they who can prevent it.</p><p>It looked just like the picture, aside from the decay from 100 years of destruction and exposure. He found the spot, the exact spot where this image was taken.</p><p>The castle looked so beautiful in the image. There was nothing but bright sunlight and beautiful clouds, not the swirls of Malice that surrounded it today. It was so gorgeous. With the fully maintained Sacred Ground in the foreground, it was a snapshot of the power, prestige, and purity of Hyrule before Calamity Ganon contaminated it with its dark power.</p><p>Link looked around the area. And then he had an epiphany, an instant flash of his memory, a small piece of his previous life.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>A sweaty shirtless Link stood in a room in Hyrule Castle. His hair was cropped short, and his face clean shaven. His body bore scars, but not as many as he did in the present. They were from weapons of monsters he’d faced down in his life as a warrior. He had some on his chest and some on his back. His entire muscular frame, the whole landscape of his abs and chest and arms, shining with sweat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stood opposite another knight, both brandishing wooden sticks. Nonlethal weapons used for testing aptitude in combat. Link and the other knight stood apart, both ready and fierce, their faces embroidered with battle fury. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the upper floor, Zelda watched, most of her appearance hidden by the shadows, her expression grim and concentrated, her emotion impossible to read.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> She watched the knight and Link like a judge would watch over a trial, stoic and scholarly. Some of the knights around the duel glance up at her. It wasn’t often that this would happen. There was only one reason for Zelda to come watch this: this was the final ceremonial duel that would officially affirm him as her chosen knight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link had already been chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. The eponymous sword was held by Zelda herself. She was the only other person who could touch it, as she was the only person with powers chosen by the Gods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The duel began. Link went on the offensive, combining power and speed. His opponent countered strongly, blocking and deflecting Link’s attack. He attacked Link, striking him in his bare back, leaving a noticeable mark. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, this strike was nothing to Link. He fought the pain and continued without any weakness. The knight attacked Link, who gracefully avoided the attacks, not with massive flips, but small motions. A simple dodge, born from Link calculating the geometry of his foe’s attack. A small but effective dodge, and then Link unleashed a flurry rush of attacks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The opposing knight was overwhelmed, caught off guard. Link’s foe was overwhelmed and subsequently disarmed. Link knocked his foe’s stick out of his hand and threw it out of the ring. One of the audience members caught the stick. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link was victorious. None of the knights expressed any surprise, not even Link’s opponent. None doubted Link’s victory. It was never a matter of whether he’d win, so much as how, such was his prodigious skill. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The various viewers applauded and congratulated Link for his win, but they were equally congratulatory towards Link’s foe. Many of them helped him to his feet, and applauded him for having the courage to face the yet undefeated Link. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link himself shook his foe’s hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You fought well,” Link complimented him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Think you can teach them how to do that?” he asked Link. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link’s foe was taken away to treat his injuries from Link. Those injuries weren’t severe. At worst, it would just be some bruises. The others applauded Link for his victory, and his official induction to become the princess’s appointed knight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link looked up to Zelda with a smile. However, she did not return his smile. She retained her queenly demeanor. She walked away from the railing and stood alone. She held her hand in front of her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Above her hand, a crystal manifested. A manifestation of a unique power, Nayru’s Love. The crystal was cracked and cloudy, unstable. Pieces of the mystical crystal fell apart. Being a manifestation of magic power, the disintegrated chunks of crystal faded, and the crystal itself did not shatter to pieces until she willed it to. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her stoic front gave way to her emotion. She winces slightly, her anger and pain coming through her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link returned to his room among the knight’s quarters. He cleaned off some of the sweat and dressed up in his blue tunic. Zelda did the same, changing out of her pants and blue shirt for a much more ornately designed dress. The royal blue color stood out against her chocolate-colored hair, which in turn made her pale skin shine. An outfit made just for her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They left the castle and met with the four Champions outside, all of them wearing their sacred blue garb, each one decorated with the symbol of their respective Divine Beasts. Zelda, her face still flat, returned Link’s sword to him. She presented him with a second gift, the mythic Hylian Shield. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link knelt before the princess and closed his eyes, with Zelda outstretching her hand to him as if she were placing an enchantment on him. She recited the ceremonial speech as the Champions watched. Her accent was just as posh and refined as her father’s, a sign of her educated royal upbringing, a voice much posher than Link’s.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hero of Hyrule, chosen by the sword that seals the darkness. You have shown unflinching bravery and skill in the face of darkness and adversity. And have proven yourself worthy of the blessings of the Goddess Hylia. Whether skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight, the sacred blade is forever bound to the soul od the Hero. We pray for your protection…and we hope that—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda stumbled over herself. Her voice was as stilted as her expression, flat and subdued, her mind clouded with pain, as clouded and unstable as the crystal of Nayru’s Love she created. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That the two of you will grow stronger together as one,” she finished. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She lowered her hand and looked upon Link in pain. She took a moment to reorient herself and continue the ceremonial speech, but her insecurities were not lost upon the four Champions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mipha, the Zora Champion, watched her. She said nothing, but her expression spoke volumes. She empathized with the princess. Whatever pain the princess had endured, so did Mipha. Urbosa also looked upon her with sympathy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Gee, this is uplifting,” Daruk snarked. “She’s making it sound like we already lost.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Wasn’t this your idea?” Revali quipped. “</em>You’re<em> the one who wanted to designate the appointed knight with all the ceremonial pomp, grandeur, and nonsense we could muster! And if you ask me, the whole thing does seem to be overkill. I think I’m on the same page as the princess regarding this boy.” </em></p><p>
  <em>He put much condescension into that final word. Revali stood smugly as he spoke about Link, and his referral to him was rather ironic considering that Link was older than Revali. Mipha glanced at him with a slight hint of anger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Urbosa put a stop to this before it escalated any further with a simple gesture of her hands. She moved her hand much like a queen would. She gave him a command, a soft command with her deep and powerful voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, give it a rest. That boy is a living reminder of her own failures. Well, at least that’s how the princess sees him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ceremony continued, with Link disregarding and ignoring everything around him except for the princess, even as she subtly displaces her insecurities on him.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Link awakened from the memory, once again seeing the world. He touched his back, remembering the immediate pain of that strike. He remembered the bruises from it, and the pain that lingered with it for some time. This wasn’t like someone showing him a series of pictures, he personally remembered the pain, he remembered being on his knees and the ceremony with the princess.</p><p>Above all, he remembered wondering why the princess seemed so insecure about herself. He remembered those emotions. However, he didn’t remember anything past or before that memory. Right now, the recollection was incomplete, and he had no emotional reaction to anything or anyone in it. It was still so distant to him.</p><p>It was a void in his heart. There were pieces of emotion, remnants of what Link could only assume was a powerful relationship with the other Champions, and likely Zelda.</p><p>As Link retreated from the Sacred Ground, his Sheikah Sensor picked up a shrine to the east. As he continued towards the direction where the signal was strongest, the sensor also picked up another shrine, one that was further south.</p><p>His next destination, the pink one, was around Lake Kolomo. He still had a lot of daylight left. More than enough time to take the other two shrines before he sought out the other memory.</p><p>As he traversed the distance to the shrine on foot, the memory continued to replay itself. The fight he had, the ceremony. It was all part of the same thing, designating him as the appointed knight. And it all had to do with that sword Zelda gave him.</p><p>Along the way, he encountered two Guardian Stalkers. They both noticed him at the same time. As they both charged at him, he waited until the closer of the two Guardians was close to him to shoot its eye. Link fired his arrow at the second Guardian’s eye. This left him with exactly 60 ancient arrows. More than enough for now. Not to mention that he harvested so many resources from these wrecked Guardians that he’d easily be able to get more.</p><p>The rest of the trek was uneventful, all the way until he reached the Wetland Stable. Up on the hill, he spotted a large collection of hollowed out structures. They were far too detailed in their carving to be natural. It must have been a settlement area at one point. The area was being used as an architectural base for a monster camp, much like the one near the Dueling Peaks.</p><p>He activated the shrine but did not yet enter it and claim the Spirit Orb. Instead, he hiked up through the ruins and up to the tree. There were several Lizalfos and Red Bokoblins patrolling. Link easily carved through them like butter. They would attempt to attack him, if they happened to see them. But he would easily avoid the attacks and counter with a flurry of slices and impalements in response.</p><p>He amputated the arms of his monster victims, and their legs. There was only one monster that wasn’t red, it was a Blue Moblin. This monster was more durable, surviving its initial injury. It was swiftly killed after a few more injuries, nowhere near the durability of the silver Bokoblins from before.</p><p>After raiding the camp’s materials and treasures, he warped back to the shrine, and claimed the treasure from the monk, Kaya Wan. He now carried six Spirit Orbs within his body. From the monster camp, he gained a few more arrows, normal and fire, as well as some low-value minerals.</p><p>He stopped by the Wetland Stable. He examined his sword near the fire. The sun was setting in the sky. It was 8 in the evening. However, Link realized that he had no means of weapon care…or any memory of how to do so. He remembered how to fight, not how to repair or maintain weapons.</p><p>“You know, there are metalworkers here. We can take care of your sword, if you’d like,” offered the woman who ran the stable. “We can throw in a good meal with it.”</p><p>Link shrugged his shoulders. “How much?”</p><hr/><p>Later, the sun vanishes as night comes over the kingdom. The soft moonlight illuminated the kingdom once more. Link sat a table with an empty plate, relaxing into his chair. The owner of the stable returned with Link’s sword. It was clean and shiny, ready for use in combat yet again.</p><p>“Thank you,” he said, with an almost boyish smile.</p><p>He examined his weapon. It only showed slight signs of external wear, indicating his heavy use of this weapon, but the weapon itself seemed like new. The metal shined brightly against the gas lights in the stable.</p><p>With his sword restored, he took off from the stable and headed across the bridge. He walked south down the path. Along the way, Link looked at his map and realized that the final image, the magenta color-coded image, was close to the Wetland Stable.</p><p>“Well, at least now I know I can just warp here,” Link muttered.</p><p>Along the way, a traveler on horseback stopped near Link. “Hey! Need a ride?”</p><p>Link nodded. “That would be nice.”</p><p>He mounted the horse.</p><p>“Where are you heading?” asked the good Samaritan.</p><p>“There’s a stable down south.”</p><p>“You mean the Riverside Stable?”</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s its name, but if that’s the stable then yes,” Link responded.</p><p>The horse galloped down the road, never once straying or resisting his master’s command. He carried them past a couple of Guardians fast enough that they machines failed to notice them. This made it much easier to get the stable, and much quicker. Where it would’ve taken Link at least a few hours to walk to the stable, it took the horse less than an hour.</p><p>When they got to the stable, Link and his helper dismounted the horse.</p><p>“Thank you, kind sir. How much do I owe you?” Link asked grateful.</p><p>The stranger refused any payment. “No payment.”</p><p>Link didn’t feel right not doing something for this good Samaritan. But who was he to force a reward on someone who rejected it? If this man didn’t wish for a reward, that was his choice. The stranger went into the stable to do his business, while Link hiked up the hill nearby to get the shrine.</p><p>The Sheikah Monk here was named Wahgo Katta. Now Link had obtained seven Spirit Orbs, and seven Sheikah Monks had fulfilled their purpose, and were free to join Goddess Hylia. Link felt his strength return with the new Spirit Orb. As he stood outside in the moonlight, the ground trembled.</p><p>Around Hyrule Castle, Calamity Ganon manifested. The spectral demonic boar roared to the sky again. During the day it was scary. During the night, when the Malice all around the castle was glowing ominously like evil spirits, it was even worse. The glow of Zelda’s light and power once again contained this malicious entity. The bright glow signaled her struggle to contain the dark power, but to do that for 100 years was something beyond Link’s imagination. 100 years of perpetual battle against Calamity Ganon, and she never gave up after all that time.</p><p>The people of the stable freaked, the horses neighing and bucking frightened. Many of the residents came running up the hill to get a clear view. One of them approached Link.</p><p>“That’s been happening a lot recently,” said the stranger.</p><p>“How often?” Link asked.</p><p>“It used to happen every few months, then every few weeks, and now every few days.” The stranger smiled slightly, a dark and crooked smile. “It means that our great God will return soon.”</p><p>“What?” Link stared at the stranger dumbfounded, and was further creeped out by the unnerving smile.</p><p>“Don’t you know? Calamity Ganon wants to right the wrongs of the past. Destroy the remains of a pathetic and ungrateful Hyrule. He will spare those who help him to right those wrongs,” he added with childish glee. “I can see that you’ve trained your body well. Please join us. Join the Yiga Clan.”</p><p>Link was so dumbfounded at even the concept of a person who <em>supported </em>Calamity Ganon’s return that all he could say was, “Yiga Clan?”</p><p>“You don’t know,” the stranger said. “We are a group of brave warriors founded by the great Master Kohga and dedicated to killing a hero thought long dead.”</p><p>The stranger’s face distorted into a vicious scowl, nothing but pure fury and vengeance in his face.</p><p>“And now… YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!!”</p><p>The other residents, as did Link, witnessed the flash of red and white light and an explosion of paper talismans as the person transformed into…something. It still had a Hylian/Sheikah shape, but this person was decked out in red with a red-and-white mask. The mask was adorned with a symbol like the Sheikah, only inverted vertically.</p><p>This person moved with incredibly unnatural speed, brandishing a nasty sickle. The person teleported away in a flash bearing the same corrupted Sheikah symbol and paper talismans.</p><p>Link somehow felt the assassin above him, and backflipped away just in time to avoided an attack from above. The assassin teleported above Link in an attempt to impale him through the head. The person embedded their weapon in the dirt below. Link immediately took advantage of the opportunity and drew his sword, immediately slitting the throat of his adversary.</p><p>Blood poured from the assassin’s neck like a fountain. He grabbed at his neck, gurgling and choking on his own blood. The grass around him stained red. The outfit darkened as the liquid blood spilled out, and then this person was dead.</p><p>“Fuck…” Link muttered.</p><p>Link crouched over the dead body. He pulled off the mask to find the same person who was speaking to him earlier. He found a smaller weapon on this person, a rod infused with ice magic. As Link held it, he immediately felt cold. It was an Ice Rod, according to the Sheikah Slate’s compendium. The owner of the stable came up to him.</p><p>“Yiga Clan,” he said. “I’ve never seen anyone kill a Yiga member before.”</p><p>“First time for everything,” Link dryly remarked. “Who are they?”</p><p>“A crazy cult. They’re traitors to the Sheikah Tribe. I don’t know why, but they turned against the Sheikah and have sworn to destroy all their enemies. Meaning everyone. They’ve been active recently. Ever since that thing around Hyrule Castle went crazy. You need to be careful with strangers, especially if they’re in places they shouldn’t be. These Yiga like to dress up like you and me.”</p><p>“They’re looking for me,” Link confessed.</p><p>“What? You? Why?”</p><p>Link showed the owner his Sheikah Slate. “This device is invaluable to them. They need it.”</p><p>It wasn’t like he could say that he was some mythic legendary hero long thought dead. No one would believe it. So he told a half-truth.</p><p>“Well, you killed one. Maybe they’ll wise up and not go after you.” Link could tell from the owner’s voice that he clearly didn’t feel those words. “Probably not.”</p><p>“Let them try.” Link dragged the body away from the stable, out of sight.</p><p>“They will not take that lightly. No one brings harm to a Yiga Clan member and lives,” the owner warned.</p><p>Link shrugged. “Go back to your stable. They need you. Be careful.”</p><p>The owner nodded nervously and left. Link checked his Sheikah Slate. It told him it was almost midnight. He promptly teleported to the closest waypoint to Lake Kolomo, Oman Au Shrine. This brought him to the ruins on the Great Plateau just south of the location.</p><p>He climbed up and followed looked straight north, in the direction of the area. He paraglided down. The glowing light of the mystical paraglider illuminated Link softly. He was like a slow-moving shooting star, or a comet in the sky. Beautiful.</p><p>He paraglided until he was over the sight, and then he just stayed in place and lowered slowly to the ground, where the mystical paraglider vanished. He saw the image, how it was of the Dueling Peaks, the lake, a few trees, and a tiny jutting piece of the land.</p><p>He found the spot marked by a pink dot. Now was the time for the pink memory. Even in the darkness, the moon was bright enough that he found it. Comparing the image to the scenery, it was clear. As he looked at the image, and the true-life scene, he remembered what happened here.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Link lay on a rock overlooking the lake. He had no shirt on yet again, allowing his skin to soak up the warm sun. It was a beautiful calm day, with no clouds in the sky, and beautiful green leaves and grass flapping in the soft breeze. His dark brown hair softly jostled with the wind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He glanced to the side through the sparsely spaced trees and down the building. Zelda was sitting alone, giddily examining the Sheikah Slate. In stark contrast to how she was during the ceremony, Zelda was genuinely happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her long hair was kept out of her face in a half crown braid. Her chocolate-colored hair practically shined in the sunlight. The soft breeze made her hair fly and flutter like a gorgeous curtain. She examined the Sheikah Slate’s various features, including the camera and the scope. She looked around, zooming in on various items. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It made Link happy to see her happy. To see that beautiful smile across her face was a gift from the Goddesses. Everyone looks good with a smile, but Zelda looked like she belonged with the Goddess Hylia. A rather fitting idea, since Zelda was always said to carry the blood of the Goddess, much like all of the women who preceded her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This device is so amazing,” Zelda said. “I mean, I still marvel at how it can create true-to-life images. They are so perfect.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link sat up on the rock to look at her directly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Camera, the Scope. To think that this device is the only one of its kind is absurd.” Zelda was practically singing, dazzling brightly as she explored the device. “I believe this must have been a common device back during the ancient times. It is such a shame that we lost touch, that we lost faith in this ancient technology.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe we can reconnect with our past. It’s never too late to learn from the past,” Link suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps.” Zelda nodded and glanced at him. She was briefly flustered, distracted by Link’s body. She focused on his eyes to avoid this. “However, it is still an embarrassment to think that our ancestors shunned this beautiful technology out of paranoia that it would be used for nefarious purposes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If the kingdom thought that was a problem, why not upgrade the technology to prevent people with malintent from gaining control? I imagine that was always a possibility,” Link said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda looked at him shocked. Not so much shocked that he made such an intelligent suggestion, more that he made such a smart suggestion so casually. It was the first thing he thought of. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If only people as bright as yourself lived in ancient times,” Zelda muttered. “We could have created even more Divine Beasts. Maybe we could have obtained the power necessary not to just seal Ganon, but to wipe him from existence once and for all.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link shrugged. “I guess it’s easy to look at what our ancestors did wrong instead of what they did right.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda looked away from Link with a resentful expression. “Yes. We should get going. It’s getting late.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link quickly put on his tunic and went followed her as she left. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“From here, we’ll make our way to Goron City,” she said. “Then, we’ll need some adjustments on that Divine Beast so Daruk can manage it as easily as possible. He’s figured out how to get it to move, but it’s apparent that we still have so much more to learn.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mipha mastered Ruta quite easily, no?” Link asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes. She has. It’s amazing. It came to her as naturally as walking.” Once more, Zelda’s insecurities manifested. Not just in her voice, but in her body as she slouched her shoulders in apparent shame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her frame perked back up when she spoke of the Divine Beasts. “To think, that Divine Beast was actually built by people. Amazing. That also means we should be able to understand how it works and how to use it to our advantage. So much we don’t know, but if we want to turn back Calamity Ganon, they’re our best hope.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She had nothing more to say. As her insecurities returned, she stopped walking. Link remained a healthy distance away from her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda let her arm fall to her side, the hand holding the Sheikah Slate. Her other hand hovered in front of her chest. Three artifacts of magic manifested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first was a manifestation of Nayru’s Love. A small blue crystal. Just like before, this crystal was cloudy and unstable. It was cracked and perpetually crumbling to pieces, ready to shatter at the introduction of any external force, despite it being the power to specifically shield its user. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second was a manifestation of Farore’s Wind. A small green whirlwind. It was dull, faded, almost yellow in color like dying grass. The wind was so weak that it couldn’t even move one strand of Zelda’s hair, nor could it teleport any material like it should when called. </em>
</p><p><em>The third was a manifestation of Din’s Fire. A small ball of fire. Or what should be a ball of fire. This was more like a collection of faded red sparks, a lifeless heatless flame that was nothing. The flame seemed </em>colder<em> than the air around it, like it was siphoning the life and heat from everything around it in a desperate attempt to ignite. </em></p><p>
  <em>Three manifestations of the ancient powers of the Goddesses. Protection, motion, destruction. Yet all of them fault, all of them weak, held back by the user’s blatant insecurity. Zelda’s insecurity. Her self-hatred, her self-doubt, her anger. It all manifested through her magic. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you okay?” Link asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tell me the truth,” Zelda said. “How proficient are you right now, wielding that sword and shield on your back? Legend says that an ancient voice resonates inside it. Can you hear it yet…hero?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link drew the blade and examined it with its soft glow of divine power and grace. He could hear no voice emerging from it. Zelda looked away from Link, her resentment and envy still apparent.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Back at his house, late in the night, Link took the cloth around his hair out and let his hair down and climbed into the warm water of the bath. He hadn’t actually bathed since he woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection. The water there was cold. However, he was just so out of it from complete memory loss and delirium that he didn’t remember much of it.</p><p>The water here was warm, so much so that Link could just fall asleep in it. As he dipped in, the Sheikah technology reacted to his presence even warmer. There plenty of clean rags and a bath brush to clean himself. He cleaned all the dirt that had accumulated all over his skin over these last few days of him not bathing. His hair was a bit cleaner than the rest of his body thanks to the stylist at Kakariko Village.</p><p>The warmth that engulfed him within this water reminded him of the newest memory, the one of him and Zelda together. He wasn’t once angry with Zelda for her hostility. But even then, when he consciously remembered those moments, it was like watching strangers. There was still this apathy, a lack of emotion and connection. He needed to learn more…he wanted to.</p><p>Once he was clean, he stepped out of the bath. The machinery of the bath automatically cleaned out and pumped out the water, bringing in fresh water to be used.</p><p>Afterwards, he wrote down his thoughts of the entire day. He looked sorrowful and in pain. He took a few breaths and ran his hand through his hair, taking the time to get his thoughts in some kind of order instead of jumbling nonsense.</p><p>
  <em>Everything is different now. I remember some things. It’s not complete, more like a series of images in my mind and heart. I can feel the pain of the impact on my back from the fight I had the day of the ceremony, and how my knee was sore from the long time I spent kneeling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is all bizarre. I feel things, but they don’t make sense. I feel sorrow and grief towards people that I still don’t even remember. The Champions, Zelda, I feel these emotions towards them. An instinctive part of me remembers them, but it’s like I’m a passenger in my own body, like something is taking control of me, slowly piercing my soul. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart is feeling one thing, but my mind is telling me I don’t know them. Both are true. I miss the Champions and Zelda dearly, but I don’t know them. They’re strangers to me. I feel horrible for it. These are people I shared my life with, and yet I don’t even remember their voices. The only one I really remember is Zelda, the rest meant nothing to me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this is my soul’s way of trying to get me to keep remembering, find the other locations. The next location is the Tabantha Region. There’s a tower just to the north of the area. If the geography is correct, that’s around the area where I see that thing flying in circles. I think it’s a Divine Beast, but I’m not sure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come to think of it, I think that’s where the Rito Village is. Maybe I’ll stop by the village after I visit the memory site, maybe find someone for Tarrey Town. To be honest, I have no reason to assume that will be the case. I mean, what’s the likelihood of finding someone with a name ending in -son who is fine with leaving their lifelong home for a town under construction across the land? Not very high, but who would I be if I didn’t at least try?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, it’s the Gerudo Desert. From what Bolson told me, many Gerudo are seamstresses. Now the only problem is finding someone who’s name ends in -son. What kind of rule is that? To restrict names to those ending in a specific combination of letters. I’ve never heard anything so bizarre before. </em>
</p><p>Link had no more thoughts to write. He stood outside and looked around at Hateno Village. In came a traveler carrying an enormous backpack in the shape of a beetle. Link chuckled at the sight, impressed.</p><p>“Well, well. He made it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Ancient Columns and Kara Kara Bazaar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the sun rose in the sky over the Tabantha Region, the giant mechanical construction, a Divine Beast, flew over the area. It loomed ominously, its magenta accents giving off the vibe of a monstrous abomination ready to wreak havoc whenever it wished. Should it ever, there would be no way to stop the destruction. Medoh was a force of nature.</p>
<p>Rito Village, a spiral village that was home to the eponymous Rito race, was directly below the Divine Beast. The village wrapped around the massive rock tower over which Medoh flew.</p>
<p>Several of the villagers watched the Divine Beast overhead. One such individual looked to the sky, sitting down doing nothing with a blank and bored expression. Many of them simply ignored the Divine Beast and went about their business. Among the residents who did pay the Divine Beast attention was a young family of Rito living at the top of the village, a purple-pink mother, a grey father and an equally grey son.  </p>
<p>“Teba, you’ve been gone every day already,” said the mother. “Can’t you just stay here for one day? Please?”</p>
<p>“Saki, we don’t have the luxury of being able to do nothing. Someone around here has to be prepared if that thing every decides to come down and wreak havoc,” responded the father, Teba. “We need warriors, like Revali. If we sit around here doing nothing, we’ll be helpless against that thing. Do you want everyone here including our son to—”</p>
<p>“Enough,” Saki demanded fiercely.</p>
<p>Their son Tulin didn’t even look at them, though he was awake and aware of their conversation.</p>
<p>Away from this house, there was an outcropping of rock where an ancient shrine was cradled. Next to it, a blue minstrel Rito played a bandoneon alone, singing gracefully.</p>
<p>Link approached him from behind.</p>
<p>“Hello, traveler,” said the Rito, extending a feathered finger to Link.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Link accepted it, using his whole hand to shake this one feathered finger.</p>
<p>The Rito minstrel turned to face him. “Well, we don’t get many Hylian visitors in these parts. What brings you here?”</p>
<p>“Well, that shrine right there actually,” Link answered honestly.</p>
<p>“Ah, an explorer, out to discover the origins of the Sheikah technology. We’ve had many of those around here, especially recently. But where are my manners? My name is Kass.”</p>
<p>All of a sudden, a shrill cry tore through the air. It was a loud vicious bird cry emerging from the Divine Beast Vah Medoh flying over the village, like the cry of a bird of prey. It was so loud and powerful that the very structure of the village vibrated and trembled from the sound. Any louder, and the very structure of this village may have shattered, as would the blood vessels of everything alive in the vicinity.</p>
<p>All eyes shot to the sky in utter terror, a terror that only faded when it was clear that this was not a cry preluding a devastating attack.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Link interjected. “What was that?”</p>
<p>“That is Divine Beast Vah Medoh. Once upon a time, it was the guardian of this region, a weapon to protect us. That’s what the legends say anyway. For us, it’s nothing more than a threat. It was dormant until a few days ago, and now it’s flying around everywhere,” Kass said.</p>
<p>Link shook his head at the entity.</p>
<p>“You know, Sheikah technology like that Divine Beast was always considered a sign of good luck by our ancestors,” Kass claimed.</p>
<p>Link looked at him confused. “I heard something about that. Like that building villages and towns close to shrines bring good luck to the residents.”</p>
<p>“It’s more than that,” Kass said with a bright smile. “In ancient times, Sheikah technology flourished. The whole kingdom of Hyrule was a blossoming civilization, and Sheikah technology was a common aspect of life, used to combat Calamity Ganon.”</p>
<p>“You know the story?” Link asked curious.</p>
<p>Kass tapped Link’s shoulder. “My friend, we all do. Some of us more than others.”</p>
<p>“What happened that all of this was just buried and forgotten?”</p>
<p>Kass’s musical voice was low and somber as he described the tragedy. “Well, the people became afraid. After Calamity Ganon’s defeat, the people and the Royal Family feared the consequences of this technology falling into the wrong hands. It was eventually forbidden, but many did not support this. Many people of many races across the kingdom moved their villages near the then-newly constructed shrines in protest.”</p>
<p>Link leaned against the rail, crossing his legs. This story interested him greatly. Kass smiled at him, happy to see someone with a genuine interest in his story.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me hanging,” Link said.</p>
<p>Kass continued, “All the protest was for naught. The ones in power in the kingdom feared Sheikah technology too greatly to be convinced otherwise. The Sheikah Tribe willingly gave up the technology, so as not to inspire civil war within the kingdom. The ones who felt betrayed became the Yiga Clan and swore allegiance to Ganon. The ones who were against the technology’s ban remained close to the shrines around which they built up residences. Some became towns. The rest became horse stables, hubs of travel.”</p>
<p>Link looked down to the ground with an ambivalent expression. He knew that something like that was inevitable to have happened, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear how fear condemned a blessing upon the kingdom.</p>
<p>“Perhaps, the ancient people weren’t wrong to fear what they feared. But in the absence of this powerful technology, we could not advance. We stagnated for millennia. And then we tried to resurrect the ancient technology to combat Calamity Ganon, and we all know how that ultimately ended. The symbol of our power became the symbol of our destruction,” Kass finished.</p>
<p>He and Link both looked up to Medoh in the sky.</p>
<p>“Maybe one day they’ll be a symbol of our power again,” Link said.</p>
<p>Kass smiled at Link’s optimism. “If you wonder how I learned all of this,, I’m a traveler. I fly around everywhere, and I have learned many things from my travels.”</p>
<p>Link deeply appreciated Kass’s warm friendship. Such a warm welcome from a complete stranger always gave Link reason to believe that people inherently were good and benevolent, at least most of the time.</p>
<p>“Well, Link. I must say that I’m glad we met.” He prepared to fly off.</p>
<p>“Wait.”</p>
<p>The Rito minstrel turned back to face Link.</p>
<p>“This is going to sound weird, but is there anyone here whose name ends in -son?” Link outwardly cringed as he asked this highly bizarre question. What kind of person would ever ask this kind of question?</p>
<p>Even Kass seemed confused as to the nature of this question. He answered, “Well, there’s Fyson. He and his mother run the goods shop down below. Oh, and speaking of which, it gets cold here at night. You should buy the Snowquill set in the clothing store.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. And not just for answering my weird question, but for everything. I hope we see each other again.” Link waved goodbye to Kass as the Rito ran and leapt off the landing. Link was amazed with how graceful his flight was.</p>
<p>Once Kass vanished from sight, Link claimed the blessing from the monk residing within Rito Village, Akh Va’quot. He now carried the power of eight Spirit Orbs. Afterwards, he traversed back down the village slowly.</p>
<p>And then Link realized something: he never said his name to Kass.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sure enough, there was a clothing store on the way down. The shopkeeper, Nekk, had a set of clothes designed to contain body heat. He tried on the clothes, and greatly enjoyed their warmth. With all the snowy areas around here, Link thought it wise to invest in these clothes as Kass suggested. He found it odd that he was taking Kass’s advice…considering the suspicion he had for Kass somehow knowing who he was. The only relatively young person to know Link’s identity was a Yiga Clan member, someone who attempted to murder him. He needed to watch his back for this possible Yiga member.</p>
<p>First, he sold his valuables to Nekk, making back several thousand rupees. She correctly guessed that Link had taken down monster camps. Much like the storekeeper in Kakariko Village, this storeowner couldn’t contain her amazement.</p>
<p>Link purchased the entire set, the headset, the tunic, and the trousers.</p>
<p>“With all of these clothes, you could spend a year on top of Hebra Peak and never freeze,” boasted Nekk. “I tailored that from the best and most well-kept Rito feathers. It’s the best way to keep warm in the cold.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Link said.</p>
<p>He went further down the village and came across the goods store. There wasn’t much of use to him here. However, there were plenty of bomb arrows. Link purchased them all, much to the shock of the owner, Masi. Link then remembered that Kass said that Fyson and his <em>mother</em> owned this store.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, ma’am? Where can I find Fyson?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“Well, he should be on the relaxing pad close to the entrance to the village, just past the inn. He goes there to daydream,” Masi said.</p>
<p>Link nodded gratefully. Sure enough, there was a wide area of wood near the entrance, and just past the inn. Sure enough, a blue Rito was sitting there daydreaming, at least until he noticed Link sit next to him.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Nothing much,” Link lied. “What about you?”</p>
<p>“Aside from Medoh going crazy? Nothing. My mother is a more pressing issue.”</p>
<p>“How’s that? A Divine Beast is less threatening than your mother?”</p>
<p>The blue Rito laughed. “You have <em>not</em> seen scary until you’ve seen angry Rito mom. But anyways, she said she wants me to take over the family store someday.”</p>
<p>“And that’s a bad thing?” Link said.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to just help. I want to open my <em>own </em>store, but I don’t want to compete with my mother. I love her too much to do that to her. I just wish there was a place that I could set up my own shop.”</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“Fyson. You?”</p>
<p>“Link.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Link.” Fyson shook Link’s hand with a single feather finger.</p>
<p>“You know, there’s a place called Tarrey Town in the Akkala Region. They need a general store there.”</p>
<p>Fyson looked at Link in surprise, and fully daunted. “Akkala? That’s pretty far from here. A few days at least.”</p>
<p>Fyson thought about it for a moment. Link had no idea how old this Fyson was, if he was old enough to strike out on his own or had years left before he could.</p>
<p>Link remembered nothing about the Rito very much. In fact, aside from color, there was little distinction in his eyes between the various Rito members, especially the males. The female ones had a greater variety of styles that were unique, while the males had a much more consistently similar style.</p>
<p>Fyson stood up. “You know what? I’m going! This town is far away, and a perfect place for me to start a new life. Thank you for telling me about this place.”</p>
<p>“It’s still under construction, I should warn you. They may not have a place for you just yet,” Link warned.</p>
<p>“No problem. I won’t mind helping them build up,” Fyson confirmed. “Wait…is that a Sheikah Slate?”</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>Fyson looked at it with some curiosity. “Wow. I didn’t think there was any of those still around. Anyways, I should get going. Thank you again for telling me about this place, Link.”</p>
<p>“Wait. I need to ask you something.”</p>
<p>Fyson waited patiently.</p>
<p>“You know Kass very well?”</p>
<p>Fyson laughed. “Who doesn’t? He and his daughter sing for the village all the time.”</p>
<p>“What’s he like? Is he a good man?” Link asked vaguely.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? He’s one of the nicest guys around here. He tells all the children here so many different stories. He’s like everyone’s cool uncle,” Fyson said with great excitement and fervor, enough that Link believed him. However, that only meant that Fyson believed what he was saying. Didn’t mean that Kass was a genuinely good person. Now, Link suspected that Kass wasn’t a Yiga member after all. That still begged the question: how did Kass know Link’s name?</p>
<p>As Fyson returned to his humble abode, Link looked at the Sheikah Slate’s map. The closest point to the next memory spot was just south of the Tabantha Tower.</p>
<p>Link took a picture with the camera rune to examine the geography of the area. He saw the location, and the shrine that was right next to it, the same shrine that was in the photo, though the shrine in the image wasn’t lit. There was another shrine across the canyon near a horse stable across the bridge. Three shrines, and it wasn’t even noon yet. He couldn’t paraglide directly to the ruins to find the spot where image was taken since the tower wasn’t tall enough, but the surrounding cliff didn’t look too difficult to climb.</p>
<p>“Okay. Let’s do this.” Link selected the Tabantha Tower.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A Black Moblin patrolled the top of these ruins. That was a generous description for the area. It was more like a few ancient columns lingering in the area. They were so old that any signs of the old structure that was once there had long since eroded away and fell to the elements.</p>
<p>The Moblin paced around a small body of water, aimlessly looking around for anything alive to fall into its line of sight. All of a sudden, it was jostling and convulsing as electricity pumped into its body from the water.</p>
<p>It wasn’t lightning. It was Link shooting a shock arrow into the water to electrocute the creature. He then fired a bomb arrow straight into the back of the Moblin’s head. However, it was a durable creature, and it was still alive.</p>
<p>Link stowed his bow and drew his sword. He went in and sliced the face of the monster, nearly decapitating it at the jawline, killing it before it even had a chance to fight back. A casual clean kill, although not clean, as its still-pumping purple blood spilled into the water before it vanished into a cloud.</p>
<p>Link climbed further into the columns. He used the shrine itself as a reference point until he found the right angle. In the image, Medoh was visible in the background. It wasn’t there at this moment, but from the angle of the columns, and the position of the other columns in relation to the shrine, it was clear that this was the spot.</p>
<p>As Link looked around, things became familiar. An emotion manifested, empathy. He felt a sorrow, like he was sharing the pain of someone. All of this made sense as the memory flashed in his mind.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The Ancient Columns lingered alone silently. The shrine was dark and inactive, and Medoh flew overhead. Its light was blue instead of magenta, a sign of its calm benevolence before the corruption from Calamity Ganon overtook it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The silence was broken by sound of a horse cry. Zelda rode up slowly to the top of the area. She secured her white horse near the largest column. She looked around and examined the area, the pillars.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This all must have been part of what used to be a grand structure,” she murmured to herself. “But what was its purpose? Was it a protective housing for the shrine? Was it one of the first constructed in ancient times?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She examined the signs more closely. She examined the plant growth on the columns and the noticeable lack of signs of a structure. The only signs that there was a structure here, aside from the remaining columns, were the cobblestone tiles that had yet to rot in the presence of the elements. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She headed forwards towards the shrine. She attempted to use the Sheikah Slate to activate the shrine, to no avail. She tried several times, growing more and more frustrated as she couldn’t activate the shrine. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Nothing. Just as I thought,” she muttered. “It appears this structure was designed to be exclusively accessed by the sword’s chosen one. But designs can always be worked around. At least, I hope. How do I get inside? I need to activate it somehow.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked down at her hand. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wonder…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gestured her palm to face the pedestal. She summoned her three spells, Nayru’s Love, Farore’s Wind, and Din’s Fire. They were the same as before, with the spells manifesting weakly and unstable. The crystal being cloudy and shattering, the wind being weak, and the flame being nothing more than sparks. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Come on, please…” she begged. Her normally stoic front broke as she tried and failed yet again at her last desperate attempt to open the shrine. This was not just a shrine, but a potential to begin to fulfil her divine destiny. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sound of another approaching horse distracted her. Link came running up on his horse, following her as was his duty. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Princess!” Link yelled for her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda gripped the Sheikah Slate with both hands, gripping it tightly as she stopped hiding her resentment. She glared towards Link, but being groomed all her life to be unemotive, it was subtle. Subtle, yet a powerful sign of just how much Link’s very presence angered her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind her, her three spells remained, lingering over the pedestal. She walked away towards Link in her anger, unaware that the spells were reacting to her emotional state. The crystal became even more unstable, with even more cracks, the wind intensified, and the sparks turned into a tiny yet highly volatile ball of fire, crackling like it wanted desperately to explode. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I thought I made it clear that I am not in need of an escort,” Zelda said harshly to Link. “It seems I’m the only one with a mind of my own. I, the person in question, am fine. Regardless of the king’s orders.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stormed past Link to her horse. “Return to the castle, and tell that to my father, please. Don’t follow me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link chose to follow his duty and went after her. “Princess, you know—”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda stopped in her tracks. Link on instinct did the same and, on a hunch, kept some distance from himself and her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The spells left behind on the pedestal grew more and more volatile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda turned and screamed, “I said stop following me!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In that same instant, the spells Zelda left became too volatile, and exploded at force. The crystal shattered into sharp shards that spread everywhere, the small fireball blasted outwards, and the green wind released a powerful gust that blew for several feet, catching Link and Zelda. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both looked shocked at what just happened. Zelda looked at her own hands, realizing that somehow, she did that. However, that shock wasn’t enough to overcome her anger and resentment towards Link. She stormed away from Link, back onto her white stallion and rode off, Link in close pursuit behind her.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Now Link understood his emotions. He felt the sorrow he felt for Zelda once again, nothing but sympathy for what she was going through. However, what that sympathy/empathy were for was still lost on him. He didn't remember what Zelda was going through, at least not completely. He knew what he felt, he didn’t know why. Another piece of the puzzle was in place, but there were still lots of pieces to find before Link could even attempt to put a picture to his memories.</p>
<p>“Wow…I’m sorry for what happened,” Link said to a Zelda that wasn’t there. “But what were you trying to do in here? Why did you resent me so much?”</p>
<p>So many questions that still needed answering. Link realized that no matter how painful the memories were, he needed to remember, even if it was something he’d rather not. He needed all of it. He needed the pain, the joy, the sorrow and the celebration to be able to get back the life he lost. He couldn’t pick and choose the good memories. He needed to face his past no matter the cost.</p>
<p>Link claimed the Spirit Orb from the shrine. This shrine was that of Ten Ko’sah. After claiming this shrine, he paraglided across the gap and claimed the Spirit Orb of that shrine’s monk, Shae Loya. There was the horse stable close by, but he had no reason to stop. Not now.</p>
<p>Now he had one more destination in mind for the day: the memory in the Gerudo Desert. There were two towers he could choose from. One was directly north, but would mean he’d have to traverse much unseen and uncharted desert. The other was a much longer route, but it was well-used, meaning it was safer.</p>
<p>However, both presented danger in the form of heat. The desert was not a good place to wander during the day because of the heat, until he remembered the ice rod had a very cold aura. It was likely his best bet until he could find an alternative.</p>
<p>Link chose the Wasteland Tower, the one that followed the beaten path. It brought him to the tower that overlooked the entire desert. The Sheikah Slate sensed a shrine nearby.</p>
<p>In the desert was an enormous sandstorm. Link thought nothing of it, until he saw <em>something</em> moving in the sandstorm, something enormous. It was another Divine Beast, an enormous mechanical camel.</p>
<p>It was just wandering through the sandstorm aimlessly, even though there was an oasis right there in the desert, as well as the distant town. The ominous magenta glow made it seem like it was inevitably going to attack and destroy those settlements.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Link murmured. He paraglided off the tower, heading northwest, in the direction the Sheikah Slate told him. He found the spot in the narrow canyon. It was a horse stable right at the end of the canyon, before it opened up into the Gerudo Desert.</p>
<p>The shrine was right above it on a column of rock. The Sheikah Monk patiently waiting for Link’s arrival was named Kay Noh. Link now possessed eleven Spirit Orbs.</p>
<p>He dropped down to the stable. He finally got a good look at how far he needed to go. It was daunting, especially because sand is not easy to walk on. And he wasn’t looking forward to cleaning sand out of his shoes.</p>
<p>He went onwards into the desert, equipped with his ice rod. As he went out into the desert, the sun shined down on him. The Hylian hood he was wearing shielded him from the sun effectively, though its dark color could not keep him safe from the heat. Only his ice rod did that. The cool air around the ice rod prevented him from dangerously overheating beneath the desert sun.</p>
<p>All the while he kept a close eye on the Divine Beast rampaging in the distance. The ground trembled with every step of the machine. As he approached the bazaar, the beast cried out. It was a deep roar, almost like a scream of agonizing pain. It marched through the desert, kicking up an enormous amount of sand, its feet glowing purple.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Link muttered.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In Kara Kara Bazaar, a Gerudo warrior kept watch over the bazaar. She specifically maintained a close eye on the Divine Beast. She heard Link approaching from her side. She towered over Link by multiple feet, and her musculature definition made Link look like a skinny teenager by comparison, such were the natural builds of the Gerudo women.</p>
<p>“Sav’aaq,” she said to him. When he looked at her confused, she further said, “That word means ‘Hello’ in the Gerudo language. You would do well to remember it, Hylian.”</p>
<p>This woman’s voice sounded nothing like Urbosa’s voice. But yet, the deep pitch and powerful presence reminded him of Urbosa regardless, what little he did remember of her.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Link said.</p>
<p>“Sarqso is our way to say that. And my name is Ripp.”</p>
<p>“Sarqso,” he repeated. “That’s a Divine Beast. In that sandstorm, right?”</p>
<p>Ripp nodded. “Divine Beast Vah Naboris. According to legends, the Divine Beast was the guardian deity of the desert, and the Gerudo people. However, it suddenly started acting up a few days ago. Before then, it was dormant. We can’t stop it.”</p>
<p>“Why not? I thought the Gerudo were all warriors?” Link asked.</p>
<p>Ripp smiled at Link’s compliment. “Most of us are fierce soldiers, yes. However, even we can’t tame that beast. It’s protected by that sandstorm. And even if we could get close, it has the power to unleash incredibly strong lightning from its body. It can’t be approached directly. If it were to head for this oasis or Gerudo Town, we couldn’t do anything to stop it. I always do my best to keep an eye on it from here.”</p>
<p>Link looked to the southwest. “Is that Gerudo Town?”</p>
<p>“You’re quite observant. It’s the biggest village in the area! It’s famous for trade and staying active and vibrant all night long. I don’t recommend going there without resting. However, there is a law forbidding voe—males like yourself— from entering the city. Only vai, women, are allowed.”</p>
<p>“Well…Sarqso,” Link said.</p>
<p>“I don’t need any thanks. This is my job after all. Always make sure you’re prepared if you plan to head out into the desert,” Ripp warned.</p>
<p>With that, Link left her to her duties. If there was one thing he thought while speaking with her, it was how beautiful she was. He went straight to the water of the oasis and drank. It was like being reborn. The ice rod kept him cooler than he would have been otherwise, but he still got hot while traveling and sweated profusely. He stored some in the emptied canteen. He had drank all the water he had before he arrived here.</p>
<p>After drinking up, he looked around for the spot where the image on the Sheikah Slate was taken, following the brown marker. While he looked around, a Gerudo woman rested under a tarp with some clothes laid out in front of her. She spotted Link.</p>
<p>“Voe!” she called.</p>
<p>Link paused and looked around, unsure if the voice was calling him.</p>
<p>“Yes, you!” she called again.</p>
<p>Link approached her. He took interest in the clothes.</p>
<p>“You like them?” she asked. “I tailored them myself. They contain sapphire, which harnesses the power of ice to make hot climates like ours more tolerable. This is the Desert Voe Set, specifically for voe, and forbidden in my hometown.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I like them,” Link said. “How much for all of them?”</p>
<p>“All three? That’s 2400 rupees,” she said. She was surprised to see Link pay her that amount of money off the bat like he had all the money in the world.</p>
<p>Link changed out of his clothes and into the Desert Voe outfit. The headband was snug around his head. It came with a hair tie that he didn’t need thanks to the white cloth that held his long hair braid together. The spaulder showed off most of his torso, with armbands and a single shoulder pad for his left shoulder. The trousers were nice and loose, with boots that made it that much easier to move through the sand.</p>
<p>“Well, well, you wear the armor very nicely,” she complimented. She also couldn’t help but stroke his long hair braid, looking at it somewhat impressed.</p>
<p>“Thank you…ummm…”</p>
<p>“Rhondson,” she introduced herself.</p>
<p>“Name’s Link.”</p>
<p>“Well met.” Rhondson looked at him, examining him out what looked like curiosity. Whatever it was she was looking for, it looked like she didn’t find it. “Mama would have a problem with a delicate voe like you. But perhaps you could fill me in on what voe are looking for.”</p>
<p>Link was confused. “I’m not sure I follow.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been searching for the love of my life, and I’m exhausted from it,” Rhondson answered vaguely. “I don’t even know why I’m saying this. It’s no problem or business of a Hylian like you.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it matters if I’m Hylian or Gerudo or Rito. You can talk to me,” Link said.</p>
<p>“Sarqso,” Rhondson said. She looked at Link with admiration and respect flooding her eyes. “My mother has been bothering me over not having found the love of my life.”</p>
<p>“What’s the rush for?” Link asked.</p>
<p>Rhondson was visibly shocked. “You don’t know? It’s incredibly rare for a male to be born to the Gerudo. In order to survive as a people, we travel far and wide to find husbands. I’m a gifted tailor, but you’re the first voe I’ve met to appreciate a well-hemmed garment.”</p>
<p>“And you think that men don’t appreciate your skills very much,” Link surmised. He sat down with her, making himself comfortable in the cooler sand of the oasis.</p>
<p>Rhondson mirthlessly chuckled. “There’s not much work for a tailor around here at all.”</p>
<p>“Well, there is a place called Tarrey Town,” Link said.</p>
<p>That got Rhondson’s attention. “What? Tarrey Town? Let me hear the details.”</p>
<p>Link explained, “It’s out in the Akkala Region. Just south of the tech lab there. Can’t miss it. Bolson Construction has been trying to build it up. Among the people they need there is a tailor.”</p>
<p>Rhondson stood up. “Akkala is kinda far away, but I need to travel anyway. Getting far away from a village full of vai might not be a bad thing. And it’s not like I’m accomplishing anything by staying here. Maybe I’ll find my calling out there, and maybe someone to share my life with.”</p>
<p>She held Link’s shoulders like a big sister would. Her impressive height at nearly eight feet only contributed to this big sister appearance.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Link. I’m gonna go home and pack a huge bag. It’ll be a long journey all the way there. No doubt I’ll see you again in Tarrey Town.” As she walked away, she stopped and turned to Link. “I hope you find someone to share your life with one day.”</p>
<p>Link wondered if there was a special someone in his life, someone he shared love with. Perhaps recovering his memories would answer that. He remembered the rumored stories of his supposed romantic life with Zelda.</p>
<p>He found the spot right on the outskirts of the bazaar, and once more, a snapshot of his life before the fall of Hyrule.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Zelda walked through the desert in the evening, smiling under the sun. Behind her, a traveler walked through the sand…a traveler that was watching Zelda. For a while, she failed to notice this stranger following her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eventually, she sensed the stranger. She turned to face her. Zelda immediately was apprehensive to this whole situation. She continued onwards, as the traveler overtly followed her across the sand. Zelda quickly realized what was going on here, who the stranger was. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The stranger realized that Zelda had made her. The stranger transformed into a Yiga Footsoldier and pursued the princess across the sand. The princess fled from her deadly pursuer and her dangerously sharp sickle. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda ran until she had reached the outskirts of Kara Kara Bazaar, where two more Yiga Footsoldiers cut her off, preventing her from running anywhere. She was surrounded, and they had her dead to rights.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda attempted to conjure Din’s Fire, only to summon weak cold sparks, like always. The Yiga attacked her. She instinctively conjured Nayru’s Love around herself. The shield was weak and clouded, crumbling to pieces, cracking. The attacks of the Yiga deflected off the shield. However, with each strike, the shield weakened, cracking and crumbling further and further. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Princess Zelda put all of her mental effort into her crystalline shield, but her efforts only delayed the inevitable, only making the shield fall apart more slowly. The Yiga relentlessly assaulted her, quickly whittling the shield until it was ready to shatter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Realizing that she was doomed if she did nothing, she made one last desperate attempt to survive this encounter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She summoned Farore’s Wind around herself. The faded dull green winds did nothing. Her power was so weak that she could barely even move the sand beneath her feet, let alone teleport her away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please!” she frantically begged.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The green wind intensified marginally. Nowhere near enough that it could teleport her away from this to safety. There was no hope for her to escape. Zelda cried out for help as she realized she was doomed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One final strike from a Yiga Footsoldier shattered Zelda’s crystal shield. The pieces fell everywhere and faded from existence. She was weakened, on the ground, horrified to be facing a vicious and violent death at the hands of these monsters. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She cowered as the Yiga who was chasing her from behind readied to murder her, slice her apart. She looked away in terror, only for someone to come to her rescue, striking the sickle away into the air, and slitting the throat of the Yiga Footsoldier.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was Link coming to Zelda’s rescue, per his duty. He kicked away the dead Yiga and menaced the others with the mythical sword that seals the darkness. He didn’t even need to use the Hylian Shield. The Yiga retreated from Link, who refused to let his guard down until they had vanished into the distance. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked at Link astonished and appreciative. Where she once looked at him with contempt and jealousy, a newfound respect came over her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link helped her to her feet, and they exchanged a lengthy gaze as Gerudo warriors closed in around them, armed and ready for a fight. However, Zelda’s beautiful deep green eyes only saw Link’s ocean blue eyes. For once, Zelda smiled to Link. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A small fragment of her power of Nayru’s Love still lingered in the air. The crystal shard changed in appearance, going from cracked and almost opaque, to translucent and uncracked, stronger and more stable.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun had set. It was almost 10 at night as Link sat near the Daqo Chisay Shrine, which was illuminated entirely in blue. Even now, far in the distance, Naboris stomped through the sand. It was a frightening sight to see, because occasionally, the beast would appear to be charging towards the town, only to change direction.</p>
<p>As Ripp had warned him before, the guards in front of the town did not allow him into the town. No voe allowed. Walking around the town was likely not going to do anything to help him get into the town. He’d need to get in eventually, but right now, he had a different mission. He’d come back around to getting into this town eventually.</p>
<p>He teleported back to Hateno Village and found his way back to his house. He did not hesitate to strip completely naked and head straight down into the bath to wash off all the sand from every part of his body. There was so much sand on him that he was afraid he’d need another bath in the morning just to get the rest of it off.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the rags and bath brush were enough to get essentially all the sand off him and out of his hair. He had to wash his hair in the morning anyways, so if anything was left, he’d get it out tomorrow morning probably.</p>
<p>The thoughts swirling around in his brain were a torture for him. He needed to make sense of them. Freshly clean and wearing comfortable pants, he returned up the stairs to where his bed was. However, he stopped by his desk and started to write his thoughts as coherently as possible.</p>
<p>
  <em>Things are starting to come together. There are gaps here and there, and I don’t remember much. I still don’t have any memory of what my life was before working to combat Ganon. But things are starting to make sense. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I remember Zelda now. I remember the warm surge in my heart when I saw her smile at me. I don’t remember any other moments, but I still feel that instinctive wish to see her smile again. Even now, as I write this, my heart flutters. I’m starting to think that there was more to us than just companionship. Should I be dreading that or looking forward to it?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Why am I even dreading this? If she was a significant part of my life, maybe even the woman I wished to spend my life with, then why would I dread it? Something inside me is making me feel guilty, torn even. I don’t understand. My heart must remember something that my mind doesn’t. But what is it? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess there’s no way to determine that now. All I can do is keep going. I’ve already activated the waypoint to get to Gerudo Town. Now I have twelve Spirit Orbs. I attempted to enter the town on off-chance that I could get in. What Rhondson said is true, men, or voe, are not allowed in. They guards shooed me away. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I can figure that part out later. I just hope that Naboris doesn’t end up destroying the town or the bazaar while I’m gone.</em>
</p>
<p>Link closed his eyes and looked up, praying to any of the Goddesses, pleading for them to hear his cry for help. He hoped they heard him as he silently begged for the Goddesses to protect what remained of this land from any further destruction.</p>
<p>He looked at the next location, the yellow spot. This one was right around Eldin Volcano, on a cliff very close to the Woodland Tower. Link was afraid, as the volcano was far too hot to endure. Hopefully, this spot was far enough away from the volcanic region that the heat wouldn’t be a problem. Though if there was a divine beast among the Gorons of this area…he’d have to somehow conquer the burning heat eventually.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Eldin Canyon and Irch Plain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Woodland Tower stood high over a forest, with a clear view of Death Mountain. The tower must have emerged from beneath a monster’s home skull. A fragment of the skull was hanging from the tower. The jagged cliff shielded the ambient area from the immense burning heat of the Eldin Volcanic Region. Below the tower was a crude camp of monsters and strange evil wizards roaming about.</p>
<p>Link warped to the tower from his home. He looked up the side of the jagged cliffs leading up to Death Mountain’s peak.</p>
<p>“I can climb that,” he said confidently. It wasn’t all that steep, definitely not too sheer. However, it was still a considerable distance to climb. Link looked at the spot on the map and made it visible with a beacon. The beacon was on a peak distant from Death Mountain itself.</p>
<p>Link figured out a route that he could possibly climb without much trouble. It would be painful, but it wouldn’t be too bad of a climb.</p>
<p>Close by, just to the southwest across the moat was Hyrule Castle. Link looked to the highest area in the castle, the area from which Zelda’s power glowed to hold back Calamity Ganon. As he watched the castle, an undead icy wizard, the Icy Wizzrobe, noticed him and turned invisible. Small sparks and circles of life indicating its “steps” in midair climbed up the tower until it was right behind Link.</p>
<p>He turned just in time to see the Icy Wizzrobe appear right behind him with a cheeky prancing dance. It attacked him with its Blizzard Rod. He barely evaded the explosion of icy power which left a trail of ice on the floor of the Sheikah Tower.</p>
<p>Link quickly pulled out a fire arrow. He aimed his bow and watched the glowing steps that signaled its movements. The unwise creature reappeared with another arrogant pose. A single fire arrow instantly killed the creature, wiping it from existence. Its rod was the only sign that it ever existed.</p>
<p>Its rod was a more ornate, more powerful version of the Ice Rod called the Blizzard Rod. Link claimed it, believing that it would be helpful to handle enemies found in the Eldin Region. This was not going to be like the Gerudo Desert. Ice weapons weren’t going to hold off the burning heat of the volcano. He just hoped that this area where the photo was taken wasn’t overwhelmingly hot.</p>
<p>Link drank some water in preparation for the arduous task ahead. He climbed up to the top of the skull. Right before he could jump off, he froze in place. He heard a voice, like singing. It was like a siren was calling to him.</p>
<p>It was a very beautiful alluring voice, but even more odd, this voice also seemed vaguely familiar. It was coming from the woods nearby. These woods seemed to be flooded with copious amounts of ethereal fog. It was coming from the colossal, pink-leafed tree deep in the woods. After a few moments, the voice went from a siren vocalization to a lyrical song.</p>
<p>The song didn’t hold any meaning to Link. But he listened closely to the soft and slow song. He had a hunch that these lyrics would be important to remember. This first song was simple and slow, very easy to follow.</p>
<p>♪ <em>Hero of the Skies</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Goddess guide you</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Ground lead you</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>And bring light to the land.</em> ♫</p>
<p>♪ <em>Oh youth guided by</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>The servant of the Goddess</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Unite Earth and Sky</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>And bring light to the land.</em> ♫</p>
<p>♪ <em>When darkness falls</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Courage, guide you</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Light meets you</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>Hold your sword skyward.</em> ♫</p>
<p>The simple song came to an end. However, there was another song, an equally slow song, still easy to follow.</p>
<p>♪ <em>Time passed way too fast</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Redo the hours, time will be ours</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>Oh, Song of Time.</em> ♫</p>
<p>♪ <em>Now go through time’s flow</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Back seven years, boy, leave your fears</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>Come, sing this rhyme.</em> ♫</p>
<p>♪ <em>Or travel to years ahead</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>To a time all lost and sad.</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Oh young hero, brave, wise, strong</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Our time marches on.</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Time is yours now</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>Brave Hero of Time.</em> ♫</p>
<p>As the voice sang, there was an echo in the voice, almost like a choir. It wasn’t like the previous one, where it sounded like she was singing alone. And then this woman sang a third song, another slow song, one that immediately made Link think of the beauty of the setting sun.</p>
<p>As the woman sang this song, other ethereal voices joined her to create a fully beautiful and angelic song, all without any instruments.</p>
<p>♪ <em>Unnatural evil rises</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>To overtake the kingdom.</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Darkness and light must unite</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>To fight this invasion of the land.</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Young one please wield the blade</em> ♪</p>
<p>♪ <em>Oh, chosen one, prophesied savior,</em> ♪</p>
<p>♫ <em>Hero of Twilight.</em> ♫</p>
<p>These songs…so beautiful, so elegant.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Link openly wondered of the woman singing. He waited for a long moment, hoping this ethereal woman’s voice would return to sing again.</p>
<p>He jumped off the skull and paraglided towards the steep rockface.</p>
<p>A few Fire-Breath Lizalfos patrolled the area around where Link placed the beacon. One of them laid down on the ground and changed color to match the background of unique dark orange rocks. The other one still wandered around aimlessly, looking for anything. Down at the bottom of the rocky hill closer to the volcano were rocks glowing brightly with heat.</p>
<p>The glowing magma rocks stirred, moving around. Igneo Pebblits, a subcategory of Pebblits, sentient and aggressive rock-like creatures. They started “running” for any flexible definition of the word, down the slope, only for a blast of icy air to take away all their glowing heat.</p>
<p>Link was their target, the target that turned the tables against them with the Blizzard Rod. He walked up to them and smashed them with his iron sledgehammer, which he still had with him. He smashed the rock monsters to pieces one by one before any of them could reignite.</p>
<p>When the Lizalfos noticed Link coming up, they tried to attack him, breathing fire. He attacked them with his ice rod, and with two swipes, he proved his theory about flame-based enemies being struck by ice attacks.</p>
<p>The blasts from the smaller Ice Rod were weaker than the Blizzard Rod, but strength was no factor. The Fire-Breath Lizalfos disintegrated in an instant. He looked at his newest weapon of ice and smiled. He had plenty of fire arrows to use against the likes of ice enemies, so only lightning enemies would present a problem.</p>
<p>Thankfully, this place was not overwhelmingly burning hot, but he could very much feel the heat coming from Death Mountain. Combined with the moisture in the air, it was an incredibly uncomfortable experience being here. It made Link sweat profusely as he stood here. He needed to hurry and find the spot of the memory.</p>
<p>But for a long moment, he was distracted by the enormous lizard-like Divine Beast, Divine Beast Vah Rudania, rampaging around the sides of Death Mountain. The enormous back plates, and the feet aflame made this Divine Beast only added to this thing’s alien appearance, as with all the Divine Beasts. The huge entity crawled everywhere, roaring and trembling with enough power that every drop of magma and lava trembled and rippled like liquid water would in a strong wind. The mountain itself shook with enough power to knock down several enormous boulders around the mountain.</p>
<p>The local Gorons had no problem punching the boulders to pieces. The real danger lay in the threat they posed to anyone who wasn’t a Goron. Link was awestruck and a bit frightened by this enormous beast.</p>
<p>“Amazing,” he said quietly. His admiration gave way to his determination to finish his mission once more.</p>
<p>He looked at the picture of this location, which had a clear view of Hyrule Castle, and the monster camp down below before the Woodland Tower’s rise, was taken in front of a strange circle of rocks. Link examined this little pattern of rocks.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t happen naturally. Who did this?” Link asked himself.</p>
<p>When he approached the edge of this area, he noticed a horse stable far down the slope. He figured that would be a good place to start searching for a way to get access to the Eldin region. He needed to get to Goron City. He and Zelda made it there before, so there had to be a way to get there. He could activate the waypoint in Goron City and hopefully find a Goron whose name ended in -son to send to Tarrey Town.</p>
<p>Link still thought it incredibly contrived that each area happened to have someone who was unhappy, had the skills, and was more than willing to move across Hyrule to a no-name town in Akkala. Clearly, fate tailored this world so that Tarrey Town could be born.</p>
<p>He found the spot where the phot had been taken, and cleared his mind, so that he may recover yet another piece of his past.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Numerous monsters, from powerful centaur-like monsters, the Lynels, to the weakest of Bokoblins lay dead among them. The whole area was full of these dead monsters, all of them sliced and bleeding, some of their organs splayed all over the place, yet none of them were disappearing into smoke like in the present.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Several of them were sliced open or even apart, clearly with a smooth blade. But others were badly burned, and others yet were literally shredded apart. Some of them still had lingering mystical crystals from Nayru’s Love jutting out of their dead corpses. Some of them were broken and battered, their bones visibly shattered with their bodies intact, as if thrown about by a powerful twister.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda and Link sat together at the edge of the area, where the photo was taken. She was tending to a cut on Link’s arm. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That cut doesn’t look too bad actually. You’re fine for now,” she said.</em>
</p>
<p><em>She took out a bandage from her bag and wrapped his arm up. “Here. This will stem the infection until we can get you to Mipha. But you know, there’s a fine line between courage and recklessness. Brave as you are, that does </em>not<em> make you immortal.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Link smiled at her gratefully. “Thank you. I don’t have to worry. I have you to protect me. I mean that’s why we’re always together right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda chuckled. “Yeah. If only I could do more than that.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her expression turned somber, her self-doubt returning, but she did not displace her loathing to Link any longer. However, her agony over her inability to activate her sealing power or control her natural powers was still prevalent. He looked at her with sorrow, and he wished to see her smile again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t do that,” he said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link knelt in front of Zelda. “Doubt yourself. The only person holding you back is you. You keep punishing yourself. I mean, look at what you did. You killed half these monsters yourself. You can’t keep thinking of yourself as a failure. You think I got to be the ‘Master Swordsman’ of Hyrule by doing that?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked at him curiously. “How did you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was…hard. I had to learn to let go of anything that clouded my mind. Ego, hatred, loathing, pride. Don’t ask me how, because for everyone it’s different. It’s natural to focus on the negative,” Link described. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How did you do it?” Zelda asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link thought for a while. “I realized that it didn’t matter what other people thought of me. I can’t control what they think, only what I do. When I convinced myself to believe that, training became a lot easier.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda grinned gratefully. “Thank you for the advice. But…you’ve never been a royal. For us, image is everything. If our kingdoms hate us, violence is born. And I doubt that confidence alone will work for my powers.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She referred not to her basic powers. She channeled them around her hands. The powers were stronger, but not too much so. Nayru’s Love was translucent, no longer in a perpetual state of shatter and decay. Din’s Fire was now a true and complete flame with heat that could save the life of a victim of hypothermia or vanquish monsters. Farore’s Wind now had a respectably strong green appearance and could now carry her through teleportation and created a noticeable gust of real wind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link conceded that their worlds were potentially too different for his advice to truly be helpful. After some time, he saw Zelda looking at the field of dead monsters with heavy concern. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What is it?” he asked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It seems that, not only is the frequency of these types of attacks on the rise, but the scale of beasts we’re facing is intensifying as well,” Zelda pointed out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re right. I never gave it much thought,” Link muttered, thinking back to his previous monster encounters. He looked back to the monster camp down below, an area that most people avoided. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I fear that…this is an omen which portends the return of Calamity Ganon,” she finished. She stood up. “And, if that’s the case, I’m ready to expect the worst. We’ll need to make preparations as soon as possible.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link and Zelda walked down the slope together. She nearly slipped down, but Link grabbed her before she could tumble down. They opted to hold hands the rest of the way down to avoid any other dangers, though Zelda was well aware she was nowhere near strong enough to stop Link from falling. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You know, princess. You’re beautiful when you smile,” Link complimented. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So are you,” Zelda replied. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They both smiled at each other, both of them practically glowing in the golden sunlight. The bond between them was like the sun, warm and lifegiving. Together, they returned to the castle.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link remembered the warmth of Zelda’s hands in his own. Her felt it like she was there. He remembered their bond, that chemistry they had. He could feel the magnetic pull that drew him to her in the first place, her passionate love for the Sheikah technology, and her love for knowledge and learning. He even remembered feeling the gusts of Farore’s Wind.</p>
<p>He smiled as he remembered all of this. Joy filled him at the thought and image of the princess’s gorgeous face, especially her soft grin.</p>
<p>He actively remembered that. It was nothing that was told to him, he felt it in his heart and mind. His previous life was starting to come back to him, and strongly at that. Link was now more eager than ever to continue to regain his past.</p>
<p>However, he had another commitment to fulfill. He paraglided off the cliff, straight for the stable at the bottom of the slope. As he paraglided down the slope, he noticed an orange shrine below. It was the shrine for the stable. He let go of the paraglider and allowed himself to fall a considerably distance before summoning it again, gently landing in front of the shrine.</p>
<p>This one was labelled the Mirro Shaz Shrine. He claimed the Spirit Orb from the namesake Sheikah Monk and continued onwards towards the stable. This one was labelled the Woodland Stable on the Sheikah Slate’s map.</p>
<p>He decided to stock up on water and have a nice meal. As he cooked his meal over the stable’s pot, a cute Hylian shepherd dog approached him. Link gave the little guy a piece of his cooked meat. The dog danced and spun around joyfully.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy. You want some more?”</p>
<p>He shared his meal with the dog. When he finished eating, the dog laid down next to him. Link gave him a belly rub that the cute dog thoroughly enjoyed. Despite being a full-grown dog, he was acting like a puppy.</p>
<p>“Well, he really likes you,” said the dog’s owner. She came and sat down with Link. “I haven’t seen you around here before. You a traveler?”</p>
<p>Link nodded. “You figured me out. I’m trying to get to Goron City. Except, I don’t have anything for the heat.”</p>
<p>The dog owner laughed sarcastically. “Yeah. That shield of yours will burn up really fast if you try to go in there. Only metal ones can survive that heat. If <em>you</em> want to endure the heat, you’ll either need the Flamebreaker armor set, or a fireproof elixir.”</p>
<p>“You have any of those here?” Link asked. “I can pay good.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, unless your money can make elixirs appear in thin air, you’re not going to find any here. You can probably find some at the Foothill Stable though. If you go south down this round and all the way past the road to Zora’s Domain, you’ll find the stable. If you leave now, you may get there before the sun sets.”</p>
<p>Link stood up. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>The woman nodded. Her dog returned to her lap, enthusiastically licking her.</p>
<p>Link left the stable. Instead of going the long way like the lady kindly pointed out to him, he took a shortcut, warping away to the Eldin Tower. Sure enough, there was a shrine and a stable in the distance. He also instantly felt the heat of the volcanic region close by. He put his traveler’s shield away in the Sheikah Slate to keep it from igniting in the heat. It was bad but not unbearable, and that was just right here.</p>
<p>He paraglided down to the road and made it to the stable. He looked inside the stable and asked around until the person he was looking for made herself known, a woman named Gaile.</p>
<p>“You’re looking for some elixirs?” she asked Link.</p>
<p>“Yes. How many do you offer?” he answered.</p>
<p>“I offer one for 60 rupees, two for 110, and three for 150.”</p>
<p>Link gave her 150 rupees for three elixirs.</p>
<p>“With these, you should make it to Goron City without a problem. When you get there, you should buy the Flamebreaker from their tailor,” Gaile advised. </p>
<p>Link nodded. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>With that, he had no further reason to linger in the Foothill Stable. He took a moment to retrieve the Spirit Orb from the nearby shrine, from the Sheikah Monk Mo’a Keet. He warped back up to the Eldin Tower where he drank the Fireproof Elixir and paraglided down to the region. He felt the burning air as it heated up, but it did not set him aflame thanks to the magic of the elixir. He had nothing on him that could burn to ashes.</p>
<p>As he traversed up the road, he came upon an area full of Gorons called the Southern Mine. Several Gorons were working to pound rocks and break them apart to pieces. They were working in shifts, with some taking a break. Everyone was wearing mining helmets. A young child Goron, who was very small compared to his larger brethren but still far larger than human children, came running up to him.</p>
<p>“Hi!” he said energetically. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>“Link. Yours?”</p>
<p>“Pelison.”</p>
<p>A name that ended in -son, but Pelison was far too young for what he was looking for.</p>
<p>“You’re grown up! Can you pleeeease tell me something?! No one else around here will talk to me!” Pelison begged.</p>
<p>Link slowly nodded, uncertain.</p>
<p>“My brother Greyson is <em>always </em>complaining about stuff. Why do adults always complain? And why do they always keep secrets?”</p>
<p>Link stammered for a bit before he answered. “Well, various reasons. Sometimes, adults keep secrets to protect people. Sometimes, it’s better not to know things.”</p>
<p>“But how do they decide what we should know and what we shouldn’t? Isn’t that our choice?” Pelison asked. For a child, he was rather insightful.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Link said, complete with a shrug. He had no answer for that. He had no children or siblings as far as he could remember. He also did not want to lie about something like that. After all, Pelison seemed to know more than he should already, and who was Link to try and say that was a bad thing.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Link,” Pelison said. He went back to running around, playing and jumping around, as innocent children should.</p>
<p>Link looked around the mine and found the Goron that Pelison identified as his brother Greyson. He was one of the Gorons taking a break from destroying the rocks.</p>
<p>Greyson took note of Link, as there were few humans here.</p>
<p>“You Greyson?” Link asked.</p>
<p>“What is it to you?” Greyson said flatly.</p>
<p>“What do you do around here?”</p>
<p>Greyson sighed from boredom and looked disappointed. “I’m a digger here. We all are. I dig, day in and day out. To be honest, I’m sick of it. I feel like…maybe I’m not meant to toil away in obscurity like this. I’d really appreciate a job out there that’d let me use my strength to make a real difference.”</p>
<p>Link smiled.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at me like that for?” Greyson snapped.</p>
<p>Link chuckled. “You sure you want to be that rude to me? I mean, I was going to tell you that there is a job out there for you.”</p>
<p>Greyson immediately softened and relented. “Wait, there is?”</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>“Look…I’m sorry,” he hastily apologized to Link. It was hasty, but it was genuine. “Please tell me more.”</p>
<p>Link easily forgave Greyson for his outburst. “Tarrey Town.”</p>
<p>The Goron looked at Link curiously. “Never heard of it.”</p>
<p>“The town is in Akkala. Bolson Construction is working to build it. They sent me out to look for people to help them build up the town. All they need now is someone to do the heavy lifting, clear out the boulders. They specifically asked for a Goron,” Link described.</p>
<p>Greyson looked at Link with excitement, complete with an enormous ear-to-ear grin. “Akkala isn’t too far from here. Thanks for letting me know, brother! I’m gonna strike while the iron’s hot! Pelison and I are gonna head there right away!”</p>
<p>He slammed Link in the back, almost breaking Link’s back. The impact caught him off guard and knocked the wind out of him.</p>
<p>“PELISON!”</p>
<p>The young boy jumped up from behind a hot rock. “What? What’s going on?!”</p>
<p>“We’re leaving! Get your stuff!” Greyson yelled.</p>
<p>“Why? Where are we going?” Pelison asked further.</p>
<p>“It’s a surprise.”</p>
<p>“OOOH!” Pelison enthusiastically ran after his brother. Greyson waved goodbye to Link, and then rolled away down the path. His destination was the growing Tarrey Town.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Goron City. It rested at the base of Death Mountain, rivers of hot lava flowing past the city. Most of the people around here were naturally heat-resistant Gorons. There were only a few members from other races around here, including a few Hylian humans and Gerudo.</p>
<p>Link arrived just as an earthquake rocked the city. The Divine Beast of the Gorons emerged from around the volcano with a loud booming roar. Link realized its feet were aflame, and it had an ornate plate-like projections on its back.</p>
<p>The Gorons talked among each other about the beast roaming around the mountain.</p>
<p>Link went to the top of the entrance arch to talk to the Goron there.</p>
<p>“What is that thing?” Link asked. He already knew its name, but he knew little else about it.   </p>
<p>“That right there is Divine Beast Vah Rudania. It’s been acting up recently, causing eruptions and really disrupting our mining operations and flooding our mines with magma,” said a random Goron.</p>
<p>Link looked up as the beast crawled around the volcano. He spotted two Gorons running off.</p>
<p>“That’s our boss, Bludo. He and Yunobo always drive that thing away when it comes out,” said the same Goron.</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“Yunobo is a descendant of the great Goron Champion Daruk. He has Daruk’s power that lets him drive the beast back into Death Mountain. Too bad it doesn’t last long.”</p>
<p>The Goron was called away by other Gorons. He left Link alone to his thoughts about this beast. He felt that his elixir was running out. He searched the town and found the armor shop. He bought the Flamebreaker set, leaving him with few rupees. He sold some materials to get it back, but it was still too low for Link’s liking.</p>
<p>He did have enough to buy the flame and ice arrows from the other store. He didn’t waste any more time in Goron City, and he used the Sheikah Slate to guide him to the shrine near to this town. The Sheikah Monk here was Shae Mo’sah. Link now had the blessings of 15 Sheikah Monks, 19 counting the four from the Great Plateau.</p>
<p>Afterwards, he didn’t spend another second here. He found the location of the next memory on the Irch Plain. He warped to the nearest tower, which was the Ridgeland Tower.</p>
<hr/>
<p>From this tower, he saw a glowing shrine on the other side of the ridge. It was not a difficult hike. The sun was setting in the sky. It was about six in the evening, not even an hour before the sun would set. This shrine was called Monya Toma, and he claimed its Spirit Orb, turning the shrine into its bright beautiful blue color.</p>
<p>To the north at the base of this hill was a stable. When he looked on his map, he found that he could actually see the spot where the picture was taken, specifically the tree from the image on the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>However, Link seriously needed a meal after the long trek to the Southern Mine and Death Mountain. Not an easy trek, especially across hot rocks. The memory could wait for half an hour.</p>
<p>He paraglided to the Serenne Stable just as it began raining, where he cooked up yet another meal. A simple meal with some meat and even an egg that a local from the stable workers. It was the best meal he had since he woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection.</p>
<p>As he ate, there were some other travelers nearby discussing something about dragons. Ancient dragons of Hyrule, or at least that was what Link thought he heard. He paid closer attention, and wrote down a summarization of what he heard them all say.</p>
<p>
  <em>Farosh, Naydra, Dinraal. According to some travelers I overheard, these three were the ancient dragons of the Hyrule Kingdom. They were apparently the manifestations of ancient spirits. Each one is apparently named for a Golden Goddess, the three highest Goddesses. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first one Farosh. It’s named for Farore, the Goddess of Life and Courage. Farosh is the spirit of lightning, the physical manifestation of it. It is said to have a horn shaped like lightning, and its very body is made from electricity. Any who dare to get too close risked being electrocuted to death by the natural lightning storm it generates just by existing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The next one is Naydra. It’s named for Nayru, the Goddess of Law and Wisdom. Naydra is the spirit of ice given physical form. This one is said to completely embody the icy nature of mountains, like the Hebra in the north and Mount Lanayru in Hateno. This one is said to have an exquisite set of horns shaped like gorgeous crystals, with its very body emanating ice cold air that could freeze anything solid. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The final one is Dinraal. It’s named for Din, the Goddess of Fire and Power. Dinraal is the spirit of flame given physical form. This one embodies the churning and burning heat of placed like Death Mountain. I imagine other volcanos would be candidates for this thing to call home, too. This one is said to have curvy horns as hot as lava bombs, with its body releasing scorching flames that could instantly turn anything around it into ashes, maybe even the ash into just nothing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All three of these dragons have a connection with various springs around Hyrule, the Springs of Courage, Wisdom, and Power. I think I’ve seen one of them in the images on the Sheikah Slate. I can’t be certain, but I think it’s the Spring of Power, since it’s closest to the Eldin Region. I can’t be certain until I visit this place. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The travelers bickered a bit about this next piece, so I have no idea about its validity. However, apparently some say that offering a scale from one of these dragons to their respective springs grants access to an ancient shrine hidden within. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>While the travelers disagreed on this, they all spoke about how no one has seen these dragons since long before the Great Calamity. </em>
</p>
<p>Loud screams jolted Link’s attention. People scrambled and ran, horses and dogs panicked and freaked out.</p>
<p>“GUARDIAN! GUARDIAN! RUN!”</p>
<p>Link instantly jumped into action. He got out his bow and ran outside. Sure enough, a Guardian Stalker was running towards the stable. It was already targeting an innocent woman. Link got out his traveler’s shield and ran as fast as he could to reach her as the Guardian homed in on her.</p>
<p>He arrived just as the Guardian fired its lethal shot. He successfully reflected the beam back into it, saving the woman’s life.</p>
<p>“GO! GET INSIDE!” Link yelled at her. She listened.</p>
<p>He stood his ground against the Guardian as it turned its attention to him, recovering from the impact of its own beam hitting it. He got out his bow as it targeted him and made one faithful strike right into its eye. The machine froze in place. There was no visible damage anywhere except to its single crackled and warped blue eye. The machine deactivated, twitching and moving its head as Calamity Ganon’s power drained from it, and it exploded in bright blue light, shattering to pieces.</p>
<p>The residents of the stable looked on in astonishment that Link defeated one so easily.</p>
<p>Link collected all the materials dropped in the wake of this mechanical monster. So many materials, including some Ancient Cores.</p>
<p>Numerous residents came out thanking Link for saving their lives. Many attempted to give him monetary compensation, but he refused them all. He could not accept a reward for doing the right thing on instinct. He would only accept a reward in the presence of a deal or a bargain.</p>
<p>He was glad that he chose to go to the stable first. Had he not…Link didn’t even want to consider the idea of what might have been otherwise. He stayed behind to ensure that everyone was alright. Once he was sure of that, he left to find the memory spot. It was easy to find.</p>
<p>The view of the castle was the same, the tree was in the right spot, and the field of flowers was just as beautiful. Of course, the image was sunny, while it was raining, but it was clearly the exact spot. Link closed his eyes as he recalled the moment from this image.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>A white horse decked out in royal gear grazed alongside a black horse. They were calm and at ease in the warm sun, enjoying the delicious grass below their hooves. Nearby, their masters were engaged in their own activities. A shirtless Link, arm bandaged, basked in the sun as Zelda examined the area and the Sheikah Slate. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, she kept stealing glances towards Link, sheepish glances that she was so desperate to hide. She even snuck a few pictures of him. She didn’t know it, but Link was aware of what she was doing save for the secret pictures and was happy to receive the appreciation from her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In all equality, he was stealing some appreciative glances at her while she wasn’t looking. Unlike him, Zelda was unaware of how he was checking out her curvaceous hips. Mighty warrior and faithful guardian Link might be, but he was equally as vulnerable to the charms and beauty of a woman as anyone else who was attracted to women.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked around at the flowers, and quickly lost her interest in ogling Link. She perfectly identified the flowers by name and their usage, as well as their rough lifespan. The most common flower around here were the Blue Nightshades.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link sat up, smiling appreciatively, liking how she was enjoying herself taking pictures of the Blue Nightshades all over the field.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s one!” she said. Link had no idea what she was referring to. “Oh! And another! The flowers we have in Hyrule aren’t just beautiful, they’re also quite useful as ingredients for a variety of things.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link noticed a beautiful blue flower that was completely different than the others. It had five distinct blue-and-white petals, with another flowering bud growing from the stem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s this one?” Link asked, pointing it out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda noticed it and gasped. “This one here is called the Silent Princess. It’s a rare, endangered species. Despite our best efforts, we can’t get them to grow domestically yet.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Beautiful,” Link said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda tenderly touched the flower. “The princess can only thrive out here in the wild. All that we can hope is that the species will be strong enough to prosper on its own.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda noticed something and immediately dove after it. “Is that what I think it is?! Look at this!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She held something in her enclosed hands. “I don’t believe this, but I actually caught one! This delicacy is known to have very, very potent effects under the proper circumstances. Ta-da!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She opened up her hands to reveal a toad.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Research from the castle shows that ingesting one of these can actually augment certain abilities. We wouldn’t be in a controlled environment out here, but with your level of physical fitness, you’d be a perfect candidate for the study!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The little toad kept hopping and croaking in her palms, almost like it was fine being carried by a Hylian girl and wasn’t concerned or afraid at all. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link did not like where this was going as he visibly leaned away as Zelda pushed the creature towards him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go on! Taste it!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link collapsed onto his back trying to escape Zelda.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link laughed as he remembered the precious moment. He almost cried from laughter. He remembered that he ultimately did not eat that poor toad alive, to Zelda’s disappointment. However, she vowed to do the experiment with the creature with somebody.</p>
<p>That part he didn’t remember, but he remembered the joy of that moment, and the joy of that day. He also appreciated how Zelda seemed to enjoy the view of his muscular body. For just a second, he <em>worried</em> about how Zelda might react if she saw the scars. He was concerned for a second, and then he realized that he was worried about it. That gave him hope, because his relationship with her was returning. He felt that headlong spiral, spinning into infinity, the stopping of his heart. He remembered falling in love with Zelda.</p>
<p>However, as he remembered his love for Zelda, he felt something hollow, something shameful inside of him. His love for Zelda grew, but his emptiness inside of him was growing. Finding pieces of his life made the empty gaps all the more prominent by comparison.</p>
<p>Link wanted to hurry and find the other memories. He found that one of them was very close to the Ja Baij Shrine. He was about to warp there when he realized that there was a whole region just to the south, in the Lake and Faron Regions. He realized that these areas likely had their own shrines and Spirit Orbs that he didn’t want to forget or miss.</p>
<p>He still had some time in the day to get through the Faron and Lake Regions. He decided to clear them of shrines first before going for his next memory. He selected the furthest tower in the region, Faron Tower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song lyrics for the Song of Time are straight from a YouTube video I found. The song lyrics for the Ballad of the Goddess are also from a YouTube video. However, the lyrics for the Hero of Twilight are fully created by me after listening to the title theme of Twilight Princess for almost an hour to get lyrics that went with the melody (which was difficult since it was a harmonious choir where there are no distinct syllables, just constant vocalization which makes it harder to discern melody).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. West Necluda and Hyrule Castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have finally returned to continue this version of Breath of the Wild. I hope you all like what you are currently reading. Please, if you have anything to say, just put it in the comments. I will read and take note.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten minutes before midnight, a sweaty and exhausted Link stripped down to his trunks and sat down at his desk. He picked at a nice meal that he had cooked up downstairs. He immediately took to writing down everything that has happened up to this point, feeling the need to organize everything in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>Where do I begin now? I guess I’ll start with the Serenne Stable. I didn’t know why I would choose to go to the stable instead of directly to my mission, the memory that I would discover at the Irch Plain. It made no sense to do that, but nonetheless I’m glad that I did. If I hadn’t been there, Serenne Stable and everyone living there would have been killed by that Guardian. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It made me realize something profound. I may be practically unbeatable, but the people around me aren’t. I have the inherent skill and the appropriate weapons to fight back against these monsters, but most people understandably don’t. I have to deal with the threat of Calamity Ganon as fast as possible, not just to keep it from escaping Hyrule Castle, but so that the Guardians will finally be free of its influence and no longer be a threat to the people. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On another note, I investigated pretty much all the southern regions, the Lake Region and the Faron Region. I think they both managed to escape the carnage of the Great Calamity. They’re practically untouched. The village down there, Lurelin Village, is gorgeous. Nothing but sand and beautiful food and huts everywhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They have to deal with monsters like anybody else, but they also seem to be the ones who escaped the destruction, much like Hateno Village. The beautiful woods to the west of the village looked equally untouched and unmarred by the destruction. It seems that whatever happened, it didn’t make it further south than the Great Bridge of Hylia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a more important note, I found three shrines in that area. The first was the Shai Utoh Shrine around the Lakeside Stable, right before the main bridge that would lead to Lurelin Village. The shrine was hidden behind a bunch of rocks. I had to use a bomb to wreck it. I am still in awe that these monks have been meditating in those same positions for millennia. These shrines were all constructed ten thousand years ago. They have been waiting for me for all that time to give me strength with these Spirit Orbs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The second was Yah Rin of Lurelin Village. Now I can head there whenever I want to just take a breather from all of this and enjoy the sun and sea breeze. It was right on the edge of the village next to a small mountain, Tuft Mountain, that I noticed lots of people climbing. On the map, I saw that there was a heart-shaped pond at its peak. I went up there to get a look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw a Hylian man and a Gerudo on opposite sides of the heart-shaped pond. I had to play matchmaker to get them to talk to each other. I think they’re in for a long and beautiful relationship.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard the stories at some stables. It’s called Lover’s Pond, and it’s said that this location is where people can come to find their soulmates. I think there’s another heart-shaped pond on the map, except that one is a broken heart instead of a whole heart. Heartbreak Pond. Fitting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The third shrine was the Ka’o Makagh on a small cliff just a short distance away from the Highland Stable. Just before I went up there, I asked around about the Dragons and the Springs. They confirmed what I thought about which Spring was for which Dragon. They also said that one such shrine existed just to the northeast of the area, though you’d have to traverse through a maze until you reached its end. At each Spring is a Goddess Statue, like the one in the Temple of Time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other two can be found in different areas across Hyrule. The Spring of Power is the one in the Akkala Region, just like I thought. The last one, the Spring of Wisdom, exists high up at the peak of Mount Lanayru. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, it was far too late for me to keep going. Tomorrow, I’ll keep up the journey and find the spot. It won’t be that difficult since it’s directly east from the Ja Baij Shrine. A few paraglides and I’ll find the spot. </em>
</p><p>Just as Link finished, he noticed Malice forming in the house. It was just appearing out of nowhere. He glanced out his window to see the atmosphere turning red. It was another Blood Moon.</p><p>As the clock struck midnight, the monsters he had slain were resurrected by the power of Ganon.</p><p>Zelda spoke to him. “The Blood Moon rises once again. Please, beware, Link. Ganon’s power continues to grow. Beware the skeletons of deceased monsters in the sun’s absence.”</p><p>Link didn’t know what to make of that. He heard something outside, something he hadn’t heard before. He took his weapons and opened his door, investigating the strange noises. He didn’t see anything and thought that he might have just heard a bird, until something sharp gave him a nasty cut across his back.</p><p>Link turned to find a skeletal creature that moved and acted like a Bokoblin menacing him with a spear. Link easily knocked it away with a powerful shield bash. He attacked the monster with its own spear, powerfully striking its chest, which shattered the skeleton to pieces, but the pieces remained animated, and the skull was still alive.</p><p>The bones pulled themselves together, and the head bounced, as if it wanted the skeleton to reclaim it. Link didn’t let that happen, and he impaled the skull, shattering it. But the skeleton didn’t disappear. He realized that there were two of these skeletal Bokoblins. It took Link an extra effort, throwing the weak spear at the other skeletal Bokoblin’s skull. The spear pushed the skull off and shattered it against the ground. Both skeletons collapsed to the ground in pieces, and then vanished in dark purple clouds.   </p><p>Link went back inside and used a mirror to get a better look at his back injury. It wasn’t very deep and wasn’t bleeding all that badly. Kind of like what happens during a lashing. Shallow but painful wounds…except when Link felt it, he felt it much deeper. The wound that should have been far more grievous, maybe even fatal, was now but a shallow wound. Link wondered if this was the work of that fairy dust potion he drank.</p><p>He dug around his house to find some clean bandages. He cleaned out what remained injury with some of the water from the bath, and then bandaged the injury. The bandage crossed his whole back and torso. He should be fine for now, if what was left of the injury didn’t become infected. He went to sleep for the night, sleeping on his front to avoid aggravating his wound.</p><p>He wondered if the scars he had on him before the Calamity were from encounters like this one.</p>
<hr/><p>The morning sun sent all of the skeletal creatures back to the dust they came from. The skeletal monsters vanished as soon as the sun struck them. It made it that much safer to move around, but that begged the question why those monsters appeared in the first place.</p><p>Just as Link removed the bandage and found his injury fully healed and scarred, there was a knock on the door. Link answered the door, shirtless, hair down. It was Symin.</p><p>“Hey, Link. Glad I caught you. May I come in?”</p><p>“Of course.” Link quickly noticed that Symin was a bit agitated. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I’m sure that you saw the Blood Moon last night?” he asked Link.</p><p>He nodded and looked over his shoulder, remembering his injury.</p><p>“Well, those things, Stalkoblins, are a signal that Ganon’s power is rising,” Symin claimed. “He’s got the power to reanimate bones. It means we’re running out of time.”</p><p>“Wait, how much time do you think I may have?” Link asked, alarmed.</p><p>“No telling. But I don’t think we should find out,” Symin muttered.</p><p>“Yeah, I agree. Thanks for the heads up,” Link said. “In that case, I should get going.”</p><p>Link got dressed.</p><p>Symin tapped his shoulder. “You can do this. You’re the only one who can, Link.”</p>
<hr/><p>The blue streaks that were Link collected at the Ja Baij Shrine. The location of his next memory was close by, just blocked by a rugged hillside. Link was happy for it, as it meant he could paraglide across the river and reach it in no time.</p><p>He paraglided off the Great Plateau and straight for the rugged hillside. There was a traveler nearby, but Link was wary. He didn’t want to chance that this person was a Yiga Clan member. It was a very easy climb compared to what he had to climb to get to the memory in the Eldin Region.</p><p>At the top of this hill were the ruins of a small fort. This placed was labeled Scout’s Hill on the map. And just across the gap was the next memory site. He didn’t hesitate. He leapt off the hill and paraglided across the gap. He landed perfectly on the ground, as gracefully as a bird landing on her nest.</p><p>He found the spot with a beautiful view of the Great Bridge of Hylia, and the vast mountains bordering the Gerudo, along with the crude decaying statues and the gorgeous tree. All of it matched with the image of the area. Link was able to grab yet another moment of his past.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Rain poured from the dark daylight sky. It came down hard, soaking up everything around. The area beneath the large tree’s branches remained much drier, and only the little area under the tree, where the small monuments resided was completely dry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Underneath the branches of the tree, Link trained himself, swinging his sword with grace and power. He timed his moves with his shield, moving as if he were facing an infinite army of monsters. He ended his routine with a powerful leap and flip that ended with a powerful impaling strike against the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda watched from under the safety of the shelter beneath the tree. She watched with a blank expression before turning her eyes to the sky. She spoke quietly, as if she was talking to herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I doubt this will let up anytime soon.” She turned to Link and spoke to him directly. “Your path seems to mirror your father’s. You’ve dedicated yourself to becoming a knight, as well. Your commitment to the training necessary to fulfill your goal is really quite admirable.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link stopped his training and sat with Zelda, soaking wet from the rain and sweat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I see now why you would be the chosen one,” she finished. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at her confused. “Where’s this coming from? And why do you sound so dejected?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda held out her hand, summoning her three powers. They were all strong enough for her to use in combat, even to allow them to hover away from her hands without her conscious input to keep them active. However, Farore’s Wind was only strong enough to carry her a short distance, and even that took tremendous concentration. The heat of Din’s Fire was not hot enough to survive the torrential rain and had to stay under this rock to remain hot and ignited. Nayru’s Love was not the beautiful crystal it should have been. While it was not in a state of perpetual disintegration, it was still cracked and partly cloudy. Her emotions were literally on display. More stable, but still weaker and prone to collapsing right back to a fully weakened and unstable state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What if one day, you realized that you just weren’t meant to be a fighter? Yet the only thing people ever said was that you were born into a family of the royal guard, and so no matter what you thought, you had to become a knight.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re asking me if I would have chosen a different path?” Link asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link sat down, placing his sword and shield on the ground. He shook his head and sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know. I mean, I’ve thought about it, what I would do if I wasn’t a knight. And honestly, I can’t imagine anything else.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda looked to the ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s not that I love being a knight so much that I can’t imagine being anything else. It’s that I’ve been fighting practically since I was born. People saw my skill, and just pushed me into knighthood. I never really considered anything else, just because I’ve been in this for so long.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s what you’re used to,” Zelda summarized. She gestured to his weapon and shield. “But at least you have something to show for all your efforts.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link sighed, exasperated. “We’ve talked about this. You can’t keep degrading yourself like that.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda looked at him with equal exasperation. She stood up and wandered into the rain, letting the water wash over her. Her powers still hovered underneath the rock, hovering between stability and collapse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What else can I do, Link? I’ve spent my whole life trying to control my magic and access my supposed sacred sealing power! And yet what do I have to show for it? I’ve dedicated my entire life to it, and all I do is fail. Why do you think my dad assigned you to protect me? I’m supposed to protect myself, and all I have are weak powers and this Sheikah Slate.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link shook his head. “I’ve seen the way you use that in a fight. Do you really believe that?”</em>
</p><p><em>“That is not the point, Link. Yes, I can use this Sheikah Slate in a fight. What if you and everyone else told your daughter that she was meant to be queen, but that’s not what </em>she<em> wanted?” Zelda finished. </em></p><p>
  <em>Link was not happy with what she said, but he had no retort. What Zelda said was cold, maybe even cruel, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. If Link’s daughter wanted to be something other than what society intended for her…Link wasn’t sure what he’d do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He changed the subject. “If I could go back to when I was a child, and change my path, I wouldn’t have.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked back to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link stood back up and stepped out into the rain right until he was just inches in front of Zelda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You think you’re the only one who knows pain? I have a daughter who I will never see grow up. She’ll grow up asking where her father is. She’s already asking it now. And by the time I die, she’ll still be a little girl. Even though they’re alive, I lost them. And not just them. I’ve seen my brothers and sisters in arms die at the hands of monsters, friends that I loved. But I wouldn’t change a thing if I could go back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda’s eyes held nothing but empathy and compassion for the pain he’s suffered. “Why?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It got me my daughter, who I will love to my dying breath. And…it brought me to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda and Link could only stare at each other in complete shock. Her green eyes stared into his blue eyes, both of them gazing deeply into each other’s souls. The two came together slowly, hesitantly. For her, it was a nervous reaction, her being afraid of this, something so foreign to her. Her lack of knowledge of what this was like made her afraid of it. For him, it was fear that this was something forbidden. Nothing ever said that a fair princess could not have a knight as her lover, and yet there was that fear that anxiety that this was not something that could last.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A commoner by birth, Link was. A princess meant for the seat of the queen, Zelda was. Two souls that never should have met. And here they were, together and alone, finding something so powerful and rare. Their lips met. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link held Zelda and lifted her up, and she held onto his wet tunic. The rainwater cascaded down their united faces. He pushed the hair back from her face, stroking her soft wet skin, down her cheek and her neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lightning striking distantly around them paled in comparison to the power of this moment. The heat flowing between them rivalled that of the sun, even the hottest mystical fire. The layers of differences peeled away, the vulnerability revealing them for who they really were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who was Link? He was a man approaching the end of his youth and the start of the latter half of his life. A man with an incredible talent for combat, and a fierce wish to protect the people for whom he cared. A father who loved a daughter that would outlive him. A man who wished for a life that he could share with someone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who was Zelda? She was a young woman, so young that she was still not yet of her twentieth year, with so much life ahead of her. A girl with a passion for sciences, especially the ancient mystical Sheikah technology. A girl who lost her mother at such a tender age, at an age where children should never be so concerned for things beyond the imaginary monsters under their beds. A girl who simply yearned to be something beyond what everyone said she was to become.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They both pulled back and opened their eyes. They saw into each other’s souls. They saw past all the layers, all of the artifice that covered their true selves. And without a word, they could see themselves in the reflections of each other’s eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The three powers that hovered in safety beneath the rock glowed, intensifying. Nayru’s Love became a true strong crystal, no cracks, and completely clear and easy to see through. Farore’s Wind intensified to a true and strong whirlwind, strong enough that it could push the rain outside of the rock. Din’s Fire grew into a strong fireball, hot enough that the water in the immediate vicinity turned to steam.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Link felt every possible emotion together at once, like a powerful hurricane tearing apart his heart. It made the most powerful possible storms seem like gentle showers.</p><p>On one side, he felt joy. He was excited to realize that he did in fact love Zelda, and more than that, she loved him back. He found it beautiful that he had found the love of his life in the one woman he was dedicated to protecting. He felt it like it was yesterday, the explosion of lust and love born from that single kiss in the rain. It made his heart jump as he felt like he was spinning into infinity, rising endlessly high into the sky.</p><p>On the other side, he felt completely empty and numb, and hated himself with the intensity of a wildfire. He hated every cell in his body, because he had loved another woman. He didn’t feel guilty for loving someone other than Zelda, he hated himself because he had a child with this other woman, one that he didn’t even remember. He didn’t even have the common decency to remember the names of his child and the mother of his child.</p><p>“What kind of father am I to forget my own daughter?” he mumbled. He felt sick to his stomach to realize that he had forgotten the first woman he loved and the daughter…a daughter that he probably outlived, and she never even knew of his existence…and until now, he didn’t even remember they existed, let alone either of their names.</p><p>He shed a tear as he thought himself a truly deplorable person to have forgotten that.</p><p>“Link…”</p><p>He perked up when he heard Zelda’s voice.</p><p>“Link…Listen to my voice.”</p><p>He did.</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself for any of this. None of this is your fault, especially the loss of your memories.”</p><p>Looked like Zelda knew what was happening within Link. Maybe Zelda even knew what he was remembering from that spot. It was hard for him not to blame himself for forgetting his own child.</p><p>“You must keep going, Link. You will find your daughter again. I promise you will. Remember us, Link. You must not stop now.”</p><p>His heart fluttered hearing her voice, but even more when she said that, revealing to him that his daughter was still alive. She must have been expecting him to suffer from that, to almost completely break down when he finally remembered that he had a daughter.</p><p>He still wished to see Zelda’s smile again, a wish that was only stronger with each memory. This, combined with his newly discovered wish to find his daughter, motivated him to move forward. For a moment, he felt sorry for himself. Now, he used that pain to motivate himself to keep going. He looked at the map on his Sheikah Slate, finding then next location.</p><p>“This is not the time for grieving. This is the time for action.”</p>
<hr/><p>Link returned to the Woodland Tower and walked alongside the north side of Hyrule Castle. According to what Hetsu had put on the map, the next memory location would be on a bridge leading from the main Hyrule Castle to a tower on its west side. He found this tower and its respective bridge.</p><p>The location of this memory was not the problem, it was the fact that this whole castle was infested with numerous Guardians. Link had more than enough ancient arrows remaining. He just needed to be extra careful.</p><p>He paraglided across the moat and landed on the side of the cliff. He climbed up to the top, where he discovered that his Sheikah Slate was no longer displaying the overall map of Hyrule. It was instead displaying a holographic image of the castle. It was odd, and Link did not know what to make of this. There was a huge orange dot at the top of the castle marking Calamity Ganon’s location within the castle. Perhaps that was where Zelda was keeping him prisoner.</p><p>Regardless, he had no choice but to keep moving. No more climbing was necessary. There was a direct path that would lead to the tower. He followed the path, keeping an eye on his Sheikah Slate to keep track of his progress. The path led around some sections of destroyed wall.</p><p>This whole area was a complete disaster zone. The castle was rotting away. Debris that was 100 years old sat on the ground decaying into the rocks. The Malice was a noxious gas floating everywhere, darkening the sky to an unnatural slight red color. This place looked like it was under the perpetual cover of a Blood Moon. Guardians of all kinds were deadly rats wandering around the place. Link treaded carefully as he traversed the area, wary of Guardians.</p><p>Beyond just that, there were physical manifestations of Malice everywhere. It was caked onto the ground and cliffsides. It looked like a poisonous cooled lava flow. Some of these segments of Malice had unnatural cat eyes attached to them. When destroyed, the eyes would fade and some of the Malice would disappear, allowing Link to keep moving. The physical Malice smelled like rotting flesh. It was so intense that Link nearly threw up from it.</p><p>He ended up coming upon a new Guardian enemy, a stationary Guardian Turret. Link quickly hid from its view before it could lock onto him. He crawled along the ground out of sight. The cursed machine continued to scan for anything alive in the vicinity. When Link glanced up, he noticed that there was a Guardian Skywatcher patrolling around the tower.</p><p>“Perfect,” Link quipped. He stood up bow drawn. He targeted the turret and destroyed it with a single shot to the eye and was rewarded with some ancient resources. He was free to keep going. Unfortunately, there were no stairs leading up the path, and the rest of the stairwell was reduced to rubble. Link climbed up until he reached a destroyed bedroom.</p><p>Inside was a Silver Moblin. Link saw that it was holding a powerful claymore blade. He immediately shot the monster with a shock arrow to force it to drop it. He picked up the claymore, which was almost as big as he was. It was difficult, but he did it.</p><p>He used stasis to freeze the monster in place, and then used all of his strength to strike down the monster. The Silver Moblin didn’t take long to unfreeze, but the damage accumulated before was enough to stun it. Link pressed his advantage, carrying the heavy claymore and slicing and striking the monster, breaking bones in the process.</p><p>He made one final move against the monster with this weapon. He lifted it high and brought it down with tremendous force against the moblin’s head, almost completely shattering its skull to pieces, caving it in. The claymore broke from such a move, but the Silver Moblin was killed.</p><p>Right before it vanished, its head and body were a mess of broken bones, blood, and torn flesh. And then it disappeared, leaving behind some resources for Link to use, such as its guts and gems it had on it. Link wondered what all these Moblin and Bokoblin guts he’d collected would be useful for. Potion making, maybe?</p><p>Link got a chance to look around. This room…it had to be Zelda’s bedroom. It was the only explanation. The destroyed fireplace, the wrecked door, all of it seemed familiar. Not just vaguely, but intensely familiar. Link realized that he’d been here before.</p><p>There was a unique bow above the wrecked fireplace, a black one. It was even stronger, with more draw weight than Link’s current bow. He traded up for the stronger bow. It was labelled the Royal Guard’s Bow, a weapon made with prototype Sheikah technology. The claymore that Link used against the Silver Moblin had a similar look and design.</p><p>The spiral staircase leading to the upper floor was almost completely destroyed. Only a few pieces of it were still there. He climbed up the wall to the next floor. The Guardian Skywatcher was still patrolling, its spotlight highlighting the ground.</p><p>Link waited until it was hovering directly over the bridge and stepped into the spotlight. Predictably, it targeted him, and predictably, it remained still as it did. Link fired one true ancient arrow into its eye. It fell to the bridge with clouds of Malice dissipating from it as it blew apart.</p><p>It left a lot of ancient resources behind. This Guardian seemed far more intricate and put-together than the other Guardian types. Maybe this was because of those three rotors needing more intricate machinery than the others.</p><p>In any case, Link found the spot on the bridge where the image had been taken, with a perfectly clear view of the cliff (without Malice), the upper region of the castle, and even a small gazebo. This place was once so beautiful. Link would know, because he felt the memories of this place come back to him…very beautiful ones.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The moon shined into the room through the windows. The beautiful fireplace cradled a flame that lit the room in soft warm light. It was gorgeous befitting only one of great wealth and power, with an ornate canopy bed, beautiful couches and an open wardrobe filled with various beautiful sets of clothes, many of which Zelda had yet to wear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She and Link came into this room quietly, locking the door behind them. Zelda was nervous, her hand shaking slightly. She hid it well from Link, turning back to face him. Link held her closely, caressing her, giving her a grin that made her heart race. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They kissed, just as they did in West Necluda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She kept kissing him, touching the growing beard on his face. She traced her fingers and nails across the hair, thoroughly savoring the texture of their silky sensation against her lips. It became an intoxicating euphoria when he dug his mouth into her neck, and the soft feel of his growing beard against her skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link was grateful that neither of them were wearing anything more than their regular travel attire. As nice as their attire was, it wasn’t layer heavy. Made it that much easier for them to get all those annoying clothes out of the way. It required a few agonizing seconds where they weren’t touching each other to get all the clothes off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was the most beautiful girl in the world. Her thick eyebrows right above her gorgeous emerald-colored eyes. Her skin was as smooth as the marble statues designed to be ideal and perfect. She was not the imagination of an artist, but a real and truly beautiful girl. Her silky voluminous chocolate hair, too thick to be real yet it was, and wavy like a flowing waterfall reaching past her waist. The dark curtains of hair made her flawlessly smooth and perfectly pale skin stand out that much more. Her naked skin hugged her natural curves, her wide hips that swayed with every step she took, and the modest plump breasts that her outfits obscured, and few people ever saw. And all of this completed by a smile of her plump lips that stretched across her face and up to her eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shouldn’t be a real person, yet here she was, right in front of Link, in the flesh and completely nude. He went up to her until she was just in front of him, and he could touch her as only he was allowed. By the same token, she was the one for him, the only one right now who could touch him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link was the most gorgeous man in her life, hunky and stunning. He wasn’t the absolute most built man in the kingdom, but that wasn’t just fine, it was perfect for her. The firm muscles underneath a veneer of slightly tanned skin that rippled as he moved beneath her fingers, from his powerfully built chest to the abs that carved narrow valleys in his core, valleys that Zelda traced. His back was just as built. And across all of his skin, especially his back and his chest, were the scars that told his stories of battle throughout his 34 years of life. His gorgeous blue eyes hid behind long eyelashes that made every woman he came across green with envy, and his eyebrows just as thick as Zelda’s. And just like her lips, his slightly thinner ones carved a smile into his face, an act that made him magnetic and dazzling to Zelda, to the point where she lost all sense of her inhibitions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She threw her naked body against Link, jumping up into his arms, her heart racing and her breath quick and rapid. She dragged her fingers and nails across his scarred back, touching and tracing the landscape, the story they left behind on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In turn, he traced her smooth and unscarred skin. Her scars were entirely within her, ones that only he saw, the ones that she allowed him and nobody else to see. For a long moment, they broke their kiss to stare each other in the eyes. His blues with her greens, the windows to gaze upon each other’s souls. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link carried her to the edge of her enormous royal canopy bed and threw her on her back on impulse, something he instantly regretted. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry. I’m sorry…” he said with extreme guilt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine,” she reassured him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took his hand, and brought him with her across the comforter. Link closed the curtains around the canopy bed, obscuring the light of the fireplace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I actually…like it,” Zelda whispered in his ear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pulled back from her, confused. However, her slight smile, and her tugging him back put any apprehension to rest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crawled up the enormous bed until he was on top of her and kissed her again, softly and deeply. He felt her skin, up and down her body, searching for that spot on her hip that always drover her crazy. With every touch and pinch to that spot, her moans grew higher and higher pitched. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She felt amazing, every touch of his deft fingers made her feel like she was flying. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked her in the eyes, silently asking her permission to go further, like he always did. The lack of contest in her eyes confirmed that she did. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He placed two fingers inside of her at the same time. She gasped at the feeling. His fingers were far larger than hers. He softly moved his fingers inside of her, in and out slowly, trying his best to make her comfortable. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But she didn’t want him to go slow again. She wanted him right now, and she wanted it rougher, which she made clear when she grabbed his hand to make him move faster. And Link was more than willing to fulfill her wishes. He crawled over her. He prepared her for this, now he prepared himself. He rubbed his cock, soaked it with the warm moisture that covered his fingers. He lifted her up, putting a pillow beneath her, angling her hips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda reached down across his back, straight down to his ass, pulling him. He did as she wanted and slid right into her until he was as deep as he could reach. And he just stayed still, savoring this moment, a taste of infinity. Their heartbeats synchronized, and they kissed as deeply as he was inside of her. Her hands traced Link’s back, touching some of the small scars that crossed his back, tracing up and down his musculature, the powerful and rock-hard landscape of his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He buried his face in her neck as he began moving. He moved slowly and gently out of her and did the same as he thrusted into her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link’s gentle slow pace and caring movements clashed with his scarred body and powerful build. He seemed built for nothing but feats of raw strength, and yet, he was so gentle. He kissed her and pushed into her with much greater force, much harder, right against the spot inside of her that made her loudly moan. It caught her by surprise, but a surprise that she liked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On instinct, she clenched her hands on his back. Her nails dug into his skin, scratching him, leaving marks in his back. It was only now that Link moaned, enjoying the slight pain of her scratching him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pleasure of pain made Link jolt and move even faster. She scratched his back again, provoking him to move harder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The more intense this became, the more Zelda wanted it, the harder she wanted it. The pressure inside of her wasn’t restricted to where he buried himself in her, it was all throughout her body. The pressure building everywhere was accompanied by a tingling sensation. It was like there were stars shining in her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link was more than willing to give her exactly what she wanted. It was a cycle of passion and pleasure born of Link’s masochistic enjoyment of Zelda scratching him. She did it more and more, and Link moved faster and faster, feeling himself lose himself in her heat and kisses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He loved everything about her. Her smile, her smell, her hair, everything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then they found a peak in their pleasure together. Her body shuddered as the tingling sensation flooded her body like water, coming in waves of varying intensity. He exploded inside of her, and he for just a moment felt like there was nothing but her. She was the most powerful drug in the world, addictive and beautiful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled off her catching his breath. Zelda crawled over to him, resting her head on her arm and his chest. Her chocolate hair flowed across her free arm, framing her beautiful face. She traced the sparse hair covering his chest and stomach, with nothing but a bright smile on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light of the fire was fading, cooling the room. Zelda created a red sparky ball of Din’s Fire and sent it straight to the fireplace. It exploded in a small fireball that roared the fire back to life. She smiled proudly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked back at her with an equally bright grin of his own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay with me tonight. Please?” Zelda requested. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link looked at her. “Are you sure?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t care if anyone finds out. If there’s one thing in my life that feels good…that feels right, it’s you.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The next morning, Zelda was dressed up in her formal gown in her personal Sheikah technology research lab. She was investigating three boxes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inside of them were three miniature forms of Guardians. The first box contained a miniature Guardian Stalker, and it was shaped like an egg instead of an upside-down pot. The second was virtually identical in appearance to a Guardian Skywatcher, save that it was very small, and also colored grey. The third one resembled a Guardian Turret on tiny wheels. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She put the boxes on her shelves and stepped out onto the bridge. She looked down to the area below, where she marveled at the Guardians. They were orange in color, peaceful, from a time before their corruption by Calamity Ganon. A few Sheikah researchers were examining and even guiding the machine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link woke up at around this time. He was alone in Zelda’s bedroom, and still naked. He got up from the bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He found his clothes and got dressed. He went outside, blinding himself in the bright sunlight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda was ecstatic to see Link. “Good morning.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good morning.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Link. Look at this. It’s incredible. We’re at a point now where we can actually control them. At the current rate, we’ll soon know all we need to know about the Guardians and the Divine Beasts! And should Ganon ever show itself again, we’ll be well positioned to defend ourselves.” Zelda said excited. She always was very animated and enthusiastic whenever she spoke of the Guardians and the Divine Beasts. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It always pleased Link to see her so happy and speaking about the things she truly loved. She and him exchanged a few awkward glances and smiles. His smile was smooth and inviting, making it clear that he would have loved to do that again. Zelda made it equally clear that she couldn’t wait to have a second night of passion with him. The first one showed her how good it could feel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link stepped closer to her. They checked to make sure that the Sheikah weren’t watching them. Link held her hands and shoulder tightly. They shared a momentary kiss, a little prelude to what they wanted to do later tonight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Though he was 34 and she was almost 17, the way they acted made them seem like teenagers sneaking around. Such a thing would be scandalous for the pure princess of Hyrule, but neither of them cared about that fact…they didn’t even realize that someone else was coming out here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you doing out here, Zelda?” It was the King of Hyrule. He was here on the bridge with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link fearfully backed away and knelt as Zelda turned to face her father. Whatever he saw, heard, or didn’t was unclear. He had his sights focused solely on his daughter, and he clearly was not happy. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda stammered. “I…I was assessing the result of the experiments with the Guardians. These pieces of ancient technology could be quite useful against the—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I know that,” the King said sternly. “They are essential to Hyrule’s future, and our research demands that we keep a close eye on them. However, as the princess, you currently have a crucial unfulfilled responsibility to your kingdom. Let me ask you once more… When will you stop treating this as some sort of childish game?”</em>
</p><p><em>That pressed the wrong button in Zelda. Her anger became apparent in her twitching hands. “I’m doing </em>everything<em> I can. I’ll have you know that last night I returned from the Spring of Courage where I offered every ounce of my prayers to the Goddess—” </em></p><p>
  <em>The King cut her off. “And now you are here wasting your time. You need to be dedicating every moment you have to your training. You must be single-minded in unlocking the power that will seal Calamity Ganon away!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I already am,” she said in anguish. “Don’t you see? There’s nothing more I can do! I just hope that you’ll allow me to contribute here in whatever way I can.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No more excuses, Zelda! Stop running away from your duty. As the king, I forbid you to have anything to do with these machines from this moment on and command you to focus on your training.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda looked at her father with nothing but contempt. Link glued his eyes to the floor, but he could just feel how much pain this was causing them both. He wanted to speak up, but what could he really say?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you know how the gossip mongers refer to you?” the King asked her. “They are out there at this moment whispering amongst themselves that you are the heir to a throne of nothing…nothing but failure. It is woven into your destiny to prove them wrong. Do you understand?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes,” she said scornfully. “Yes, I understand, Rhoam.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The King was not appreciative of that. He immediately moved forward to further discipline her, only to be stopped when he was encased in Nayru’s Love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And is that really all I am to you? An image? A weapon? A tool? Tell me. It’s not like you’ve made me seem like anything else. Instead of mourning for Mother with me, you just buried yourself in the kingdom and forgot about me. I tried to mourn her with you, but you barely ever even looked at me. You just handed me off to maids and Urbosa. You were never there when I needed you. The only time you were ever there was to command me to stop playing with toys or reading books or anything I really loved all so that I could awaken my powers. You haven’t been a father to me since I was six. I don’t even remember you being one to me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The king could only stare at her in shocked silence. Any other father would have been outraged, referring to such a woman as nasty and disrespectful…but he didn’t. He looked at the ground resigned…as if he was realizing this himself, realizing that he might have been going about things wrong this whole time. Everyone saw it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regardless, Zelda turned away from her father and touched Link’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mother would have hated this,” Zelda murmured. She and Link were quickly overtaken by intense green mystical streams of Farore’s Wind. They vanished into a stream of green orbs that travelled to the ground below the bridge, an act that instantly dispelled the crystal around the king. He looked over the side of the bridge as Zelda and Link walked away. They both took one last look at the king. She desperately fought to hide her tears. She thought that speech to her father would have brought a catharsis, a freeing of her mind and soul. Instead, it did the opposite, crushing her soul, as she felt nothing but that crushed her soul with the pressure of an ocean. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link looked at the king, unsure of what to do. The king shook his head and signaled for him to stay by Zelda’s side. The king appeared dejected and distraught at how this turned out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should I follow them, sir?” asked one of his guards. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The guard stood with him as Link and Zelda walked away. “Did you know she could do that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No.” Rhoam said softly. Right now, he wasn’t a king, he wasn’t a ruler, he wasn’t a royal. He was just a father who realized far too late his mistake. Everything he raised her to be, everything he worked for was not working how he’d hoped…and he only now saw the consequences of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My dear Zelda…I hope you can forgive me one day.”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Link slid to the ground against the side of the bridge’s rail. He could feel the passion of that night like it was still happening. He was the one that took Princess Zelda’s maidenhead. He had now rediscovered and fully remembered just how much he loved Zelda. He was laughing and enjoying the memory, that one little naughty night in the many a naughty night they had together, nights that he cherished and would love to relive yet again.</p><p>Link touched his hair braid. “I wonder what you’d think of this.”</p><p>He continued across the bridge and found Zelda’s study room. It was a derelict like the rest of the castle, but there were some intact things here. One such item was a journal. They were Zelda’s research notes. Link decided to bring it with him, something of sentimental value to her.</p><p>One of the stones that made up the floor was dislodged, and it looked like there was something underneath it. When he moved the various floor stones, he found a chest inside the floor hidden. Link opened to find the same shield he’d been using in the various flashbacks, the Hylian Shield.</p><p>But there was something else alongside the spare Hylian Shield. There were a pair of strange gauntlets. They were long bracelets, long enough that they would cover up much of Link’s arm. They had an outward appearance similar to Urbosa’s shield, with the same symbols and types of gems. They were also far too big for him at first. When he wore them to test them, they glowed and resized themselves to fit him perfectly.</p><p>“What the hell?” The bracelets reacted when he touched them. They would glow ever so-slightly when he touched them. On impulse, he</p><p>He returned to Zelda’s bedroom, where he found another one of her books. This one was not a research journal, but her personal diary. As he searched the bedroom, he found something else hidden in a rusted metal dresser. It was an assortment of clothing that was somehow still preserved and good after all these years.</p><p>“How are these still good after all these years?” Link mumbled.</p><p>Among them was Zelda’s outfit she typically wore for travel and research, the outfit Link remembered most of hers. He took all of these items with him before he warped out of the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Spring of Power and Sanidin Park Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda’s outfits that Link found were stored in the dresser near Link’s bed. The diary and the research notes that were still good enough to read were on the desk, held up by a little frame designed for holding books.</p>
<p>Link came up the stairs, hair down and his comb in his hand. He detangled his hair as he went up the stairs until he reached the desk, where he sat down and just started to write down what had already happened. His equipment, including his new shield and bracelets, were set next to the desk.</p>
<p>
  <em>There’s a lot to talk about. I guess, the first thing I need is more ancient arrows. I spent up most of mine yesterday. When I teleported out of Hyrule Castle, it dropped me off in the destroyed town. I took down a bunch of Guardians before they could get a lock on me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I only have four locations left. I still have some daylight. I can make it to the next area before nightfall. The Spring of Power is not that far from the East Akkala Stable. All I need to do is head west from the Katosa Aug Shrine. I think I’ll go to the lab first and pick up some more ancient arrows. I have a bunch of stuff that I can sell beforehand, make back some money. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All of this is starting to make sense now. Zelda and I, our relationship was something I was questioning for a while. Now I know the truth. But there are still some truths I need to learn. I still feel hollow, because I don’t know the fate of my daughter. I know that she’s alive, but I have no idea what she will think of me. I don’t even know where to start looking for her. Who was her mother? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Better than that, how is it that my daughter is still alive after 100 years? Who lives that long? The Rito don’t seem to, neither do the Gerudo. The Sheikah…well Impa, Robbie, and Purah were alive after more than 100 years, and they were fully grown at the time of the Calamity. If my daughter was a Sheikah, then that means she’s at the end of her life. But no one in Kakariko Village identified themselves as such to me, and they’d been waiting for me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It can’t be that. Regardless, I’m starting to let go of the guilt. I know that what happened wasn’t entirely my fault. Ganon’s the one responsible for all of this. But…I still feel horrible that I can’t remember my own daughter. I need to find her. Maybe she’ll find me if she even knows that I exist. Who knows, maybe not. Maybe it’s better for her if she doesn’t know me. Maybe she’s grown up with good parents. Maybe I shouldn’t interfere with that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That would be a pain unlike anything I could imagine, but maybe it’s the right thing to do. She’s had a life for this long without me. Maybe she’s moved on from me, and that’s assuming she knows I’m her father. Maybe I need to do the same.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That singing voice I heard, I still can’t figure out what that was. I know she was calling to me, but I don’t understand why. Do I trust it? Or do I not? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What I know is this. The three songs that referred to the Heroes of Time, Twilight, and the Skies, they were similar to something Zelda said during the ceremony for my coronation as the knight. I remember she mentioned something about being “skyward bound, adrift in time, or steeped in the glowing embers of twilight”. That can’t be a coincidence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wonder…if those heroes were once like me. People chosen by the Goddesses for something. I don’t know what their battles were, or what made them the chosen ones. I don’t even know if any of this means anything. There’s so much that still doesn’t make sense. I really wish I didn’t lose all my memories when I woke up in that Shrine.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link emerged from the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab stock full of ancient arrows. Being a bit lazy, he warped down to the horse stable at the bottom of the hill. From there, he traversed west. He came upon a few Bokoblins on horseback. He paraglided above them and sniped away at them from the air, with precise shots to their heads. It was barely even worth his time to kill them, and he wouldn’t if they weren’t so hostile to innocents.</p>
<p>This Royal Guard’s Bow was far more powerful than the one he’d been using before. It took just a few arrows to kill the Black Bokoblin, and a single arrow to kill the blue one. Their tamed horses were left free to roam about without these monsters.</p>
<p>Link was surprised to find that the horses didn’t mind his presence. He realized that the Bokoblins must care for their horses. Even these barbaric monsters had some kind of morality among them. He left the horses on their own. Not long after he came upon his destination, the Spring of Power.</p>
<p>He also noticed that there were three Guardian Skywatchers flying in the area behind the spring. They were all on a loop within the area, and nobody smart enough to live would bother going in there. He didn’t bother with them.</p>
<p>Instead, he entered the spring’s warm water. It was probably heated by geothermal energy from the nearby volcanic region. It was like a hot spring, soothing and beautiful. As he waded through the warm water, the Goddess Statue began to shimmer. Hylia’s hands emerged from the light, beckoning Link.</p>
<p>“Come to me, Link.”</p>
<p>He approached the large statue, which appeared identical to the one in the Temple of Time. He knelt before the Hylian’s impression of her. From Link’s body emerged the nineteen Spirit Orbs he collected on his journey to learn about his past.</p>
<p>“You have brought me many of my monks’ Spirit Orbs. I commend you for your perseverance. Not only in finding my Sheikah Monks, but in the search for your past.”</p>
<p>The nineteen orbs swirled around Hylia’s hands. She cradled all of them like a mother would her children, and brought them to her, to the Sacred Realm as a final reward for their patience and dedication to fulfilling their purpose to the chosen hero Link.</p>
<p>Nineteen red and green orbs emerged from the Hylia’s light and all of them converged into Link’s body, right into his heart.</p>
<p>The first time this happened, it was with four orbs of power. Now, it was with almost five times that. Everything he felt back in the Temple of Time was magnified exponentially. There were several surges of power flooding his body, each one coming in intense waves. It was so overwhelming that Link hunched over, submerging himself in the shallow water. He held his breath as his body became accustomed to the power flooding him, his eyes and veins flashing in green and red.</p>
<p>The magic and power spread all over him, from his head to his feet and arms. And his bracelets even started glowing with power as he did.</p>
<p>He drifted in the water until he touched the rock walls encasing the entire spring. He grabbed the wall and pulled himself out of the water for a fresh breath of air. His skin and eyes were still flashing between red and green.</p>
<p>Once the colors faded, he looked at his hand. He realized that he didn’t only grab a rock or a protrusion in the rock. He actually <em>broke the rocks</em> with his fingers, such was his newfound strength and power. The shock of the surge of power faded.</p>
<p>Link returned to the statue.</p>
<p>“Now go forth and bring peace to Hyrule.”</p>
<p>He looked behind him as the light around the statue faded. The picture was taken from the entrance to this place, on the stone before the water’s edge. The exact spot was the center of the hexagon. As Link observed the area, he found yet another piece of his life.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Link stood apart from Zelda. She was standing in the naturally heated water. She was wearing a bright white ceremonial dress, and golden bracelets and a necklace that bore the iconic bird emblem that represented all of Hyrule. She prayed to the statue of Goddess Hylia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Around her are the three manifestations of her natural sacred powers, and all three of them were stable and strong, as she had learned to control them. The intense and solid green swirl of Farore’s Wind, the warm and fierce ball of Din’s Fire, and the strong and sturdy crystal Nayru’s Love. Her three powers combined with the power of her prayers all in the name of awakening her sealing power.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time. Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away…or so I’ve been told all my life.” She said those last words with complete scorn and sorrow. Link heard her and turned to face her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could not see Zelda’s face, but he knew she was very distressed. Her whole purpose in life seemed to be all for naught, as yet another attempt to awaken her most needed power was failing. She vented the emotions she expressed partially towards her father. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her power manifestations reflected this. They became unstable, but unlike the other times, she had learned to add power to them. Nayru’s Love cracked and was ready to fly apart with lethal speed. Farore’s Wind was ready to turn into a full tornado. Din’s Fire threatened to explode with the force of twenty combined bomb arrows.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even now, Zelda’s voice was subdued. Even in her emotional states, her voice remained steady, per her royal grooming and upbringing. “And yet…Grandmother heard them. The voices from the spirit realm. And mother said her own power would develop within me. But I don’t hear or feel anything!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link slowly entered the water and approached her from behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Father has told me time and time again… He always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!’” She forcefully swung her hands into the water, and then took a moment to simmer her anger. Her powers calmed before they could erupt and become destructive, much like anger is destructive to all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This did not mean that she was suddenly calm. Not by a long shot. Link watched her sorrowful, wishing that he could do something to help her. Through this aside from just being there. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Curse you.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That surprised Link, hearing that from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I’ve pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods. And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion.” Her anger shifted to sorrow. Her powers reflected this, becoming weaker until they were almost completely faded. She did her best to contain her sorrow, and shed no tears. “Please just tell me. What is it? What’s wrong with me?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link came up behind her and touched her shoulder. He had nothing to say. However, Zelda was thankful for the gesture. She touched his hand and closed her eyes. He felt some of the tension fade from her. He fully embraced her from behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This was a comforting feeling for her. In all her stress and agony, Link was someone she felt like she could turn to. She had a few others, but Link was always the constant one. He was the only one that was always with her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she relaxed into him, her powers became more stable, but not completely so. She felt a little bit more at peace, not that it really did any good.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link could still feel Zelda in his arms when he emerged from the flashback. He felt her warmth against his chest and her hair against his skin. He figured out that this must have been part of the reason Ganon was able to decimate Hyrule so completely, because the princess who was meant to seal it away was unable to access her sealing power.</p>
<p>He felt her hopelessness in that moment. In contrast, what he felt from her every time he heard her voice now was just that, hope. He knew that she was hopeful. Despite all the destruction, and all the suffering she endured for 100 years, she still believed. </p>
<p>“Princess. You suffered so much even before Calamity Ganon. 100 years ago, we all failed. I promise you, we won’t again.”</p>
<p>Link checked the location of the next memory. Looking around the map, he found that it was just directly south from the Ridgeland Tower. However, he remembered how he had sent various people to the nearby Tarrey Town. It was almost ten pm. He decided to stave it off for a bit longer. It was only a few days ago that he sent Fyson and Rhondson to the town, and just yesterday that he did the same with Pelison and Greyson. The Gorons could be at the town by now, as the Eldin Region was so close by. A couple of days would probably be enough to ensure that all the people he sent would have arrived by then. Maybe some buildings will be finished by then.</p>
<p>Right before he could teleport away, he heard singing. It was the same singing that he heard before, the siren call. It was coming from the direction of the woods near the Woodland Tower. Who was calling him? Or what was? He didn’t think it a foe, but he was still wary of it.</p>
<p>And that voice…it was so beautiful. A soft vocal chorus.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link slept soundly until a bright white light shined into the house. It was so bright, it was like the sun was in the room, but somehow, he could still see everything. It was clearly not the sun. After a few seconds, it faded, but the light trickling in was still a very unnatural pure white color.</p>
<p>Link got out of bed and grabbed his Hylian Shield, his vambraces, and his sword. For some odd reason, all of his armor and clothes were gone, as was his Sheikah Slate. In fact, he didn’t even have the cloth that could hold his hair in a braid. No matter. There was something odd happening outside, and he needed to deal with it.</p>
<p>He went outside to deal with whatever was doing this. He found himself in a foggy dimension with numerous different odd features. A soft breeze gently blew his hair. There were six decorative columns around a coliseum-like structure, a castle that looked vaguely like Hyrule Castle, a volcanic mountain that looked nothing like Death Mountain, and a forest.</p>
<p>Link’s house was gone. This seemed oddly familiar. Link stepped forward into this foggy dimension. And then he heard heavy breathing. It was an enormous golden-white wolf missing an eye. With a single howl, it transformed into a skeletal sword monster. It looked vaguely like a human, but with no skin…or flesh for that matter. The “skeleton” that was holding the armor wasn’t a skeleton, it was a translucent shape beneath the armor. Oddly, Link thought of this strange figure as the Hero’s Shade. That was the name for this strange entity.</p>
<p>The Shade leapt towards Link and swung at him!</p>
<p>Link blocked the attack with his sword. The monster had tremendous strength, like he was blocking an avalanche. Link’s newfound superhuman strength meant that he could withstand the force of this strike. The skeletal creature had no face, but the tilted face gave the appearance of being impressed with Link.</p>
<p>The monster and Link had a vicious duel, both being extraordinarily agile and powerful strikes, but both were of equal skill. Link managed to avoid a slicing swipe with a backflip, triggering his power to slow down time and move with breakneck speed. He sliced away at the skeletal creature with all of his power and grace, which amounted to tremendous damage.</p>
<p>The attack launched the Shade back a notable distance. However, the monster recovered from the attack like it was nothing, much to Link’s horror. Link steeled himself up for more fighting.</p>
<p>The Hero’s Shade struck Link with his shield and then leapt over him, very nearly driving his sword through his head. He pulled a similar shield attack a different time, only this time, he rolled around Link to attack his back. Both times, Link barely read the attack and evaded it.</p>
<p>At one point, the Shade looked at Link as if annoyed. He lumbered towards Link and unleashed a vicious strike against Link’s shield. The Shade produced so much force that Link went flying back, and tumbled across the flat white expanse.</p>
<p>The Shade leapt straight towards Link, with far more speed than Link had believed the knight to capable of doing. He struck Link’s sword with titanic power, sending it flying off and embedding the blade into the ground. Finally, the Hero’s Shade lifted a still disoriented Link and took his shield. He tossed Link away like a doll.</p>
<p>However, Link recovered, and he wasn’t about to surrender now. He saw his sword and prioritized reacquiring it. The Shade once more leapt at Link, ready to unleash a fatal strike on him. Link blocked the attack with his left gauntlet, being that this was his only remaining option.</p>
<p>The gauntlet glowed brightly, but not with heat. It just glowed for a few moments until it dissipated. Link had to use all of his physical strength to combat the strength of the Shade. He attempted to strike Link with his shield, which Link caught with his hand. He took advantage of this moment, pulling the Shade’s shield, throwing him off balance, and giving Link a chance to toss the shade away.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the Shade was too strong to be stunned for too long. He got right back up and ready to attack Link again. Except this time, the Shade used magic attacks, charging up yellow energy in his sword. Link attempted to reach his shield, but the Shade was one step ahead of him. He unleashed a bifurcated beam of nothing but pure destructive mystical energy that burned the ground. The beams rapidly closed in around Link. He had no chance to even jump out of the way.</p>
<p>He blocked the beams with his gauntlets. They were able to withstand power of the blasts of magic. The force of the powerful beams pushed Link back several yards until he dug his feet into the ground, holding himself back against the beams. And then the Hero’s Shade stopped the magic beams, seeing the futility.</p>
<p>The gauntlets glowed with the magic that had been used against him. He realized that they didn’t just deflect attacks, they <em>absorbed </em>the energy of the attacks. He realized that he could somehow use this magic against his foe, except he had no idea how to release the magic stored within the gauntlets.</p>
<p>The Hero’s Shade charged for another magic attack, this time firing a single massive beam at Link. On instinct, he crossed his gauntlets. This maneuver conjured a green circular magical shield in front of him, covering much greater area than the gauntlets alone would.</p>
<p>However, this technique of shielding was incredibly strenuous. It took his full concentration to maintain this barrier. As the attack intensified, the shield began to crack like glass. Slowly but surely, the barrier weakened under the intense attack. Luckily for Link, the Hero’s Shade stopped the attack before that could happen.</p>
<p>The cracked shield vanished, and the gauntlets glowed with the power of the blocked attack, and now Link had an idea of how to unleash this power. He clashed his gauntlets together with tremendous force, summoning a beam of pure white energy, and of far greater intensity than the Shade’s. The Shade attempted to brace himself, but the energy of this mystical attack was far beyond his capability to resist. He was knocked back and took the full brunt of the attack.</p>
<p>The Shade was blasted back to the far reaches of this strange arena. Link took the opportunity to end this thing’s existence and grabbed his sword. He leapt into the air right when the Shade stood up.</p>
<p>Link impaled the Shade through the throat. However, the Shade had just enough reaction time to impale Link in kind, right through the stomach. For a long moment, they stood their with their blades pierced through each other’s body’s in a mutually fatal end to this fight.</p>
<p>Link thought himself dead, until he realized that there was no blood emerging from what should have been a fatal injury. When the skeletal monster withdrew its sword, there was no wound left behind in Link’s shirtless torso. It dislodged itself from the sword in its neck nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Link readied for more combat, until the skeletal creature waved its arm, making his weapon and shield vanish. Only his gauntlets remained.</p>
<p>“Enough,” it said. Its voice was deep and booming and powerful. “Impressive. You truly show the skill and spirit worthy of a hero.”</p>
<p>“What?” Link said incredulously. He pushed the hair from his face. It was billowing everywhere this whole time, making it much more difficult to effectively fight. He’d have liked to have braided it before this.</p>
<p>Several different wolves emerged from the fog, each with distinctive characteristics. Some were physical, while other identical-looking wolves carried different artifacts. One of them had a strange baton in its mouth, one was wearing a strange green hat that had a bird-like beak.</p>
<p>Two of the wolves were very distinct. One had a white face, but a deep red body of fur. It was wearing a necklace of bright red feathers. The other was mostly black with a grey face and grey streaks down the body, with blue earrings, blue human eyes, and a shackle attached to the left foreleg.</p>
<p>“No memories to your name when you first awakened, and yet you fight with such tenacity. Only a true hero does that,” said the Shade. “I am sure your mind is still fragile. You wonder about the truth, and about the fate of your daughter.”</p>
<p>“How do you know about me?” Link harshly asked.</p>
<p>“How I know is not important. What is important is that you know that all of the future rests on your shoulders,” said the Hero’s Shade. “You are the last of us. You are meant to become the most powerful of us.”</p>
<p>“Us?”</p>
<p>Link had no time to ask more questions when the shade and all of the wolves vanished. Link suddenly awoke in his bed. His body took a moment to catch up with his mind as he slowly sat up. He looked out the window to see the early morning sun, but his mind was still in the odd dream with the Hero’s Shade.</p>
<p>He stood up and went straight to the desk, nearly nude and just began to write things down.</p>
<p>
  <em>I had another strange dream. I guess that makes three in the last week. I guess the first wasn’t really a dream. In fact, now that I think about it, I don’t remember dreaming for the time I was in the Shrine of Resurrection. It was just blackness. It was just dark. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But more importantly, there’s the Hero’s Shade. Why was that name in my head like that? Who was he? How did he know who I was? And then there’s the real question, what did he mean when he said I’m “the last of us”?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who were all those wolves? The white wolf was a skeletal monster. I think they’re called Stalfos or something like that, just like the Stalkoblins I’ve seen around at night. Yet, he had all of my skills and abilities as a combatant. It’s funny that the most intense fight of my life was in a dream. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Hero’s Shade had all my skills, some that I didn’t even know was possible. He bashed me with his shield and then tumbled around me, almost slashed my back to pieces. Another time, he leapt over me and almost slashed my head open. It was frightening and amazing at the same time. I’ve never had such an intense spar before. I guess a more accurate way to put it is that I don’t remember if I had one. As far as I remember, this fight claims that honor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I discovered the power of my vambraces. They can absorb the power and strength of attacks and can even summon a magical barrier that does the same. However, it comes at a price. Conjuring the barrier and using it to shield myself takes a tremendous toll on me. It’s like I have to withstand the physical strain of the attack even though I am unharmed. I have to choose which attacks I block with my trusty shield and those that I block with my bracers. </em>
</p>
<p>Link took a moment to read the ramblings of his mind. It was like a confession for him. He poured out what was torturing his mind, and it made him feel at ease. Enough that he could continue his quest across Hyrule to find his past.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The beautiful grass on the hills of the West Hyrule Plains blew gently in the breeze. The flower patches were islands of gorgeous color against a green ocean. The sparse trees were mountains reaching up to scratch the sky, their branches arms sway in the winds. Wild horses grazed together in the peaceful area.</p>
<p>The only thing that marred the beauty of this landscape was a massive gorge in the ground. It looked like broken ribs sticking from the ground, tearing through the flesh of the ground. The Breach of Demise, this place was called. Not a beautiful place. The only signs of life were the monster camps inside of it.</p>
<p>The destroyed Hyrule Castle loomed in the distance, with the evermore ominous Malice surrounding it, and the only thing keeping it at bay was the determined and fierce Princess Zelda.</p>
<p>There was a beautiful turquoise glow at the top of a mountain, Satori Mountain. It was like there were spirits residing there. The glow flowed and moved gently, not with the breeze. It was a sort of soothing sight.</p>
<p>Link watched this glow from the Nima Plain on the other side of the Jeddo Bridge, which connected this plain to West Hyrule Plains. At the top of the hills of the Nima Plain was Link’s destination. It didn’t take him very long to get up here, though he had to contend with a couple of Black Moblins.</p>
<p>He found his way up to the Sanidin Park Ruins. For being in “ruins”, this place seemed relatively intact. The wood was still good, the statue was still fully intact, and the rails were even untouched. Nobody gave this place any thought, monster or friendly race alike. It was rather nice that not everything around Hyrule Castle was destroyed in the Calamity.</p>
<p>He took a moment to admire the landscape. From here, everything seemed so deceptively peaceful and calm. The land was all green, with trees and grass and wildlife thriving. The mountains were gorgeously carved by rainwater and other precipitation forms. The Dueling Peaks were visible in the distance, and so was Mount Lanayru even more. Many Sheikah Towers, glowing blue were easy to see as far as the eye could see.</p>
<p>But looks were deceiving. Upon just a glance, one could see the obvious signs of a ruined kingdom. Aside from the castle, there was a coliseum to the south covered in physical Malice. Link did not want to know what resided within that destroyed coliseum, though he did wonder what events used to take place in it.</p>
<p>He glanced through the leaves of a nearby tree. He spotted an orange shrine in the distance near another horse stable. Perfect. He could stop by there.</p>
<p>However, he had another matter to attend to. Link examined the view of the park from the front, which matched the image on the Sheikah Slate. Once more, he found a piece of his past.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Link and Zelda rode together up the hill, slowly. The latter smiled and soothed her white stallion horse, patting its neck softly. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount. That’s the only way it will know how you truly feel,” Zelda said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link snickered. “I see someone was paying attention. Looks like you and the little one here are getting along much better now.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I have you to thank for that,” Zelda commented.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link eyed the stallion’s purple and gold saddle set. Purple being a hard color to cultivate from natural dyes, it marked him as a royal horse. “He wears the royal gear like a true champion.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, if I’m being honest, I wasn’t sure if I should outfit with all of it. I thought maybe he should have to earn it first,” Zelda confessed. “But I’m trying to be more empathetic, give him the benefit of the doubt, you know?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sure people wouldn’t blame you for that line of thought,” Link said. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The duo traversed their way up the hill until they reached the park. Link and Zelda sat at the edge of the wood, watching the sun as it set over the horizon. It was a spectacular display of colors, especially as the beautiful orange mixed with the clouds. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was gorgeous, but not as much as the girl sitting to Link. They held hands as they sat together. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“See that mountain?” Zelda pointed due east. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mount Lanayru?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda nodded. “It takes its name from the Goddess of Wisdom. Lanayru’s decree is very specific. It says: ‘No one is allowed, under the age of seventeen for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.’ I’ve prayed at the Spring of Courage, and at the Spring of Power, and yet neither awoke anything inside me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link embraced her to comfort her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Maybe up there. Perhaps the Spring of Wisdom, the final of the three, will be the one. To be honest, I have no real reason to believe that will be the case. But there’s always a chance that the next moment will change everything. Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday. So I’ll go and make my way up the mountain.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link looked up to the sky and had a thought. “Have you ever considered that maybe prayer isn’t the key?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Every day,” Zelda answered quickly. “But what else can I do? I don’t know any other way. Everyone in my life says that prayer is the key.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wonder what ‘everyone’ means. Last time I heard, only you, and all of your female lineage accessed this power. How would anyone else know how to access this power? I think they’re wrong. Maybe prayer isn’t the key.” Link shrugged as he spoke his mind. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked out with a flat expression. She knew that was likely, but she had nothing else. No other hope other than devoted prayer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link pulled her to look at him. “No matter. I’ll be with you every step of the way. Even if…those steps are really cold.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think I can keep us warm.” She summoned a small ball of Din’s Fire. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There are other ways to keep warm.” Link’s voice had a touch of sensuality that made Zelda blush. They took full advantage of the time they still had when it was just the two of them. They kissed, and grew heated with each other, lying against the wood of this park, letting the day fade from them for the time.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link felt the warmth of Zelda’s hands and lips on him. He felt her hope and her despair all the same. He also felt his own. He still felt guilty for his loss of memories of his daughter, but he no longer blamed himself for it.</p>
<p>He found his way to the nearby shrine, paragliding across the river as a shortcut. It shaved off a lot of travel time. As he continued down the path and up the hill to the shrine, Link examined the Sheikah Slate’s map, and there were only two more locations left to find. Link was determined that he would find them before the end of the day, and then return to Kakariko Village, to Impa.</p>
<p>He claimed the Spirit Orb from Rota Ooh. He located the next spot at the end of a pathway just off Kakariko Village. Very convenient place. However, he decided that he needed a moment to unravel everything he’d been through since he woke up. He had a chance to organize his thoughts and everything else, but he never had the chance to really put things into a specific and comprehensible form. He’d been told so many things, his memories were returning, but there were still numerous gaps, blank spots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lanayru East Gate and Hyrule Field</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Okay, I’ll start at the beginning. I woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. More accurately, someone woke me up from it. I didn’t remember anything, I didn’t where I was, why I was there, or how I got there. I found a strange device called a Sheikah Slate. I left the shrine, and I met an old man. He guided me around the Great Plateau, where the Shrine of Resurrection is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman who woke me from my sleep guided me to the first Sheikah Tower. The old man then told me about everything that happened. Calamity Ganon, and the destruction of Hyrule 100 years ago. He helped me find my way around the plateau, guiding me to the four ancient Sheikah shrines on the plateau, which gave me some special runes for my Sheikah Slate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, he helped me get off the platform, and he told me who I really am. As it turns out, the old man is actually the soul of the late King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the last of the kings. He told me everything. I was the chosen one to wield the sword that seals the darkness, the mythical sword of evil’s bane. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He gave me a way off the plateau and told me to head to Kakariko Village. I did. I found the elder Impa, who subsequently explained everything about Ganon. It’s not just a current threat, but one that’s returned repeatedly throughout history. This was just the most recent awakening of the beast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She guided me to Hateno Village to have my Sheikah Slate repaired by a woman named Purah. I ended up finding a little girl who turned out to be Purah, Impa’s chronologically older sister. She repaired my Sheikah Slate, adding a new rune, and revealing numerous hidden images. After I returned to Impa, she told me to visit the pictures on the Sheikah Slate. According to her, I was Zelda’s personal bodyguard, and wherever she took those pictures, I was likely with her. She was right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have visited ten of the twelve pictures as of right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I now have a somewhat cohesive picture of the events behind what happened, and who I was, and who Zelda was at that time. To be honest, this isn’t my story. Its hers, and I just happened to be there to witness it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a prophecy about the return of the monstrous Calamity Ganon. We unearthed the history of the last encounter with the beast, which entailed the use of powerful Sheikah technology, consisting of autonomous weapons called Guardians, and the mechanical wonders, the Divine Beasts. Four warriors from across the land would pilot these wonders. Their power, combined with the power of the chosen hero and the princess with the powers of the Goddess, were key in defeating Ganon. 10,000 years later, we attempted to do the same thing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The princess who carried the blood of the Goddess was a struggling girl trying to fulfil her destined purpose as the Hyrulean princess. She was destined to inherit several powers as the princess. Nayru’s Love, Din’s Fire, and Farore’s Wind were her basic powers, but more importantly, she was meant to inherit the power to seal Ganon away. However, she struggled desperately to awaken her powers. She displaced her anger on me, because she was envious that my destiny was seemingly handed to me, while she had dedicated her whole life to accomplishing hers to no avail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alongside us were four warriors from across the land who piloted the Divine Beasts. Mipha of the Zora who piloted Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Urbosa of the Gerudo who piloted Divine Beast Vah Naboris, Daruk of the Gorons who piloted Divine Beast Vah Rudania, and Revali of the Rito who piloted Divine Beast Vah Medoh. I was the Hylian Champion who would face Ganon directly alongside Zelda, the princess bound to seal him away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was assigned to be her bodyguard. I saved her life from some Yiga Clan members, terrorist traitors to the Sheikah determined to kill me and bring back Calamity Ganon. After that, she and I grew close. Early on, I heard some people talking about her and me, and mentioned that there were rumors that we were in a romantic relationship. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As it turns out, it was true. We grew to love one another passionately. She even allowed me to take her virginity. We loved each other dearly, and we became inseparable. It even helped her to control her three active powers. Whether anyone else knew about us, I have no idea. I think the king knew. If he didn’t when he was alive, I know he knows now. He didn’t seem to disapprove. Except…I don’t remember ever confessing that to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I haven’t recovered all my memories. The last thing I remember is stopping at the Sanidin Park Ruins with Zelda the day before her 17<sup>th</sup> birthday, where she told me that she was going to head up Mount Lanayru in the hopes of praying in the Spring of Wisdom to activate her sealing power. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t remember what happens next, but it’s a foregone conclusion. Whatever happened, she failed to activate her sealing powers. Calamity Ganon awakened. He anticipated that we would use the Divine Beasts and the Guardians against him again, and he used his dark powers to take control of them and use them against us. The four champions were killed, along with the king and everyone in Hyrule Castle and the town surrounding it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I died along with them, but I was placed in the Shrine of Ressurrection, where I would rest in slumber until my fatal wounds healed. Apparently, this process robbed me of my memories, which still aren’t intact. Anything after this paragraph are not my active memories, but things that others have told and shown me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somehow, Zelda was able to awaken her sealing powers. She faced Ganon alone, and sacrificed herself, allowing Ganon’s spectral boar form to consume her. She’s kept him sealed in Hyrule Castle for 100 years, but her powers are starting to weaken. She woke me up from the Slumber of Restoration. Everyone says I need to save her, but I know what she actually needs. I have no power against Ganon, just a shield, weapons, and my will to fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She’s the one with the power to seal him away. I’m not hers or anyone’s savior. I’m her backup. She knows she’s losing the fight and she’s calling me in to help her. I don’t plan on failing her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>However, all is not as it seems. If you noticed, I haven’t written anything about the Champions. That’s because my memories are still not whole. There are still many gaps. I don’t have any memories of the Champions, aside from the ceremony around the Sacred Grounds. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>My memories are so shattered that I didn’t even remember that I had a daughter. I was horrified when I realized that as my memories came back. I don’t even know her name or who her mother is. However, Zelda told me that my daughter is alive and that I will see her again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still have two locations to find. I’m going to find them, and then I’m going to return to Impa and find out what I need to do next. I’ll ask her about a strange voice I’ve been hearing. This voice has been singing to me, calling me. I don’t recognize it. </em>
</p><p>Link checked the time and saw that it was almost noon. He checked the next locations. He double checked the next memory, seeing that it was at the end of a wrecked road nearby to Kakariko Village.</p><p>The last of the memories was just across the river in a forest from the Wetland Stable. That was where the Kaya Wan Shrine was located. Easy travel. Link didn’t waste any more time and teleported to Ta’loh Naeg Shrine. He went through the woods close by and straight the West Gate of Lanayru Road. The location was on the other side of Lanayru Promenade.</p><p>He marched down the promenade with a cold determination. Nothing would get in his way. He mowed through every monster in his way, from Black Bokoblins to Electric Lizalfos. He vanquished all of them with brutal efficiency, taking full advantage of his newfound super strength and agility to kill the monsters, even using his gauntlets to absorb their attacks. Several of the Bokoblins used shock arrows against Link. The magic of the vambraces prevented him from being electrocuted. He allowed them to continually attack him and charge up his gauntlets.</p><p>Link broke his protection to kill the Bokoblins firing at him, shooting several arrows with pinpoint accuracy, striking all of them in the eyes, vanquishing them. The few Moblins that were around were barely cannon fodder. Link cut open their bodies one after the other as they came close to him, slicing one of them clean in half. All that was left were the Lizalfos in the water below.</p><p>Link tested the power of his gauntlets, clashing them and directing a powerful beam of electricity right at the water. The power of the electricity instantly killed every Lizalfos in the promenade. None of them survived the electric shock that flooded the water.</p><p>Link examined his gauntlets and smirked. “I like these things.”</p><p>He made it down the rest of the promenade in less than an hour. He tested the strength of his legs, leaping over broken sections of the architecture. He jumped with so much power that he ended up cracking stones beneath his feet when he jumped.</p><p>He found the East Gate of Lanayru Road which led directly to Mount Lanayru. The image in the Sheikah Slate was the same. He looked around as the place became familiar, and the whole area changed. He could see a vision of himself, and of what happened here 100 years ago.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Mount Lanayru. A gorgeous snow-covered mountain standing over the entire Hateno Region. So many large spires of crystalized water jutting upwards towards the peak of the mountain where the Spring of Wisdom rested. The snow shined brightly in the gorgeous setting sun. The bright blue crystals that rose skyward created gorgeous displays of blue light all across the mountain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the base of the mountain, Link and Zelda walked together, with the latter in her white ceremonial garb. She was visibly despondent and sullen. Eventually, she just stopped walking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What is it?” Link asked her. He knew what was wrong, he just wanted her to say it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s about…my dad… I feel so horrible about what I said to him before.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s fine. You were just angry…and honestly I think you were right to say what you did,” Link said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even if I did, I was wrong to do what I did. I wasn’t reasonable. I was acting like a spoiled child. The wrong thing done for the right reason is still wrong. I didn’t need to do that, I needed to talk with him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And you’ll get that chance,” Link reassured her. “The only thing that rivals a mother’s love is that of a father. He’ll forgive you, if he hasn’t already. Believe me, I would know.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know…I wasn’t telling the truth when I said he’s never been a father to me all these years. He’s been distant, but…he’s been there. He brought me a bouquet of Silent Princesses for my 16<sup>th</sup> birthday. When I was 11, he gave me a book that he found when he travelled to the Rito Village. He bought it for me because I liked it. I just said that4 because I was angry, and I knew it would hurt him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re as human as I am, Zelda. We’re not saints, and we’re just as prone to bouts of anger as anyone else. It doesn’t mean you’re a bad person,” Link reassured her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope so.” She still sounded and looked rather hopeless. “I need to work on that a bit.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah… But I guess that’s the good thing about being human. We can always change.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda hugged him, grateful for the advice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They continued down until they reached the East Gate of Lanayru Road, where the four Champions patiently waited. Link grabbed her hand and walked alongside. Deciding to make it clear they were lovers, taking no shame. The two walked up to the Champions who didn’t seem to care either way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daruk spoke up first. “Well? Don’t leave us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link and Zelda’s lack of a response and their sullen attitude said everything. The four Champions looked shocked for this turn of events. Urbosa particularly seemed hurt for Zelda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So you felt nothing? No power at all?” Revali asked gently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, no,” Zelda murmured. She let Link’s hand go and crossed her arms in shame. She glanced to Link, who gave her a smile. It was a vain attempt to try and make her feel better, but now she felt hopeless. What else could she do now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Urbosa spoke up with firm authority and palpable empathy for Zelda, touching her shoulder softly like a mother. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Then let’s move on. You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help. After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that…thing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link added, “You said it yourself. The next moment could change everything.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda gave them a genuine smile. “That’s kind of you. Thank you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mipha looked at Link with an odd expression of wonder. Link returned her expression with a grin of his own. The glance they shared was one of the love of friends, who may have been something more at one point. She touched a small bracelet she was wearing on her right wrist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If I may,” she started, addressing Zelda, “I thought…Well…I’m not sure how to put this into words. I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind, and how I learned to control it. It helps me when I—” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ground trembled violently. High above the land, the ground prominently rippled like water, sending a visible wave through the dense rock. It traveled quickly and viciously, moving mountains and architecture alike. Hyrule Castle was the epicenter of this enormous and violent quake. Boulders and architecture collapsed everywhere. Rivers rippled and splashed, sending fish flying into the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Champions were all caught by surprise. As the trembling lessened, Revali launched himself into the sky with a vertical updraft to get a look at what was happening. What he saw was a sight that would instantly reduce anyone to a fearful trembling mess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Calamity Ganon was awake. Dark swirls of unnatural energy surrounded Hyrule Castle, and a thunderhead formed above the castle, a perversion of natural storms. Magenta lightning ripped through the atmosphere, sending thunderous shockwaves echoing through the air. The magenta lightning destroyed anything it struck, architecture or natural terrain alike. Flaming craters were all that remained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then the monster itself, Ganon manifested. It was the monstrous boar. It tusks carved through the air, its malevolent yellow eyes shining brightly like miniature suns. It roared above Hyrule Castle, and it could be heard all across the land. The very sound sent rumbles through everything in the shockwave of its roar. No one in the land was unaware that this monstrous abomination was awake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Revali landed back with the others. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s here,” Urbosa said, alarmed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is it, then,” Daruk said, ready for combat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure?” Mipha asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Positive,” Revali confirmed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda came to horrific and obvious realization. “It’s awake…Ganon!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The magenta clouds spread all over the kingdom, reaching the Lanayru Promenade in seconds. No one was safe. Not one person. Even Link, the one who was willing to face down the deadly Lynels without a second thought looked afraid of this turn of events. He stood afraid yet ready to fight this abomination. Zelda squeezed his hand tightly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s stop wasting time! We’re gonna need everything we got to take that thing down!” Daruk was more than ready. “Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda clenched her free fist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!” Daruk turned to Link. “Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Revali quietly scoffed and looked away from Link. The latter either didn’t notice or didn’t care. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can count on us for support,” Daruk reassured. “But it’s up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Urbosa tenderly touched Zelda’s shoulders. Link stepped aside to let her do so.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No!” Zelda turned from frightened into defiant. She conjured her magic. “I am not a child anymore! I may not have the power to seal him away, but I will fight for Hyrule in any way I can!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dark malicious clouds continued to spread across the sky, eclipsing the sun.</em>
</p><hr/><p>The enormous terror Link felt lingered. He looked up to the sky, half-expecting to see the dark clouds again. There should have been. This entire kingdom, its inhabitants, and the citizens, all should have been destroyed. There should have been no survivors.</p><p>He felt something…the hole in his heart filled up a bit. He remembered something from there…it was Mipha. She and Link had something for each other. He felt it, a little piece of it. Link subconsciously remembered the love he felt for Mipha, and that must have been part of the reason he felt so conflicted over learning about the love he shared with Zelda. She must have been the woman he loved before Zelda, and his heart was trying to tell him that.</p><p>It made it more painful when he realized that all he had was a snapshot of what Mipha meant to him. Link wondered if that was even true, or if he was just blowing a friendship with Mipha out of proportion. But what if he wasn’t?</p><p>The temptation was strong to return through the promenade to Kakariko Village and obtain answers from Impa directly. However, there was no point in wasting precious time going to her now when he had just one more location to find.</p><p>He teleported to the Kaya Wan Shrine. According to the map, the final spot was in the woods just across the river.</p><p>Before he could do anything, he once again heard the siren call from the woods to the north yet again. She was clearly calling to him, but the reason for it was still unknown to him. He was confident that this voice was an ally, at the very worst maybe a situation of “the enemy of my enemy is my friend”.</p><p>He had no time to investigate the voice. He was so close to finally remembering everything. He decided not to take the time to go all the way around the bridge. He used Cryonis to create blocks of stable ice to cross the river quickly and directly.</p><p>That was the easy part. The hard part was trying to find the spot where this picture was taken. Most of this place looked the same, and there was little to distinguish the clearing from the other small clearings around the place, a problem only made worse by how dark it was. The only distinguishing features were a rock formation and a view of a hill leading out of the forest. Trying to find that specific spot here was looking for a needle in a stack of needles.</p><p>He had the specific spot marked on the map thanks to Hestu. He found the specific spot. If he hadn’t had that little bit of help from Hestu, Link would likely have spent hours trying to find that spot.</p><p>However, he didn’t actually need to find the spot to feel dread. He felt an instinctive feeling of pain and agony. So many of his memories of this time returned that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to actively remember what happened when Ganon overtook the Divine Beasts and the Guardians. Regardless of what he wanted; Link needed to remember everything.</p><p>It was almost 9 at night, and the sun had long set out of the sky. Link closed his eyes as the trauma of that era returned to him, the Age of Burning Fields.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>It was a torrential downpour, a powerful monsoon barreling down on everything in Hyrule. It ironically was the only reprieve in all of Hyrule, as the Guardians, contaminated by Ganon’s Malice rampaged through the kingdom. Fields were lit aflame by explosions, and the whole castle was suffering from a devastating attack. The constant rains extinguished many of the vast flames that otherwise would have been uncontrollably large and consumed everything in their path. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Among these locations was Hyrule Castle. The town was burning, exploding by the power of the Guardians’ blasts, many of them crawling among the crumbling ruins like demonic spiders sent from the darkest of dimensions, conjured from the most malevolent powers. And they lay waste to everything in their path. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Humans still surviving in the town attempted to flee. Men, women, children, all attempting to escape with their lives. But they who encountered the Guardians never survived. They were blown apart, their limbs and bones and organs sprayed all over the place without discrimination. Arms and legs were splattered everywhere, some having come from the children unfortunate enough to meet their end at the behest of a Guardian. And as the Guardians spread out into Hyrule Field, escape was nearly impossible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>In a small corner of Hyrule Field, Link and Zelda fled the devastation. They had arrived too late to save Hyrule Castle, or anyone who was in the town when the abomination awakened. The two were covered in copious amounts of mud, and Link led them both through the only part of Central Hyrule that was hidden from immediate view of the rogue Guardian army. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda slipped from Link’s grasp and fell to the ground. He immediately turned around and returned to her. “Zelda! Come on! We’ve got to go, now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Just go…” she muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link looked at her in horror. “What?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please, leave me,” she said, hyperventilating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not leaving you,” Link muttered determined. He held her arm tightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda didn’t move at all. She just broke down, falling into tears and letting them stream down her face. The tears were easy to spot, even when her face was already stained with rainwater. He’d never seen her express herself so profoundly as right now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How? How did it come to this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link sheathed his weapon and set down his shield. He knelt down to her and held her face, but she resisted, refusing to look him in the eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Divine Beasts…the Guardians…they’ve all turned against us. It was Calamity Ganon…it turned them all against us!” She degraded further and further; the composure groomed over years of being raised to be queen shattering like glass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And everyone—Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk…They’re all trapped inside those things. And it’s all my fault!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She buried her face in her muddy hands. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link held her face. “This is not your fault!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It is! Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn’t harness this fucking power! I failed. Father was right…they were all right. I was always an heir to a throne of nothing. Everything I’ve done, it was fucking all for nothing!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link didn’t know what to say to her. Even he never suffered such devastating losses all at once like this, especially…with the painful realization that the Champions, the King, the residents of the castle were all dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everyone…my friends, the kingdom…my father…I tried…and I failed them all!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link held her face closely. He was quickly losing his own composure as she did. “This isn’t your fault. You did everything you could.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And it wasn’t fucking enough!” Zelda yelled. “This was my one purpose in my life! And I couldn’t even do that! And now…everyone’s dead!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What was left of Zelda’s composure disintegrated to nothing. She wailed and bawled into Link’s chest, screaming for what was partially caused by her failure, even though that failure was through no fault of her own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain of the losses got to Link as well, especially the pain of the losses of his fellow Champions. All of them were his friends, he cared for them all like family…and Mipha basically was family to him, the first woman he ever loved. His attempts to resist falling into despair were fruitless. Even Link could not remain strong, not now. The rivers of tears flowed down his face, just like they did hers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This whole time, everyone tried to believe. Everyone maintained hope and faith that they’d combat Calamity Ganon, fight back against his destructive power like they had for many years. But now? That was all for nothing. Meaningless. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>These were not the most powerful people in the kingdom. She was not the princess of Hyrule meant to inherit the throne. He was not the best swordsman in all existence. They were not the leaders of now extinct Champions. And they weren’t crying like people do in paintings…no. They were messy, breathless, profuse and loud…just like real people in such a dark world. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right now, Link and Zelda were just two people, two lovers who had lost everything they ever cared for except each other. And they both knew that it was unlikely either of them would survive to see tomorrow’s sunrise.</em>
</p><hr/><p>And thus, he remembered his life. Link opened his eyes. He had found all twelve locations. He remembered the life he had with Zelda. The love he felt for her, the passion they shared together, and their shared struggles.</p><p>There were still a few gaps in his memories. He didn’t remember every aspect of his life, but he remembered the important things. He remembered the Divine Beasts, some things that pertained to the Champions, including a tangential view of the relationship he had with specifically Mipha.</p><p>But there was still so much he didn’t remember. There were so many gaps in his memories, but he had a vague outline of what had happened. He knew what he needed to know. And now, there was only one thing left to do: return to Impa.</p><p>It didn’t matter that it was late, almost ten. He needed to know if there was anything else out there that he needed to find. Perhaps the sword that seals the darkness would be a good start. He wondered about where that sword might be. Maybe…he could learn of the fate of his daughter.</p><p>“Zelda. 100 years ago, we all failed. We never thought that Ganon could have such a plan like he did,” Link prayed to Zelda. “I promise you; we won’t fail again. I won’t fail again.”</p><p>Once again, Link heard the ethereal siren singing, the spectral woman calling to him from the woods to the north.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Blatchery Plain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakariko Village was active, even late into the night. Numerous citizens roamed around as children chased the numerous fireflies flickering around the village. Link came down, dressed as a Sheikah, his way of paying respect to them, and it was a chance to wear the turban and facemask that came with the outfit. He wasn’t used to moving around so quietly. The outfit’s color meshed well with the white cloth that encircled his braid.</p>
<p>The two guards of Impa’s home let him pass without a word. They smiled at him as he walked past and straight up into the house. Impa was still on her cushions, seemingly sleeping. However, she perked up the moment she felt Link enter her home.</p>
<p>Paya was busy cleaning the glowing orb. They both expressed some surprise and joy at Link’s arrive. She turned and smiled at Link. He pulled down his mask to show her his own smile.</p>
<p>“Well, well. You’ve returned…with a new trusty Hylian Shield. And I sense some power emanating from you. You must have found Lady Urbosa’s Daybreaker Bracelets. So, you’ve been to Hyrule Castle already, and lived,” Impa said slowly.</p>
<p>Link spoke quickly. “That’s not the only place I’ve been. I’ve been to them all. Every location.”</p>
<p>Impa stared at him in disbelief. “No… All twelve pictures already?”</p>
<p>“I remember the ceremony. Zelda’s powers, Nayru’s Love, Farore’s Wind, Din’s Fire. Saving her from the Yiga when she went to Gerudo Village to get away from me,” Link rambled to let her know he did.</p>
<p>Impa looked at him with a mischievous playful grin. “I suppose you remember other things you thought secret?”</p>
<p>Link blushed. “You mean…”</p>
<p>Impa nodded. Her grin faded when she saw his face become withdrawn.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Did you…” Link hesitated, too frightened to ask. The pressure and potential for horrible news was too overwhelming. “Never mind.”</p>
<p>Impa scanned him, seeing if she could read what he might have been thinking. Whatever her suspicions, she kept them to herself, allowing him to express himself in due time. She stood up.</p>
<p>“It’s time. I will show you the location of your final memory.” She stepped down from the cushions, and her granddaughter respectfully backed out of her way as she approached a poster on the wall. “Here is what happened. Lady Zelda gave me specific instructions. She asked me to wait to show you this.”</p>
<p>The poster was a realistic image, like something that would have been taken by the Sheikah Slate’s Camera. It depicted a field full of deactivated and rotted Guardians, with the beautiful clear sky in the background. This place looked familiar. Link had been there. He took a picture of it with the Camera.</p>
<p>“Does it look familiar?”</p>
<p>Link nodded.</p>
<p>“From this village, you should be able to get there in a half day’s time…but with that Sheikah Slate, I imagine you’ll make <em>much</em> better time. Now go, child. Seek out what Lady Zelda has shown you.”</p>
<p>Impa returned to her cushions as Link left. However, he froze before he could leave, the questions he still had were wrecking balls in his brain. He pondered returning to Impa, but he chose not to. Impa noticed his strange behavior, as did Paya. The swift and mobile granddaughter of Impa chased after Link, bringing a smile to Impa’s face.</p>
<p>“Link!” she called to him. He stopped, almost ready to teleport away, and looked back to her. “I can tell that you desperately wanted to ask my grandmother something. Why don’t you?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Link said honestly. He had so many answers to that vague question that he had no idea which one was fully true. The only thing consistent about it was the subject: his long lost daughter.</p>
<p>“Just ask. Tell me, what is it?” Paya asked him, concerned.</p>
<p>Link succumbed. He dodged the painful topic and chose, “I’ve been hearing something. A woman singing to me.”</p>
<p>Paya looked at him oddly.</p>
<p>“I don’t know her voice, and I don’t think I ever heard it even before the Calamity,” Link clarified. “She’s calling to me. I’m sure of it.”</p>
<p>“What does she sing?”</p>
<p>“She just sings, like a siren. Just vocalization, but the first time I heard her, she sang actual songs. They went something like this.”</p>
<p>He sang one of the songs to Paya. He remembered every lyric and every note that was sung to him that day. He sang them with grace and confidence, his voice a deep baritone compared to the woman’s soprano voice. Paya seemed to recognize it, but she seemed to be confident in her knowledge when Link finished the song, saying “Hero of Time”.</p>
<p>“That’s the Song of Time. I’ve read about that. It was a song used by the hero who wielded the sword that seals the darkness. He traveled through time like a river to stop the great evil of his time with the Ocarina of Time. That was almost 100,000 years ago.”</p>
<p>Link looked at her surprised and grateful. He sang the next one. She immediately recognized it from the first words he said, “Hero of the Skies”.  She seemed almost excited as Link sang the ballad at the same pace that he once heard it.</p>
<p>“The Ballad of the Goddess. That was the song for Hylia, before Hyrule even existed. Back then, there were floating islands in the sky, and that’s where our ancestors lived. Every single one of them lived on those islands. At some point, they migrated down. But that’s all that’s still known about that time. It’s so old that no one knows how far back that went.”</p>
<p>Link sang the third song. Unlike the others, Paya at first did not seem to instantly recognize this song. It wasn’t until he said “Hero of Twilight” that he got a reaction out of her. She had a powerful epiphany.</p>
<p>“That’s the Song of Twilight. That one, I know a lot about. Right before the Queen of Hyrule’s coronation, the land was invaded by creatures from another realm, the Twilight Realm. The false king of their people invaded them, and their true leader, the Twilight Princess, sought help in overthrowing him. He became the Hero of Twilight and helped to dispel the darkness from the kingdom.”</p>
<p>Link said, “So those heroes were once like me, weren’t they?”</p>
<p>Paya nodded. “Yes. All heroes when Hyrule needed them most.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Link said.</p>
<p>Paya returned home and Link warped away to the shrine nearest to the plain filled with dead Guardians, the Ha Dahamar Shrine near to the Dueling Peaks Stable. It seemed poetic that the final memory of this journey would be where he first stopped to rest when he began the journey.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Still wearing his stealth armor set, Link wandered his way through the fields, searching for the spot. Unlike the prior 12 images, he had no specific waypoint for this location. If only Hestu was still around to help him. Who knew? Maybe he’d found his way home. Link couldn’t bring himself to be upset if that was the case.</p>
<p>As he wandered, he came upon a woman, someone who looked like a traveler sitting against a rotted Guardian husk. He approached her.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, ma’am?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t happen to recognize this spot, would you?” Link showed her the image on the Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>The woman examined the Sheikah Slate. She took it in her hands, seeing if she could tell where it was. It took her several moments, and she seemed not to recognize it. And then she noticed a puddle of water in the area.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know where this is! It’s over there!” She pointed directly south. “See those two ponds over there? That’s the spot.”</p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” She politely handed him his Sheikah Slate.</p>
<p>As he walked away, she called, “Sir?”</p>
<p>Link stopped.</p>
<p>“I was wondering if I could interest you in some Mighty Bananas? I’m a saleswoman for them. I know that Sheikah really like them,” she offered.</p>
<p>Link pondered it, and then asked, “How many you have?”</p>
<p>“Three.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take them all,” he said. He paid her the proper money and then went on his merry way. The Hylian woman watched him with curiosity, an expression of wonder.</p>
<p>And then her throat was promptly slit. She stumbled and coughed and sputtered, completely unable to even scream. She held her throat, desperately trying to stop the bleeding, and trying to breathe through the blood pouring into her throat. She attempted to flee, but her fate was sealed. She fell to the grass, her blood trail prominent against the green grass. In her last moments of life, the poor Hylian girl looked to the stars, and then the light faded from her eyes. Her body lay lifeless in the grass.</p>
<p>Link continued to follow the direction she left him behind. Something made him stop. He looked back. He didn’t see the girl, but that didn’t alarm him. He turned back, and then froze again. This time he was alarmed, and he had a knowing expression on his face. He went from calm to fierce.</p>
<p>He sensed the danger, and where it was about to come from. He backflipped just as a lowly Yiga footsoldier teleported in front of him to kill him. Link’s dodge was with such precision and great timing that time slowed down. He charged forward and literally shredded the Yiga Clan member limb from limb, slicing through bone and flesh as easily as air. Combined with his stealth armor set, he appeared to be a supernaturally swift ninja shredding his foe to pieces.</p>
<p>He was so swift in his motions that the Yiga Footsoldier fell apart almost all at once. Its limbs fell to the ground, as did the head. Its blood stained the grass and the last remains of nerve activity manifested in twitching dismembered limbs.</p>
<p>Horror flooded him as he realized that the girl who sold him the bananas was also nearby. He looked for her, only to find her dead body in the grass. He took off his mask and knelt before her body, touching her hand apologetically, looking ready to shed a tear over this unfortunate soul’s lost life. He closed her eyes so that she may now rest in peace. He didn’t even know her name, and yet it was so painful for him to close the eyes of someone who was alive so recently that she was still warm. Her skin felt no different than a living girl.</p>
<p>He lifted her up and carried her to the Dueling Peaks Stable.</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey!” he yelled.</p>
<p>The stable workers screamed in horror as he carried the girl’s body. The owner ran up to him.</p>
<p>“Oh my…what happened?!” he screamed. “Oh…Leena…”</p>
<p>“A fucking Yiga,” Link said.</p>
<p>“Where?” said the owner in fury. Link showed him his bloodied sword. The owner smiled maliciously. “Good.”</p>
<p>Numerous other workers came out in droves, many of them calling Leena’s name. Link backed away, feeling out of place as her friends came out, bawling and wailing as they mourned the sudden and abrupt death of a close friend to them.</p>
<p>The owner of the stable had everyone back away. He and a few other men carried the girl away. Link looked at his clothes in the moonlight, and finally noticed how it was heavily stained with blood.</p>
<p>He didn’t cry for Leena, as he didn’t know her. However, he still felt a tremendous sense of guilt, as he knew that the Yiga was there for him, and yet it killed the innocent woman without a second thought. It cut her life short, and for what? There was no reason to do that to an innocent woman.</p>
<p>The owner of the stable approached Link from behind. “Hey. We can clean up that shirt if you want. On the house.”</p>
<p>Link pondered it. He answered by removing the armor set and handing it to him. Link sat alone near some boxes, still nearly naked, not even bothering to put on any other clothes. He thought over every possible way he could have saved Leena. There were so many ways that he should have been able to sense the presence of the Yiga.</p>
<p>The owner returned to Link’s side and sat with him.</p>
<p>“One of my workers is cleaning your clothes. It’ll be a bit before they’re done. My name’s Tasseren,” he said.</p>
<p>“Link.”</p>
<p>“I would say nice to meet you but given the circumstances…” Tasseren shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>Link nodded slightly. “Did you know her well?”</p>
<p>Tasseren shook his head. “Not personally, but she was a regular here. She stayed here a lot over the past few years. She was always traveling, loved it. She wanted to travel all of Hyrule.”</p>
<p>“I guess because of me, she won’t,” Link murmured.</p>
<p>“Why are you so angry? You didn’t know her,” Tasseren said gently.</p>
<p>“The Yiga was after me. It…It was trying to kill me. I guess maybe it decided to get a little bonus before going after me. How did I not know?” Link kicked the ground beneath his feet in his guilt and anger. “It doesn’t matter that I didn’t know her. I could have saved her if I was just paying more attention.”</p>
<p>Tasseren stood up firmly. “Listen to me! The Yiga are masters of stealth. This is what they do! They hunt and they kill like the cowards they are. What they do is not on you. You <em>killed</em> the one who killed her. You saved a lot of lives by doing so. One less Yiga to worry about.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t save her.”</p>
<p>Tasseren knelt in front of Link. “It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. You can’t blame yourself for what cowards with curved blades do.”</p>
<p>Part of Link’s anger came from the fact that he had nearly witnessed this before, when he saved Zelda. He realized that the fate of Leena was an example of what would happen at the hands of Yiga members. Zelda was fortunate enough to have a vigilant Link to save her. Leena should have been just as lucky, but she wasn’t.</p>
<p>Tasseren left Link alone to handle things with Leena’s body and the stable. Link was left alone with his thoughts. After several moments of being enraged at himself, he calmed down. He didn’t completely blame himself for what happened, but he still felt partially responsible. Tasseren was right, but he also didn’t know that Link was a legendary hero meant to destroy the very thing they worshipped as a god and were targeting him specifically.</p>
<p>Had he not been there when that Yiga followed him, the girl would probably be alive. He felt an obligation to ensure that no one else would suffer at their deadly hands.</p>
<p>He had nothing more to do at this stable. He changed into his Hylian traveler’s set, the Champion’s tunic, the black hood, and the Hylian trousers he liked to wear. He left the stable to find the spot where Leena directed him. He found the spot where the image back at Impa’s house was taken. It had the same view of the small pond, the mountain in the distance, and the wall separating the Blatchery Plain from the canyon. He found one final memory, his final memory that he had of the time before the absolute destruction of Hyrule.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>The torrential storm rained down on the devastated kingdom of Hyrule. It was a waterfall coming down from the clouds, flooding the lands as every other possible disaster lay waste to the once-great kingdom. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In a field near the Dueling Peaks, there were numerous wrecked and disabled Guardians. There were dozens of them everywhere, but there were still dozens closing in on the area. It seemed that these Guardians could sense an area where an immense threat resided, and quickly closed in to assist the fallen Guardians, destroy whatever force was hunting them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing was left intact. Chunks of rocks were blown apart to pebbles and sand, trees were aflame, mountains were marred with craters from the Guardians. Throughout the kingdom, there were dead bodies. Many were in pieces, arms and legs if lucky. All that was left of some people were their eyes, maybe pieces of their skin, and their blood. Others just ceased to exist at all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The machines glowed with dark magenta power, a sign of their vicious corruption by Calamity Ganon. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda ran through the Blatchery Plain searching for Link. She cried out to him, screaming his name, trying to locate him in this massive field of devastation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Link!” she further cried. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She ran into three Guardians that surrounded her and targeted her all at once. She sent all three of her powers at them. Farore’s Wind blew them all into the air, a task that took enormous concentration to lift three heavy targets. She sent a deluge of sharp crystals of Nayru’s Love shredded their external armor like it was made of weak glass. Blasts of inextinguishable Din’s Fire ignited the weakened Guardians, with the sheer heat alone melting their insides and blowing them to shrapnel. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This act took a lot out of Zelda, a tremendous amount of immediate concentration. It was easy to do this once, but she had to do this repeatedly. It was weakening her. And the army of Guardians was endless. There was no end in sight for these things. They just kept coming, and Zelda and Link needed to escape. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Link!” she cried out. “Link! Please, wherever you are! Please run! Save yourself!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was somewhere else in the field, standing between two Guardians he had just destroyed. They were destroyed, but he was gravely wounded. His Hylian Shield was broken and red hot, overwhelmed by the power of all these Guardians. He spotted all of the Guardians coming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew that there was no way that they were both going to escape this. Only he or only Zelda were coming out of this alive, and he was not about to let Zelda die to allow him to live. No. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda finally found him in the field and ran to him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Link! Oh no!” she tried to push him. “Please, run! Save yourself! I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me! Please, run!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She begged him desperately, determined not to lose the only person she loved who was still alive. She nearly threw up from seeing how badly ravaged he was. He had burns and numerous cuts all over his body. He was bleeding profusely through the wounds caused by the splintering effects of wood. He couldn’t even speak, such was the extent of his wounds. In his back, so much flesh had been stripped from him that pieces of his ribs were exposed, even, and yet somehow he summoned the strength to keep moving.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even his sword was damaged. The sacred blade was rusted and cracking at the edges from such extensive use against the powers of the Guardians. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not even Zelda’s current powers could save them. Farore’s Wind was useless in long distance travel, designed for short distances. Nayru’s Love, even when strong, was not indestructible, and only lasted as long as Zelda concentrated on it, a task made more difficult the more damage it suffered. Din’s Fire was powerful, but using it to cover this whole field was beyond Zelda, as she had not honed the true strength of the power. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no hope for them. The Guardians took notice of them and charged in. Link shoved Zelda back with as much force as he could summon and propped himself defiantly against them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked on in horror as the Guardians all took aim at him, setting their laser sights on him, ready to obliterate him from existence. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“NOOO!” Zelda leapt in front of Link and raised her hand in a futile attempt to stop the Guardians. They fired upon Zelda.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then a powerful booming ringing echoed through the field as a golden Triforce symbol glowed on the back of her hand. The golden light rapidly spread throughout her body and even her eyes. This golden light exploded from her in a massive golden sphere, destroying the energy of the blasts, encompassing all of the field, and even past the Dueling Peaks and the wall that was the last hope of defense for the Hateno Region. Rocks and debris levitated high into the sky. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The light quickly faded. The Guardians sputtered and malfunctioned, the dark power of Ganon was purged from them with such force that it completely disabled the Guardians outright. They all collapsed, and many of them fell apart to pieces as Zelda stood in utter shock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the glow on her hand faded, another part of her body glowed. It was her back, and there was a blue glow on her back. It was shaped like an owl with its wings outstretch, and carrying an orb with the symbol of the Triforce in its talons. The glowing tattoo faded, leaving black marks across her back, as if Zelda had received the tattoo from an artist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at the hand she raised, her right hand, unaware of the new mark on her back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The power…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A thudding noise distracted her. It was Link, he collapsed to the ground. A horrified Zelda ran to him and tried to get him up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!” she screamed. “Link! Get up!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Link coughed up his own blood, staining his tunic and his face red. Zelda knew what that meant, but she refused to believe it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please…please don’t die!” she begged. “Please! Please!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at her and smiled. He mouthed three words. “I…love…you…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then his eyes closed, and his breathing stopped. His body turned even heavier in Zelda’s arms. She stared at him for a few seconds, realizing one horrible truth. She was the sole survivor of the royal family and the Champions. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They had all failed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She failed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She let out a horrible scream born of all the pain she had felt up to that point. She cradled the lifeless Link in her arms as she futilely begged, “Please wake up! Please…wake up! I love you… I love you… Please don’t leave me…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had lost it all. Eleven years ago, she lost her mother. From then to now, she slowly lost her sense of purpose. Today, she lost her father, her kingdom, her friends. And in this moment, she lost her lover. She had nothing left to live for, no one left to love. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And in this very instant, she lost all sense of hope. She set Link back down and laid with him, ready for death to take her away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then the sword that seals the darkness jingled and glowed. <strong>“Princess…”</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda looked up at the sword.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It jingled again. <strong>“Save him.”</strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at it surprised. She could only say, “The sword?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“The Shrine of Resurrection…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She realized that it was the voice, the mythical voice inside the sword speaking to her. She realized what it was trying to tell her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A renewed sense of hope rang in her voice as she said, “He can still be saved?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“PRINCESS!” yelled a man. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Two Sheikah warriors came running through the field and straight for her. One male, one female. They were the younger Purah and Robbie coming to help Zelda. They found her with Link and knelt before her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Princess! Are you alright?!” asked Robbie. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A new sense of determination filled Zelda. The fight was not over yet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection,” she commanded. “If you don’t get him there immediately, we’re going to lose him forever! Is that clear?!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two Sheikah nodded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then make haste and go! His life is now in your hands!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda handed Link off to Purah and Robbie. The latter carried him, and the former protected them both as they traversed through the burning field. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Zelda stayed behind with the sword. She watched as they vanished into the distance, disappearing into the intense rain. She picked up the damaged sword. Her hand glowed yet again, as did her tattoo, and the divine light of her power flooded the sword.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was only now that Zelda realized the change within her. Spectral wings manifested from her back. Golden owl wings manifested from her back. And then more than that, she was engulfed by the power, taking the form a spectral golden owl that took to the skies, flying high above the Dueling Peaks, manifesting a golden orb between its talons. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The spectral owl of Zelda was the counterpart to the spectral boar of Ganon. The Owl carried a spectral trail of a smoky gold color behind its wings, dissipating light and a calming protection, versus the chaotic storm that Calamity Ganon left in its destructive wake. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ganon manifested when it sensed the Owl. It roared defiantly at the Owl. In turn, the Owl, and Zelda, unleashed a powerful screech that echoed across the land.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The flap of the Owl’s wings dissipated the vicious storm clouds, bringing forth the sun, and hope.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Within the Owl’s golden orb was Zelda herself, holding her hand over her heart in a prayer, controlling the Owl from within. She opened her eyes and looked out over the horizon, right at Calamity Ganon as it vanished. Her fight had just started.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Link touched his body instinctively, touching the scars that marred him, the only signs that he should be dead. And yet, Zelda managed to find a way to save his life. And now, he was more than ready to return the favor.</p>
<p>“Link…”</p>
<p>Zelda spoke to him again.</p>
<p>“You have recovered your memories of us, the life you and I shared 100 years ago. I wait for you…inside Hyrule Castle. Free the Divine Beasts. Free the Champions.”</p>
<p>Link looked to the night sky and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists, remembering most of his old life. He remembered many of his trials, and the story behind the scars he had. He was more than ready to get payback against the monstrous abomination of Calamity Ganon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Korok Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link lay asleep after a long day. He finally came home at almost four in the morning. His Sheikah armor was cleaned from all the blood. He had barely eaten a thing all day yesterday. He enjoyed a decent meal next to the warm fireplace. It was almost overwhelming to his empty stomach, being flooded with a deluge of food. It nearly made him sick from the sheer shock to his system.</p><p>Once again, bright white light filled the whole house, and Link seemed to wake up. However, he now knew what this really was. He went outside into the foggy dimension. The Hero’s Shade was waiting for him, alongside the two wolves.</p><p>The Shade spoke first. “Excellent work obtaining your memories, but you still seem incomplete. There are still pieces of you missing.”</p><p>Link scoffed. “I don’t know why. I mean, I had four close friends that I don’t remember. A daughter that I don’t even know what she looks like. I have <em>no</em> reason to feel like there are parts of me missing.” If sarcasm was a liquid, it would be pouring from Link’s mouth.</p><p>The Hero’s Shade, who was enormous, almost a foot taller than Link, crouched down to be more level with him. “I outlived my oldest child. He was just a little boy, fell into a lake and drowned. Just like that.”</p><p>The Crimson Wolf and the Dark Wolf came to his side, rubbing against him like adorable dogs. He petted them as they whimpered and leaned against him.</p><p>Link looked to the ground. “Shit…I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ve long since healed from that wound.” He looked at his skeletal body. He snarked, “I know it doesn’t look like it.”</p><p>Link chuckled.</p><p>The Hero’s Shade stood upright. All the wolves in the area sat down and stared at Link. “You have the soul of a hero. The same soul we all once shared.”</p><p>Link chuckled. “You were all just like me. Chosen by the sword?”</p><p>The Hero’s Shade nodded. “Yes. You’ve heard the singing, right? The singing from the woods? That’s the Master Sword calling to you.”</p><p>Link nodded. “The Master Sword. That’s the sword that I was carrying before the Calamity?”</p><p>The Shade nodded. “She wants to be wielded again. She wants you to find her.”</p><p>Link quickly figured out the sword’s location. “The woods to the north, the ones with that huge tree in the middle. That’s where the sword is, isn’t it?”</p><p>“I’m impressed. However, you cannot glide in from above, or run into those woods head on. The forest is a maze. You must follow the chosen path. If not, the forest will reject you and you will never find the sword,” warned the Shade. “Follow the flames, and she will lead you the rest of the way.”</p><p>Link had no opportunity to ask him why he was referring to the Master Sword as “she” before the Shade and wolves vanished, forcing Link to awaken in the real world. That thing, the Hero’s Shade, Link wondered who he was. Paya mentioned three of history’s great heroes. There could have been so many more that he didn’t know about. Which one was the Shade?</p>
<hr/><p>Link looked over the forest. It was labelled the Great Hyrule Forest. The fog that emerged from the woods was obviously unnatural, as it billowed like clouds from the trees instead of just being a gentle rolling wall of moisture that is true fog and mist.</p><p>He paraglided to the ground and entered the woods. The whole atmosphere became a soft turquoise color, almost like he was in crystal clear water. The fog seemed to react to his presence. It looked like spirits were watching him. As he wandered off the path, just to see what would happen, the foggy spirits closed in around him.</p><p>Not wanting to know what would happen, Link quickly fled back to the path. The spirits left him alone, but they continued to watch him as he walked by until he came upon a few ruins. There was an unlit lantern. To the right was a lit one.</p><p>“Follow the flames,” Link whispered to himself. He headed onwards through the fog. The spirits left him alone as he approached the lit lantern. When he reached it, he took out his own torch and lit it. There were more lanterns lit that led further into the woods. It turned left.</p><p>He eventually came upon the end of the torch chain. He looked around and wondered what he was supposed to do now.</p><p>“Now what?”</p><p>He looked around, and he noticed two lanterns in the distance. He ran across the grass to reach them. He thought it might have been an entrance to the Korok Forest. Except these torches led nowhere. It was just another piece of nowhere in this vast forest.</p><p>Link went from being concerned to being outright annoyed. He followed the flames that led to nothing. And then the Shade said to follow “her”. There was no one here. This forest seemed almost lifeless.</p><p>Okay, not really lifeless, but there didn’t seem to be anyone here that could help him get through the forest. He turned to leave and follow the torches back, as he had no time for games like this. And then he felt something behind him. He turned to find some…thing floating there.</p><p>This creature looked female. She was blue and purple, with a blue rhombus-shaped crystal on her chest. At a fleeting glance, she seemed to have arms. He realized that they were more like wings, and even then, they were more like a cloak. However, they moved with the dexterity of arms. Her eyes were a solid blue without any signs of an iris. They were almost literally blue orbs in her head rather than true eyes, but she could still clearly see. She had a slight smile on her face.</p><p><strong><em>“Hello, master,”</em></strong> she said in a voice akin to the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>The strange spirit-like girl floated away from him when he approached, clearly beckoning him. Link followed her through the trees. She never once took her eyes off of Link as she led him down the correct path. As she did, some wildlife, like deer, grazed. They took notice of Link, but showed no fear, as the deer in this area had never been hunted before.</p><p>There was even a big sleeping bear along the way. Link was beyond grateful for that fact, because he did not want to face down an animal of that strength and size. He could fight the bear, but there was just no reason to. And then Link’s Sheikah Sensor went off, signaling the proximity of a Sheikah Shrine.</p><p>The strange spirit led Link through a small canyon, this time turning around and levitating forward with greater speed. Link sprinted after her, finding her levitating over a well-maintained pedestal in front of an enormous tree. And all of this was within a place with clear civilization, the Korok Forest. The spirit began to sing.</p><p>It was the voice of the siren call, the voice that had been calling to him for days. She vanished into a ball of light and fell into the sword below her: the Master Sword. Her beautiful voice lingered in the air for several seconds.</p><p>The Master Sword was stuck in the pedestal. This place looked like it could have once been a temple for the sword. The grand tree in front of which it was placed had the same pink leaves that he saw from the tower.  </p><p>Link approached the Master Sword. The moment he went to touch it, he had a vision. He saw snippets of his life with Zelda, and some flashes to the disastrous Calamity that overtook the land. All in an instant. He also heard Zelda’s voice plead with him, a plea that he heard before.</p><p>“Link… You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you.”</p><p>He recoiled from the sword. And at that moment, he heard deep breathing and yawning. He looked up, and to his shock, realized there was a visible face on the giant tree. The tree seemed to awaken, and the “eyes” opened up. However, there seemed to be no eyes visibly on the tree, but then again, it was more likely that Link just simply couldn’t see them.</p><p>“Who is that? Did I doze off again?” he slurred. He looked down to Link. “Well, well. It’s you. You finally decided to return. Better late than never. After 100 years, I’d nearly given up hope on seeing you again. Even my patience has limits, you know…”</p><p>Link just stared at him, and the various little creatures running around the tree watching Link. It looked like they were using various leaves as masks. They were in different shapes and colors, and some of them were using leaves as propellers to hover in the air. These must be the eponymous Koroks.</p><p>“That look on your face tells me that you have no recollection of me, however. I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial. Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree. That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness, that only the chosen knight can wield against Calamity Ganon.”</p><p>“The sword that I wielded 100 years ago,” Link added.</p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p>“My memories…there are still gaps, but it’s coming back,” Link said.</p><p>The Deku Tree visibly smiled. “You have come to reclaim your rightful weapon, but I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not. If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand. Best of luck, young one.”</p><p>Link looked at his hands, wondering if he had the strength. He found all those Spirit Orbs, and became exponentially stronger as a result, but was that enough to draw out the Master Sword?</p><p>“What do I have to do?” Link asked.</p><p>“If you hope to pull the sword from its resting place, you must use your true strength. Let us see whether or not you currently possess said power,” the tree said.</p><p>Link took a deep breath. He looked to his right and saw a familiar figure. It was Hestu. He found his way home and was waving wildly to Link, all the while shaking his maracas. He put his hands together like he was scared of what was going to happen.</p><p>Link took hold of the sword. He pulled against the sword. The moment he did, everything turned white.</p>
<hr/><p>The bright white light faded. Link was suddenly almost naked, wearing just his blue trunks. He appeared in a strange spherical area. Everything was a strange blue glow, like Sheikah technology. There were three platforms leading up to a bizarre larger platform. This whole area was rather bizarre.</p><p>This place looked like the ancient shrines, only much larger, and spherical in shape. Link had literally nothing with him. No shield, no clothes, nothing. All he had was the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>The same spirit that guided him through the Lost Woods appeared at the top of the area. She went up to the large platform, which was encased in the same blue energy shield that surrounded the Sheikah Monks in the ancient shrines and disappeared.</p><p>Link traversed his way up the area until he reached the top platform. He touched the shield, and it dissipated, revealing not one, but seven different Sheikah Monks around what looked like the Master Sword.</p><p>“You have done well to reach this place,” said all of the Sheikah Monks in unison.</p><p>“What is this place?” Link asked.</p><p>“Welcome to the Sword Monks’ Shrine, young one. We are the ones entrusted to protect the Spirit of the Sword, following a revelation from the Goddess Hylia. You have done well to find the Master Sword. We shall now test to see if you are worthy of the Master Sword’s true splendor.”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Take the sword in hand.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Link walked up to the spiritual Master Sword and grabbed it. He pulled. As he did, he felt a tremendous surge of agonizing pain throughout his body as he dragged it out. This reflected what he was doing in the real. As he dragged the Master Sword’s spiritual and physical forms, he felt himself being drained and killed. He could see both the monks and the Deku Tree at the same time, something that would have driven anyone else to the edge of insanity.</p><p>His tremendous determination not to be deterred by this pain or threat of death was the only thing that made him continue pulling the sword. The sword in both worlds slowly came out of their pedestals. The sword drained him, and it was like his whole body was being sucked inside out, like something was ripping him apart into smaller and smaller pieces.</p><p>The pain was relentless, and it spread and became more intense. Every second he spent dragging out the sword was an eternity of punishment for Link. The pain reached his eyes, blinding him to both the spiritual and physical worlds alike. The pain reached his ears, deafening him that he could not even hear his own screams as the pain became too much. The pain even reached his lungs, rendering him completely unable to breathe.</p><p>From both worlds, the Sword Monks and the Deku Tree watched, knowing that there was nothing they could do but wait.</p><p>And then the pain stopped. Link’s senses returned to him in both worlds. He could see the Sword Shrine and the Korok Forest simultaneously as the blade triggered a message from the past.</p>
<hr/><p>When Link awakened, he was not in the Korok Forest, but in the wispy foggy dimension of the Hero’s Shade. Sure enough, he, the Crimson Wolf, the Dark Wolf, and the rest of the wolves were there. The former three were the only ones to stand directly before Link.</p><p>“You have done well,” said the Hero’s Shade. “Let us appear before you now as we were when we were chosen by that sword.”</p><p>The various wolves all howled in a beautiful natural chorus. An instant later, all of them were wearing green tunics, some were young children while others were teenagers, but none of them were even close to Link’s age. He was shocked to see them all, as he recognized all of them as versions of him. Their souls were his…and that must be why the Sheikah Monks and so many others referred to him as young one.</p><p>Every hero before him was young. He was the oldest, but still visibly young, with a promise of a great life ahead of him, just like all these other heroes.</p><p>“History has named me the Hero of Time,” said the hero that was the Hero’s Shade.</p><p>“They call me the Hero of Twilight,” said the one born from the Dark Wolf.</p><p>“I am the Hero of the Skies. I am the first of us,”  said the one born from the Crimson Wolf.</p><p>The others remained far behind. Link was so shocked by all of this that he was speechless.</p><p>The Hero of the Skies stepped forward and touched Link softly. “We are always born when Hyrule needs us the most. We are called when the dark curse manifests in Hyrule.”</p><p>Link remembered one of his first nightmares. “The Curse of Demise.”</p><p>“Yes,” said the Hero of Twilight.</p><p>The Hero of the Skies continued, “I went on a quest to save my friend from a dangerous individual. On that journey, I used a sword, the Goddess Sword. As I continued that quest, the Goddess Sword was forged into the sword that you now hold in your hands. My foe was the Demon Lord Ghirahim. He was but a servant to the Demon King Demise. I defeated him, but with his dying breath, Demise cursed my and my friend’s souls, so that when we’d reincarnate, so would an incarnation of his hatred.”</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Link murmured.</p><p>The various legendary heroes chosen by the Master Sword raised their hands to the air. The same mystical female creature manifested. She had a small smile on her face, and she looked straight towards the Hero of the Skies.</p><p>
  <strong>“Master. It is so good to see you again.” </strong>
</p><p>“Hello, Fi,” responded the Hero of the Skies.</p><p><strong>“It brings me pleasure to know that we shall be used to combat the dark forces yet again.”</strong> Fi looked to Link. <strong>“Hero of the Wild. Listen to me as I recount this story.”</strong></p><p>Massive amounts of white fog consumed the whole dimension.</p>
<hr/><p>The fog dissipated to reveal an entirely dark dimension, with only a single spot of light around Link, and another area of light illuminating Fi. Link was standing in shallow water. She moved her body with so much grace, her “arms” swinging like arms, but being like cloth wings meant that they jostled like curtains as she moved.</p><p>She danced in the air, twirling like she’d been trained to dance all her life, with twirls of such incredible grace that Link wondered if gravity even affected her. As she danced, three balls of light, green, red, blue, emerged from her. They spread out, lighting up the dimension. It was a blissful cloudy dimension, with a thin layer of water everywhere.</p><p>Fi began gliding across the water, and began to tell him the story in a singsong voice. Link kept his eyes on her.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hero of the Wild. Witness this.”</strong>
</p><p>As Fi danced and pranced, she circled Link. When she came full circle, there was something there. It was a strange humanoid beast with long hair literally made of fire, and ash black skin and scales all over his body. He carried a sword that was as enormous as Link…that had an inverted Triforce symbol, and a handguard that looked like the wing-shaped ones on the Master Sword. This creature seemed to evoke the antithesis of Link’s heroic nature, perverting it into a monstrous abomination. This thing’s presence immediately caused the peaceful environment to turn torrential, like a hurricane.</p><p>
  <strong>“This is Demise. It appeared differently to all who ever saw it.”</strong>
</p><p>Demise was standing before…the Hero of the Skies, wielding the Master Sword. And then things moved incredibly fast, through a vicious battle. Swords clashing and crashing violently. It was like time accelerated.</p><p>
  <strong>“Demise is responsible for every monstrous entity you have ever encountered. My master, the first of many heroes to wield me, fought him to save his closest friend. She was, however, no ordinary girl, but the mortal incarnation of Goddess Hylia.”</strong>
</p><p>The Hero of the Skies knocked Demise to the ground. As soon as it stood up, the sky turned even more chaotic, with powerful destructive lightning striking all over the place. Demise held its blade skyward, and empowered the massive blade with lightning, granting him the ability to fire a beam of electrical energy.</p><p>“Hold your sword skyward…” Link mumbled.</p><p>Demise and the Hero of the Skies continued fighting. The accelerated fight continued, the violence even worse. If the Hero sustained a single strike from this thing, that would be the end of his life. No question about it.</p><p>Interestingly, the Hero of the Skies could do the same thing, calling down lightning strikes and unleashing beams of swirling electrical energy to stun the massive entity.</p><p>
  <strong>“Demise required the soul of Hylia’s mortal incarnation to regenerate itself. It wished to return to the world and pillage, violate, and murder everything in its way. It would conquer and take everything without discrimination. It was almost successful, but my master with my assistance destroyed this entity.” </strong>
</p><p>The Hero of the Skies used a unique move, leaping into the air and charging his own sword with the same lightning that Demise had summoned. He impaled Demise through the chest, unleashing a blast of electrical power through the monster and the shallow water beneath.</p><p>The storm calmed as the entity of Demise stood upright, still defiant, and holding its blade. Its defeat was made evident when its blade vanished in is hand. It was only now that Link realized that Demise had this strange X-mark in its forehead. He spoke to the Hero of the Skies with a voice so deep that he almost didn’t understand it, and he was shocked by this monster’s first words.</p><p>“Extraordinary. You stand as a paragon of your kind, human. You fight like no man or demon I have ever known. Though this is not the end. My hate…never perishes. It is born anew in a cycle with no end! I will rise again! Those like you… Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero… They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!”</p><p>Demise vanished, disintegrating into a cloud of dark ash as he laughed. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of dying, relishing that nothing would be free from his eternal hatred, not even as the glowing Master Sword absorbed the remains of the demonic entity.</p><p>
  <strong>“I absorbed and ensured the permanent erasure of the demon king. I kept it sealed away until it was completely eradicated. However, even I could do nothing to alter Demise’s curse. I had no power to alter or end the curse that would afflict the land time and time again. I have served many masters since, helping the descendants of Hylia’s mortal incarnation and the various warriors carrying the hero’s soul combat this ancient evil.” </strong>
</p><p>Link turned to Fi. “That’s what he meant…The man in my dreams. He told me about the curse. To destroy the curse.”</p><p>
  <strong>“Correct. The demon king was cunning and vindictive to lay the curse. However, I calculated a 100% chance of failure should any one hero attempt to destroy this evil curse.”</strong>
</p><p>“So then, how am I supposed to do that? When will I be able to?”</p><p>Everything faded into darkness yet again. This time, three large apparitions appeared. The first of which, he had already seen with Zelda.</p><p>The Owl. It was golden, flapping its wings with incredible grace, as if cradling the very air that kept it aloft. The motion of its wings left behind a trail of soft golden glows. Within its talons was the golden orb with a symbol of the Triforce, the embodiment of all power in Hyrule. The cry of this spectral animal was an elegant screech that sang out in all directions.</p><p>The Wolf. It was blue, sitting in place and looking around, studying the environment like a true vigilant predator. The motion of his fur left a soft blue haze around, a haze that became strong and prominent as it moved. Within its jaw was the blue orb with the Master Sword, the divine weapon of the hero. The cry of this spectral animal was a resonant howl directed to the sky and heard by all.</p><p>The Boar. It was magenta with small patches of black scattered throughout, carving its enormous tusks into the ground as if digging out a home for itself. It was identical to Calamity Ganon in all appearances save for the lack of black in its coloring. Between its tusk was the magenta orb with the Hylian Crest, the bird-like symbol of the Royal Family. The cry of this spectral animal was a roar that, unlike Calamity Ganon's, did not produce a violent destructive shockwave, and was much more of a powerful rumbling roar that sent tremors through the ground, a subtle warning of the true power and strength behind it.</p><p>
  <strong>“These are the three spirits created by the Golden Goddesses and entrusted to the care of Goddess Hylia upon her return to divinity. They together wield the combined might of celestial magic and terrestrial strength.”</strong>
</p><p>The Wolf gazed upon Link, tilting its head as if curious.</p><p>
  <strong>“The Courage of the Wolf Spirit born from Farore. The Wisdom of the Owl Spirit born from Nayru. The Power of the Boar Spirit born from Din. Each spirit was meant to be reborn throughout the ages, reincarnated through the souls of chosen ones. The Wolf and the Owl were bound to the one who bore the soul of the hero, and the one who carried the blood of the Goddess. Their names were Link and Zelda, the one who'd wield the Master Sword and the powers of Goddess Hylia. The Boar was meant to be the third hero, the third unsung unchosen hero during the Sky Era, one who was rewarded by Din for his self-made bravery and courage alongside the chosen ones. His name was Groose. He was a hero self-made, chosen by no goddesses, with nothing but his strength and his intelligence. His soul was meant to be the third in a trio of heroes destined to combat the manifestation of Demise’s curse, the one to wield the powers of darkness for good. Alas. It was not to be.” </strong>
</p><p>“The curse. It did something, didn’t it?” Link asked Fi.</p><p>
  <strong>“Correct. The dark curse latched itself to the Boar, possessing it, and eventually fully taking control of Groose’s soul. The Boar was corrupted to become the  And thus, the very cycle that the Goddesses sought to one day end, they had inadvertently created the circumstances to ensure the cycle would continue for many millennia.” </strong>
</p><p>The Boar's appearance changed. The previously small black patches throughout the Boar's body grew like tumors until they overwhelmed it. The eyes glowed an ominous yellow color, and the Boar was consumed in a ball of magenta light that transformed it into Calamity Ganon's current spectral form.</p><p>“The road to hell is paved with good intentions,” Link commented.</p><p>
  <strong>“Indeed. However, there is hope now. With every reincarnation of each spirit, their strength increased. The Owl, Wolf, and Boar Spirits are the most powerful they have ever been. I calculate a 5000% augmentation of strength from the time of their creation to the current era. To free the Boar Spirit of Demise’s curse, you must stop him from escaping Hyrule Castle. The Boar Spirit and the soul of its hero are imprisoned within the Calamity. The curse enslaves their power for destructive purposes.”</strong>
</p><p>“Okay. So I have to free the Divine Beasts, and save Zelda’s life. And then together, we can put a stop to the cycle of destruction,” Link said.</p><p>
  <strong>“Correct. Princess Zelda already has proven herself worthy of the Owl. And now you have proven yourself worthy of the Wolf. It shall grant you tremendous power, master. You shall carry with you the innate knowledge and skill of every one of your predecessors.”</strong>
</p><p>The Owl and the Boar stayed distant from the Wolf, watching as he sat down and howled to the dark sky. It wasn’t a singular loud howl, it was a collection of them. One by one, every wolf that represented each of the various heroes across Hyrule’s history, ending with the wolf forms of the Heroes of Time, Twilight, and the Skies. They all howled together until they disappeared into a blue cloud of light that Link fully absorbed into his body. Fi had one final plea.</p><p>
  <strong>“Save her. Save the kingdom. Free the Boar. Save them all, Master.”</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Zelda entered the Korok Forest. Hestu and all the little Koroks, the same ones who watched as Link entered the area in the present, now watched Zelda as she carried the heavily damaged Master Sword to the pedestal. Zelda gently placed the blade on the ground and began to pray. Across the skin between her shoulder blades, there was the intricate owl tattoo. She still didn’t even appear to realize was there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Your master will come for you. Until then you shall rest safely here,” she said. She was not just speaking to the sword, but the spirit that spoke to her from within it. “Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her hands softly glowed golden with her divine power. Her intricate tattoo in turn also glowed. Her clothes were filthy with mud from the disastrous day’s events. Even her already naturally chocolate-colored hair was visibly dirty and unwashed. However, she smiled with a renewed sense of hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Deku Tree spoke up as Zelda finished her prayer. “If I may be so bold, what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda looked down to the sword. “The Master Sword…I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Deku Tree smiled. “I sense there is great strength in your dedication.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Great Deku Tree,” Zelda began to plea, “I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message. Tell him I—”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Now then,” The Deku Tree cut her off. “Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don’t you think?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zelda smiled as she stood up. She nodded and agreed with the tree. She lifted the damaged Master Sword and said one final silent prayer as she placed it into the pedestal. The sealed the sword safely in the ground. She lifted herself with her divine power, glowing gold as she vanished into the air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She warped to the middle of Central Hyrule, wanting the Guardians to come after her. She slowly walked across the grass and straight towards the castle. Numerous Guardians came after her just like she wished, and she paid them no mind as she deactivated and disabled them. Some of them were disintegrated by just a fraction of her power. The whole time she wielded her sacred power, her hands glowed gold, and her owl tattoo was glowing brightly gold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was unabated as she entered the burning castle town. She blew away the Guardians as scant survivors ran past her and into the safety of the field. Princess Zelda closed her eyes. Her tattoo once more glowed, so bright and intense that she couldn’t be looked at. She once again took the form of the Owl, taking flight over the woods and flying over Hyrule Field. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Within the Owl’s orb, Zelda manifested the Bow of Light. She fired a single arrow down on Hyrule Field. The arrow divided into several arrows of light, homing in on Guardians, destroying them. She fired another into Castle Town, obliterating all of the Guardians that were wreaking havoc, and saving the last few survivors still in the town from death. The Owl flew to the sanctum and adopted the form of Zelda yet again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Link saw the events that the old man had showed him before. Zelda stood before the tornado of Malice around the sanctum. Calamity Ganon manifested in his spectral boar form and swirled around the castle. Her dark brown hair flowed in the wind, sticking to her determined face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She raised her hand to the beast, glowing with her sealing power. Calamity Ganon dove after her to swallow her whole, which was exactly what she wanted. There was a massive blast of golden light, almost like a miniature sun that completely engulfed the castle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This blast of light lasted for several moments, and then it slowly dissipated and shrunk. The light shrunk until it became a dot of power that disappeared into the sanctum. Inside of the highest room in the castle was a collection of incorporeal malice floating in a ball. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And thus, a century-long war of power began. The war to contain Ganon.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Link’s consciousness returned to the dual reality of the world, the physical and spiritual. The Sword Monks in the shrine faded one by one, until the leader of the monks remained.</p><p>They all said as one, “Now that the hero has gained the power necessary to combat the Calamity, our sacred duty has been fulfilled. Chosen hero…protect the kingdom of Hyrule for now and for always…”</p><p>The final Sword Monk disintegrated into light, purpose fulfilled. Link held his blade to the sky as it glowed with the divine power of the Goddess, just Link glowed with the power and knowledge of his predecessors.</p><p>An intricate tattoo formed on Link’s back. The mark of the Wolf perched atop a stone, holding the orb with the Master Sword emblem in its jaw. It glowed blue, with the sword glowing first, and the light spreading to the rest of the Wolf.  </p><p>He was transported to the pure physical realm. His spirit returned to his body as his innate swordsmanship was further enhanced by the power of his ancestors. He had an instinctive memory of their skills, and it was far beyond anything he thought he knew in his life. This weapon was an ancient ancestral weapon, and his ancestors, the Heroes of Time, Twilight, and the Skies bestowed it upon them.</p><p>The sword glowed brightly with true splendor, beyond what he remembered during the time before the Calamity. The sword chimed with the voice of the spirit inside, the voice of Fi. She granted him the Master Sword’s full power and splendor. The blade glowed in the same color as his tattoo, now hidden underneath his clothing.</p><p>Link sheathed the blade. He looked to the Deku Tree. “The sword showed me so much. The heroes that came before me, how it all began. And Zelda leaving the sword here.”</p><p>“What you saw happened where you stand 100 years ago. After you were separated from the sword, the princess thought to bring it here, where she knew that it would be safe under my watch,” said the Deku Tree.</p><p>Link looked at the spot, for a moment hallucinating Zelda there.</p><p>“She continues to fight, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Her heart cascades with faith that you will return. She has a smile like the sun. I would do much to feel its warmth upon me once again.”</p><p>“As would I,” Link whispered.</p><p>“And I see that the spirit within the sword has deemed you worthy to wield the Master Sword at its full power,” said the Deku Tree. “I must say, its sacred glow suits you well. I shall watch your journey from here. The princess must be pleased with your accomplishment as well.”</p><p>Link smiled. “I hope.”</p><p>As he turned away, numerous Koroks surrounded him, cheering him on. They all spoke of him like they knew him personally, calling him various nicknames and asking him if he missed them. Some of them bickered like siblings over which one Link missed most. Hestu came running to shoo away the smaller Koroks.</p><p>“Let Link be! He missed all of you! SHOKO!” Right after the other Koroks scattered, Hestu continued. “So, Link! Did you find all those places?! Was Hestu of any help?”</p><p>Link smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I found all the places. I would never have been able to do that without you. Thank you.”</p><p>“SHAKA! You’re welcome! Never hesitate to ask me for anything else. Do you need anything else?” Hestu danced and jumped, shaking his maracas.</p><p>“Actually, I could use some advice from you. I’ve been searching for shrines everywhere,” Link said. “And—”</p><p>“OOOOH! SHALA-KALA! You mean the ones that glow orange? Like the one at the base of the Great Deku Tree?” Hestu yelled.</p><p>“Yes, exactly. I’ve been looking for them. They’re almost all near horse stables and towns. I was hoping you could tell me if I was missing any horse stables on this map.”</p><p>Link showed Hestu the map, which included every town he’d found and every horse stable he encountered. The one exception to the horse stable shrine rule was the Rito Stable, but that was excusable because they were already so close to Rito Village.</p><p>Hestu examined the map closely. He looked around, reading the various locations. He examined the map for several moments before having an epiphany when he realized that Link was indeed missing a single stable.</p><p>“OOOOOOH! There’s one in the Hebra. The Snowfield Stable! There’s one there! I know it! SHALA! Let me show you!”</p><p>The Sheikah Slate levitated in front of Hestu as he danced and pranced around, jumping and playing music from his maracas, which were glowing a solid red color. The giant Korok danced and sang and finished with the same pose as he did the first time, producing red bubbles that soaked the Sheikah Slate.</p><p>Link took a look at the map, finding a red dot marking the location of the Snowfield Stable.</p><p>“Thank you, again. Hestu. You’re amazing,” Link complimented.</p><p>“No problem! Thank yoooooou!” he screamed.</p><p>Link walked away. He first wanted to find the shrine nearby in the Korok Forest. As Hestu said, it was at the base of the Great Deku Tree. This was the Keo Ruug Shrine. He felt a sense of pleasure knowing that in seeking out these monks, he was helping them to fulfil their ultimate purpose.</p>
<hr/><p>Link followed the waypoint on the Sheikah Slate map. He warped to the Hebra Tower. Based on the fact that it was as far north as the Tabantha Region. The geography of the region wasn’t entirely clear from the map, but with how close this was to the snowy Hebra Mountain, he correctly determined that this area was viciously cold.</p><p>He had taken the time to change his outfit to the Snowquill tunic. It was incredibly effective at repelling the effects of the cold, but the cold was so intense that he still felt it. It was keeping him alive, no matter how cold it became. He liked how the headdress of the set wrapped around his head with a clear facepiece and mask to conceal the wind from his face.</p><p>It was a slow trek across the heavy snowfall. It wasn’t severe, but it was strong enough that it obscured vision. The Sheikah Sensor helped guide him across the deep snow until he found the Snowfield Stable.</p><p>As he trekked, in a moment of clarity in the snow, he noticed something in the distance. At first, he couldn’t tell what it was. Then he realized that he knew exactly what it was. It was an unmistakeable Lynel with a white mane standing prominently above the snow, as if nothing in the world could destroy it.</p><p>If the vicious monster knew or even noticed the stable, it made no attempt to go after it. It stayed over there, well out of the way of the stable. It left the stable alone, and people had no motive to go visit it.</p><p>Along with the stable was the Rina Oyaa Shrine. It was so cold and so late into the day that he didn’t even bother staying for long. He warped back to his home in Hateno Village. He changed out of his snow gear and went straight up the stairs, tired and exhausted from a long day of travel and work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lakna Rokee Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link stood in front of the mirror in his downstairs bath. He stood naked in the bathroom, his hair down, his focus completely on his own reflection. He held the Master Sword in his hand. He closed his eyes and focused on the power he felt inside of him. He wasn’t a slouch with a bladed weapon before, but right now he knew skills he never thought of before.</p><p>He felt the magic of the Wolf within him. That courageous predator, defiant and willing to face anything down, yet more than willing to accept help from allies like wolves and their packs, or more accurately, their families. Real wolf packs are just male wolves and female wolves and their puppies.</p><p>It was strange. This power. He could see flashes, like memories of his various predecessors. He saw one where he could call a mystical power to his sword by pointing it skyward. Another series of memories involved a blue ocarina. One of the songs the Hero of Time played on it sounded like the song Fi sang when he first heard her voice. And then there was another hero who repeatedly turned into a wolf and a human.</p><p>“So that’s where those songs came from,” Link commented as his mind sifted through the memories.</p><p>Link mimed the motions of some of his new moves, so many new ways to kill his enemies. Most of the unique moves were directly inherited from the Hero of Twilight, who honed and learned numerous skills over his journey, though some of the other heroes had some unique skills too.</p><p>Ending Blow. A fatal move designed to end the life of a downed yet still living foe. This was the move that the Hero of the Skies used to kill Demise. The Hero of Twilight did the same to his incarnation of Ganon. But there were plenty of other moves that he had inherited from the other heroes…and he looked forward to getting the chance to use them.</p><p>In the mirror, Link noticed his new tattoo, the mark of the Wolf. He liked its intricacy and was grateful that he finally earned his place among his ancestors as a true chosen one.</p>
<hr/><p>Link returned to Kakariko Village. When he paraglided down from the hill to the front gate to Impa’s house, the gatekeeper Cato was on guard, ready to attack any potential threat. Dorian was walking and looking around everywhere.</p><p>“Dorian?” Link called. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“You don’t know? Someone snuck in and stole Lady Paya’s most prized possession. I’m sure Lady Paya would feel a little more at east if she saw Master Link’s face,” Dorian answered. His vocal inflection on those last words gave Link the impression that Lady Paya had thing for him.</p><p>Link went up into the house. Impa looked up to see him coming in. At first, she was just happy, and then she got a better look at the sword on his back. “So the sword has been returned to its rightful owner. Looking at you now, you look just like the hero as I knew you 100 years ago.”</p><p>Link got distracted from the topic. “Really? Thank you.”</p><p>Impa smiled. “The sword that seals the darkness is your counterpart, and with it by your side, you shall wield enormous power. The princess risked everything for you and that sword. Do not forget that, and do not waste this chance.”</p><p>Link glanced down to the floor as Impa’s smile faded, and concern returned to her face.</p><p>“I apologize, Link. It seemed I got distracted seeing you with that sword. I imagine that you are aware of the debacle that has befallen our humble village.”</p><p>Link nodded. “Dorian filled me in. Where’s Paya?”</p><p>Impa looked down to the floor. “Hiding in shame. Perhaps you can talk to her and bring her back up here.”</p><p>Link nodded. He left the building, jumped over the rail, and crouched beneath the house. He looked around under the house and couldn’t find her. Instead, he found her at the edge, crouched, crying and whimpering.</p><p>She noticed when Link came out to find her.</p><p>“Link…”</p><p>“What are you doing over here?” Link said. He grabbed her hand. “Come on, let’s get you back inside.”</p><p>She was shaking as she came back into the house, trembling viciously. He helped her up onto the balcony. She was so shaken by the theft of the heirloom that she nearly fell back onto him as she climbed. When she came into the house, she collapsed in front of a pile of cushions…the spot where there would normally be a glowing orange orb. Link realized the problem, and what was the Sheikah heirloom.</p><p>“I swear…I only took my eyes off it for a second!” Paya stammered.</p><p>“Hey, take it easy,” Link soothed.</p><p>Paya didn’t seem to recognize Link’s words. “And just when I discovered the heirloom’s secret…”</p><p>Impa said, “‘The hero as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom, will be gifted the blessing of antiquity.’ Paya is certain, as am I, that you are ‘the hero, as chosen by the Sheikah heirloom’. She stayed up all night last night researching the heirloom. She concluded that ‘the blessing of antiquity’ refers to one of the ancient shrines.”</p><p>Link recognized it. “As in the Sheikah Monks? And the heirloom is the key to unlocking the shrine?”</p><p>“Precisely. But we had no chance to tell you this before it was stolen from us!” Link was caught off guard by Impa’s sudden, if subtle, outburst.</p><p>“I had been cleaning the heirloom regularly every day from morning to dusk. Someone must have stolen it during the deepest hour of the night. This place is off-limits to outsiders and no one from the village would do such a thing! Would they?”</p><p>Link knew that it was likely someone from the village. The easiest way to steal something from this building would be to get someone on the inside. Inside jobs are the riskiest but can also be the most effective…and the most demoralizing.</p><p>He crouched down to her and held her, just like he held Zelda after Calamity Ganon awakened and killed their friends. His touch seemed to be enough to calm her for the time being. Perhaps having the Hylian Champion with her helped her feel safe.</p><p>“Link…” Paya started. “Someone came into this sacred place with evil intent. I’m glad Grandmother is safe…but I feel so violated.”</p><p>“Link,” Impa said. “Paya is afraid that the thief may still be nearby. Would you please stay by her side today?”</p><p>Link nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<hr/><p>Paya sat on the outside of the railing that separated Kakariko Village’s small graveyard. Link wasn’t far behind her. He had taken his hair out of its braid. He was bringing them both something to eat when he encountered a little girl crying.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Link asked her, startling her.</p><p>“AAAH! You scared Koko!” she screamed. Koko, that was her name. She sniffled, and said, “Koko isn’t…Koko isn’t crying! Koko needs to be strong for Mother…”</p><p>Link instantly realized what she was talking about. “Your mother?” he said softly.</p><p>“Father thinks it’s best not to tell us she’s gone. But Koko knows! That’s why Koko must be strong!” the Sheikah girl declared.</p><p>“Who is your daddy?” Link asked.</p><p>“He’s one of the gatekeepers.”</p><p>“Dorian?”</p><p>Koko nodded. “Father is bad at lying. Cottla is just too young to realize it.” A horrific realization came over Koko. “Oh! Please! Please don’t tell Cottla you saw Koko here!”</p><p>“Cottla…the little playing hide and seek…” Link sighed as the horrendous realization overtook him.</p><p>“With Mother…I must be strong,” Koko said.</p><p>Link felt instantly guilty for egging Cottla on about her game of hide-and-seek with her mother. It was horrifying to him, realizing that a girl was playing hide-and-seek, not yet realizing that she was never going to find her mother.</p><p>“Here, sweetie. Are you hungry?” Link asked. He gave her one of his omelets that he made from bird eggs he collected. Koko was grateful to Link for it. She sat in front of the unmarked graves, speaking with her mother.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“That little girl behind us? She just told me that her mother’s dead. Buried here.”</p><p>“Oh. You mean Koko. Yeah, her mom died a few months ago. She—”</p><p>Link stopped her. “I don’t wanna know.”</p><p>Link and Paya looked out over the horizon. Aside from the Malice enshrouded Hyrule Castle, this place actually looked quite beautiful. The Lanayru Wetlands down the cliff shined nicely in the sun.</p><p>“You know…I have a daughter,” Link blurted out, to Paya’s shock. She froze as she ate.</p><p>Paya nodded. “Wow. I…uh…I don’t know what to say.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to say. I don’t even know her name or what she looks like. The only reason I remember is because I remember having a conversation about her with Princess Zelda,” Link muttered. He sounded so dejected.</p><p>“Umm…” Paya was very hesitant, as she had never seen him like this. “Do you remember…who her mother was?”</p><p>Link shook his head.</p><p>“You don’t remember anything about her?” Paya asked gently.</p><p>“No,” Link confirmed. “Right now, most of what I remember is my life with Zelda. I remember some pieces of my childhood, and some other parts of my life…enough for me to confidently tell you that you’re a dead ringer for your grandmother when she was your age…”</p><p>Paya smirked.</p><p>“But it’s mostly blank. The only Champion I remember much of anything for beyond the other three is Mipha.”</p><p>“Why Mipha?” Paya leaned towards him.</p><p>“Well…it’s complicated.”</p><p>“I can keep up.”</p><p>Link sighed and sat up. “As I remember things, I feel emotions. Except, I can’t put memories to them. Most of my memories were just me and Zelda, but a couple of them, I remember being in pain for the other Champions, but especially Mipha. I think…maybe she and I were closer than the other Champions.”</p><p>“How close?” Paya’s tone indicated that she was suspecting something. Nothing malicious, hopefully.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Paya pointed out to Zora’s Domain. “Every few months, Princess Lochlia of the Zoras visits our village.”</p><p>This piqued Link’s interest.</p><p>“She always comes straight to our house to speak with Grandmother,” Paya said. “Grandmother always asks me to leave, so I don’t know what they talk about. I did happen to overhear one time that she was asking about her father, and when he would… ‘wake up’.”</p><p>“Who did you say she is?”</p><p>“Uh…Princess Lochlia. She’s King Dorephan’s Granddaughter.” Paya looked out with a look at nothing, having an epiphany. “Which means that she has to be Mipha’s daughter.”</p><p>“Why is that?” Link leaned back against. His brain power was spent for the day, and he no energy for figuring things out right now.</p><p>“The king of the Zoras has a son, but he and Lochlia are just about the same age. His only other child was Mipha. And I think her father’s Hylian.”</p><p>“Wait…Zoras and Hylians can have kids together?” Link asked.</p><p>Paya nodded and finished her omelet. “Yeah. All the races can interbreed. When that happens, the child will mostly have their mother’s racial traits, but will carry some traces of their father’s. No one knows why, but it might be because Hylians and Sheikah, we give birth. The Rito and Zora lay eggs.”</p><p>“How do you know that she’s…a…hybrid?” Link asked, not knowing any other word to use.</p><p>Paya confessed. “I didn’t at first. I just noticed that she had really long legs for a Zora. She also has a very Hylian face. And it looked like she had hair instead of a head tail. When I noticed that about her, I asked my mom, and she told me everything I just told you about the various races having kids.”</p><p>Link felt hope, until he remembered how he’d been asleep for 100 years. “Wait…if she was born before the Calamity—”</p><p>“The Zora can live for hundreds of years,” Paya interrupted him. “King Dorephan, I think he’s almost 300 years old. A century for them is like a couple decades to us. Sometimes, the children will have the mind of adults long before they physically mature.”</p><p>Link realized what the magnitude of this meant. He took out his notebook and started writing everything down. Paya respectfully scooted away.</p><p>“What does she look like?” Link asked.</p><p>“Uh…she’s light pink.”</p><p>Link took note.</p><p>
  <em>My daughter’s name is Princess Lochlia. I suspected, that Mipha is her mother, and I am her father, but until now I was never sure. According to Paya, she has light pink skin, long legs, and a Hylian-like face. Other than that, she fully looks like a Zora. Apparently, instead of a tail on her head, she has what looks like hair. I have a hunch that isn’t the whole story, but hopefully I’ll find out. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Zora’s Domain is the only place I’ve never been to in all this time. I’ll head there first once I find the thief who stole the Sheikah heirloom. Paya seems to be at ease with me now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I honestly can’t stop thinking about Koko and her family. I feel horrible for them, but that also made me wonder a few things. If Mipha and I had a child right before the Calamity, and that could mean as far back as ten years earlier, what did Lochlia think of us suddenly vanishing? How long did she spend asking when her parents would come home? Like Cottla playing hide-and-seek with her late mother, never even suspecting the truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope that when I meet her, she doesn’t hate me. She spent so long asking about me, learning about me from Impa. And then…when I finally see her, there will be nothing there. I won’t remember her at all. That’s going to tear her apart. It’s already tearing me apart. </em>
</p><p>Link stopped writing before he completely gave in to his sorrow. He put his book away and returned to Paya’s side.</p><p>“So…do I really look like my grandmother.”</p><p>Link nodded.</p><p>Impa brightly blushed very prominently and smiled. “People…in my village tell me she was so beautiful at my age. And she was one of their greatest fighters. Fought alongside…you…in…many battles.”</p><p>Link smiled at her.</p><p>“You must be so disappointed. Here I am, the granddaughter of the great Lady Impa, such a powerful warrior…and here I am…barely even able to tell you my own name. And I thought I was sick or something these last few days.”</p><p>Link was immediately concerned. “Sick? What do you mean?”</p><p>“For the last few days, my heart’s been feeling like it wants to jump out of my chest. I can barely breathe, and I could barely even think… I went to my grandmother for medicine yesterday. She just smiled at me. So did Cado and Dorian.”</p><p>Paya stepped away. Link stayed back and watched her.</p><p>“And then I talked to my grandmother. She asked me when I would feel this way… And I told her it was every time I though about you…and that beautiful long hair over those pointy ears, the gorgeous beard, the…scintillating smile. Every time I thought of you and I thought of Princess Zelda, it made my chest hurt. And she told me that I fell in love with you.”</p><p>Link smiled, though he felt tremendous pain knowing this, too.</p><p>“Are in love with her? The princess? Are the rumors true?” Paya asked.</p><p>“Well…I don’t know what the rumors say, but yes. She and I were lovers before the Calamity,” Link answered honestly.</p><p>Paya turned back to him with a smile.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, no.” Paya shook her head and hid her face in her hands. “It’s okay…I’m…I’m not. In fact, I’m grateful that you showed me what love feels like. Thank you for that.”</p><p>Link touched Paya’s arms. She stayed hiding behind her hands.</p><p>“You’ll find someone out there. Someone who will love the fact that you used the word ‘scintillating’ when everyone else would have said ‘bright, or ‘vivid’,” he reassured her.</p><p>Paya laughed and lowered her hands. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Now, let me tell you something. I’m not disappointed in you. Not at all,” Link said. “You’re not a weakling. Being a warrior doesn’t make you strong. It just means that fighting you is not your final path. It was for me, it was for Impa. You’re a scholar. Be proud of that.”</p><p>“That’s kind of you. Thanks…but…someone came into our house… They came into the house, and they took the heirloom. What if they wanted to do something worse? If they wanted to hurt my grandmother or me…I couldn’t stop it. I would just cower in the corner. And if they decided to kill us…it would’ve been my fault.”</p><p>“Not one bit, Paya,” Link said firmly.</p><p>Paya looked at him in his eyes.</p><p>“You are not a fighter. You’re a researcher, and you stay in your guarded home with your grandmother. It is not your fault this happened. In fact, if someone came into this house intending to hurt you, <em>they are cowards</em>. They’re the ones at fault, not you.”</p><p>“It doesn’t feel like that…”</p><p>“I guess that’s the price we pay for being good people. It’s really hard not to blame ourselves when bad things happen to us…even when it’s by no fault of our own.”</p><p>Paya shrugged. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>“There’s not much to do. Especially now, when we have nothing to go on. Let’s just go back in the house, and cool down, and clear our heads.”</p><p>“Sounds like a great idea,” Paya said. She led the way back to her house. Both she and Link took one last empathetic look at Koko before leaving.</p>
<hr/><p>Much later, well into the night, Link and Paya were in the latter’s room in her house. She sat on her bed, looking much more at peace with herself by this time.</p><p>“Master Link. Thank you for staying with me the whole day,” she said.</p><p>Link shook his head. “No problem.”</p><p>“I see now that crying and feeling scared won’t help us get the heirloom back. I checked with Dorian and Cado, but they said they didn’t see anyone other than villagers around.” Paya checked her journal. “I’m certain that means the thief might still be nearby.”</p><p>“I’ll keep an eye out. If I see something suspicious, I’ll follow,” Link said. “And don’t worry about me. I’ve got a little something to help me.”</p><p>Link changed his clothes to the Stealth Set. Paya became visibly flustered seeing him wearing the form-fitting armor that exposed all of his musculature. She shuddered upon seeing him wearing the armor. “You wear that armor like a natural. Be careful.”</p><p>“Always am. You know, I just want to ask you, what’s your story?”</p><p>“My…m-m-my s-story?” she stammered. She looked around like no one had asked her that before. “Well…uh…my name is Paya. Th-the reason I was named Paya is because I have a birthmark shaped like a papaya seed.”</p><p>“Where is it?” Link asked.</p><p>Paya again covered her face like usual…even peeking at Link occasionally. “It’s…It’s on…It’s on my left… Well… Ugh…”</p><p>Link waited patiently.</p><p>“IT’S SMACK IN THE MIDDLE OF HER LEFT BUTT CHEEK!” yelled Impa from downstairs.</p><p>Paya whimpered loudly. “GRANDMOTHER!!!”</p><p>Link openly laughed at this whole debacle…unfortunately at Paya’s expense. She still covered up her face bashfully, whimpering and peeking at Link between her fingers for several seconds until she uncovered her face to look him in the eyes.</p><p>“I…ugh…” she mumbled.</p><p>“Look. I’m not one to judge. And honestly, it’s cool. I think it’s cool to have a birthmark like that. I’ll see you later,” Link said.</p><p>Paya was alone. Still blushing and flustered and embarrassed by her grandmother, she pulled something out from under her bed. It was a curved sword engraved with her grandmother’s name.</p><p>Link went downstairs. Right before he could leave, he stopped. He approached Impa with a question that had been nagging at him ever since he first arrived in this village.</p><p>“What is it, young Link? Though I must say, it is ironic to call you that, as you are actually older than I am.” Impa smiled brightly as she joked.</p><p>Link chuckled. “I was just wondering why Paya seems to be the only one of her age around here.”</p><p>“Most her age travel around,” Impa answered. Link wasn’t convinced, and Impa could tell. “And many of them joined the Yiga Clan.”</p><p>Link shook his head, and the subtle hints of anger came out in full force. His expression was subdued, but nonetheless furious. The Yiga Clan drew out the vicious and vengeful side of him. Impa quickly noticed but said nothing.</p><p>Link promptly took a few moments to calm down. His fury was quiet, but no less vicious. He then left the house around ten at night, and Impa watched him as he went. She was concerned, as the vicious and angry side of Link was one that she hadn’t seen before.</p><p>He stood at the railing outside. He just looked over the whole village as it was pattered by rain. There was something odd he noticed almost instantly. There was only one gatekeeper. Link looked around to see Dorian walking away…and now that he thought about it, he wondered why he would’ve been away right after the theft of the heirloom.</p><p>Link was wearing his stealth armor, and now that it was night, it gave him the ability to move very swiftly. He followed after Dorian; his motions almost fully silent. He followed him until he stopped right before the hill overlooking the village. Link hid from him as he looked around, though fortunately not behind him.</p><p>“How could they?” he said. Or at least that was all he could hear.</p><p>As Dorian ran up the hill, Link followed.</p><p>“I must do something,” he further said.</p><p>Link stayed closely behind him, staying silent as he did. The rain helped to mask what little noise he did make. Occasionally, Dorian stopped to look around. Although he was trying to ensure he wasn’t being followed, Dorian never noticed Link. He followed Dorian up another hill into the forest, where crossed a wooden bridge leading to an orange pedestal in an area filled with glowing blue mushrooms. Link stayed a good distance behind and waited until Dorian stopped.</p><p>“Show yourself!” He yelled.</p><p>It was only then that Link crossed the bridge to the area.</p><p>“I know you’re there! Show yourself!” Dorian yelled, drawing his weapon.</p><p>To Link’s utter fury, a Yiga man teleported into the area. He was huge, brandishing an enormous weapon. Link recognized it from the compendium on the Sheikah Slate as a Windcleaver, something that Yiga Blademasters wielded, capable of harnessing the power of compressed winds.</p><p>He laughed maliciously. “You don’t have to shout. I’m right here.”</p><p>“So you’re the ones who stole the heirloom!” Dorian screamed.</p><p>“Heh. Such anger.” Link imagined a vicious smile on the other side of that mask. “It seems this thing is truly special to the fools of this village.”</p><p>“Why would you steal it?!” Dorian yelled.</p><p>Link’s hatred for what was happening here rose with tremendous force. If his anger exploded from his feet, he would probably rise high enough that he would leave this world and vanish into whatever waited outside the atmosphere.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb Dorian,” said the Blademaster. “You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to leave the organization. You forfeited your life the moment you left.”</p><p>Dorian glared at him and gripped his blade even more tightly.</p><p>“You did well to tell us about the heirloom. Unfortunately, your usefulness has come to an end, as must you. But first…” The Blademaster gestured to Link. “It appears we have an audience!”</p><p>The Blademaster turned to Link with great arrogance, his Windcleaver at the ready…only to promptly be disintegrated by a single ancient arrow to the face. His entire body vanished in an instant, and nothing remained of him. He was obliterated from existence, turned to nothingness. Link was so infuriated with just the <em>presence</em> of a Yiga Clan member that he was willing to sacrifice an ancient arrow to kill him. In his wake, the heirloom, the glowing sphere stolen from Impa’s home, was left behind.</p><p>Dorian looked at him surprised, and then in horror as Link menaced him physically, holding the tip of the Master Sword to his throat.</p><p>“Start talking,” Link demanded, his fury lingering from the Yiga member’s presence ringing through. Link did not raise his voice, yet he commanded a vicious presence.</p><p>“I can’t believe I was being followed,” Dorian murmured. He spoke calmly as he confessed. “I’m sure you’ve figured it out, but all of this <em>is </em>my fault.”</p><p>“You’re Yiga?” Link said harshly.</p><p>“I used to be. I was sent to spy on this village. But then I met the most incredible woman who blessed me with two amazing children. And so, I tried to change my ways. Tried to leave the clan.”</p><p>Link’s anger faded as he heard this, but he still wasn’t certain if he was being lied to.</p><p>“But the Yiga… They took my wife’s life as punishment. I couldn’t let them hurt my children, so I used my position as gatekeeper to gather information for the Yiga. I told them about you and the village in exchange for safety.” His voice grew angry.</p><p>“But my grief over losing my wife consumed me, and I finally decided to cut ties with the Yiga completely! I decided I could protect my children from the Yiga. I wasn’t afraid of them!”</p><p>“So why did you keep helping them?” Link asked.</p><p>“The Yiga are pure evil. They told me they would kill both Impa and Paya if I didn’t play along!” Dorian’s voice echoed with his anger and his guilt powerfully. “Paya figured out that this heirloom is the key to unlocking the ancient shrine hidden here. We weren’t able to make it work, but Paya thinks that maybe you can. She, and all of us, are devoted to helping you. Please, restore this heirloom to its pedestal.”</p><p>“You said you had kids. What are their names?” Link asked.</p><p>“Cottla and Koko.”</p><p>Link was confident that Dorian was telling the truth. He lowered his sword and glanced at the orb on the ground. He walked over and lifted the orb with ease. He brought it to the glowing pedestal and placed it in the hemispherical indentation. It turned blue and promptly vanished into blue light. The pedestal’s light turned blue.</p><p>The ground trembled as the ancient shrine emerged from the ground. It broke through the ground and eventually settled into place as the mud and dirt slid off. It was right in front of the blue pillar.</p><p>“The shrine! So the heirloom <em>was</em> the key to opening the shrine. Incredible… Master Link, I’m very sorry for causing all of this. I know it’s a selfish request, but do you think you could keep what really happened a secret? I know I don’t deserve mercy, but I don’t want my children to suffer anymore.”</p><p>Link nodded. “It doesn’t matter what we deserve. It’s about what we believe.”</p><p>“And what do you believe, Master Link?”</p><p>“I believe that you didn’t intentionally betray anyone,” Link said.</p><p>“Thank you,” Dorian said. He then returned to the village, leaving Link alone with the shrine. Link claimed the blessing from the Sheikah Monk, Lakna Rokee. He returned to Impa’s house, and it was almost midnight.</p><p>When he arrived, Paya was on the floor nearby. Link approached her.</p><p>“I have good news,” he told her.</p><p>She stood up. “Any news on the heirloom.”</p><p>“I got it back,” Link said. “And I placed it in that pedestal past that forest on the hill.”</p><p>“What?!” she interjected. She smiled and joy overflowed from her. “That means the heirloom…it’s finally fulfilled its purpose. Thank goodness! So long as it was able to help you out in some way, I couldn’t be happier.”</p><p>“Well, I want to thank you, actually. Your research helped me to find another Shrine Monk, and another Spirit Orb,” Link said.</p><p>“You’re welcome, Link.”</p><p>He approached Impa. “What can I do for you? Shall I tell you what you need to know again? I do not mind repeating myself if need be.”</p><p>Link shook. “No. It’s just…I still have so many questions. There are still so many gaps. I remember Zelda, but I don’t remember the Champions…and…”</p><p>“The child you had with Mipha,” Impa said, her voice somber and quiet. “I…only know the pain of burying a child. I could never imagine the agony of forgetting her.”</p><p>Link looked at her desperately. “What should I do? There’s still so much of my life missing.”</p><p>“Go to each race across Hyrule. I imagine that as you free each Divine Beast, you may yet remember more of your lost life,” Impa suggested.</p><p>“But I’ve been to Goron City and Rito Village…I didn’t recall anything. What makes you think it will be any different going back?” Link asked.</p><p>Impa shrugged and grinned. “There’s always the chance the next moment will change everything.”</p><p>Link scoffed and chuckled. “Thank you.”</p><p>He stepped out of the house. His hair braid blew in the breeze. He had an internal sense telling him that this long hair braid wasn’t him. He didn’t feel like the person he used to be before the Calamity. He needed to be that person again.</p><p>He went to the tailor that did his hair when he first came to Kakariko Village.</p>
<hr/><p>He teleported back to Hateno Village, and to the safety and comfort of his home. His hair was cut short. The long hair braid was gone, and Link’s hair was styled much more like it was when Hyrule was still flourishing.</p><p>He forewent the bath downstairs, and instead went right up to the second floor, stripped and fell into the chair at his desk. He had worked so hard in recent days, today was relatively easy. He would’ve loved to have Zelda with him, have her safe…and to have had a nice time with her to forget the stress of being the chosen hero. He wondered if she’d like this house. Hopefully, she would. This place was far too big for just one person to live in.</p><p>
  <em>A lot has happened since I woke up. Enough for several different lifetimes. Today and yesterday alone. I found my old weapon, the Master Sword. I already wrote about my daughter, Princess Lochlia. I wonder how she got that name. Lochlia. Loch is another word for lake. I wonder why we named her that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And at the end of it all, I finally cut my hair. My head feels so weird. It’s like there’s literally a weight taken off my head. There’s nothing pulling at head now. It’s gonna take some time to get used to it. But I feel more like myself now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I learned even more about my past. Zelda did manage to awaken her sealing power. I don’t care that it was “too late”. It wasn’t. There was a reason why it had to happen this way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I believe the Goddess, maybe even the Golden Goddesses, interfered with this. My ancestors, the heroes who came before me told me many things. Including the creature called Demise, the progenitor of all the monsters that have plagued not just our history of Hyrule, but alternate histories. I believe that they didn’t want us to succeed again. I believe that they want us to eradicate the curse that has plagued this land since the dawn of history. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Impa suggested that I go and free the Divine Beasts. She thinks that I may remember more things, maybe even the rest of my life if I do so. Hopefully, that’s the case. I feel bad for not remembering them, the ones who were probably my best friends. I hope I can remember them all. </em>
</p><p><em>No…I </em>will<em> remember them all. </em></p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow, I’m going to Zora’s Domain. I’ve been to every region except that one. After that, I’ll head back to the desert and see if I can infiltrate Gerudo Town. I’ll have to disguise myself, somehow. That’s going to be interesting. Next will be the Rito, and finally, the Gorons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll fill you in on everything as I go. Any memories I gain, and the beasts I free. If I stop writing, it’s because I failed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t fail.</em>
</p><p>There was a knock on the door…along with high-pitched whistling…three distinct whistles. Link went downstairs only wearing pants. He opened the door to find Symin…and three strange Guardian devices. For a moment, Link freaked…and then he saw how these Guardians weren’t corrupted by the Malice.</p><p>There were three of these mini-Guardians. They were so small that if all three stood around Link at the same time, they would only reach up to his knees. They all had singular bright blue eyes and were colored a bright grey.</p><p>One of them was on the ground like a typical Guardian Stalker, just with three legs instead of the six legs. It crawled around like a cute dog-like animal. It was able to open up its body to reveal some arms and a few primitive hands. It crawled along the walls. When it reached the ceiling, it dropped itself, spinning its legs around to hover, although it didn’t look like it was very maneuverable in “flight”.</p><p>The second one retained the typical shape of a Guardian Skywatcher, complete with ornate lines just like the larger Guardians, three small propeller holders, and a vaguely conical body with a single search eye. The eye was on a small pivot, allowing it to see everywhere. It had small projectors on its sides which produced ethereal blue hands for carrying things. And in its hands was the third Guardian.</p><p>This one literally looked like a miniature Guardian Turret, with a base that made up most of its size, and an extendable neck. The base, neck, and head all retained the general shape of the Guardian Turrets, and had gorgeous ornate designs all over, all glowing blue.</p><p>All three of them had little pipes through which they produced their high-pitched whistles.</p><p>The mini-Guardian had its pipe on top of its head, the Turret had its pipe on the front of its base, and the mini Skywatcher had its pipe in the middle between the three propellers.</p><p>“Nice haircut,” Symin said, surprised.</p><p>“What the…?” Link said, caught off guard with all these tiny Guardians.</p><p>Symin chuckled. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d remember these little guys. Well, we fixed them up these Diminutive Guardians. Princess Zelda found these little guys in Hyrule Castle before the Calamity. She gave them to us so we could fix them up. It took over a 100 years, but we did, gave them a few upgrades, too. And we gave them the ability to use the Sheikah Slate’s runes. They may come in handy. Purah thought you should have them.”</p><p>The trio of Diminutives came running in, crawling everywhere, investigating the house. Nothing destructive, just investigating like a cute pet would. The Diminutive Skywatcher flew around the house carrying the Diminutive Turret, where it could slowly crawl around and look around the premises, scanning everything around the area.</p><p>The little guys were wandering around the area, beeping and whistling, curiously investigating them.</p><p>“They have names?” Link asked.</p><p>Symin pointed to each and identified them.</p><p>Terrako, the egg-shaped mini-Guardian Stalker.</p><p>Cerako, the mini-Guardian Skywatcher.</p><p>Argiko, the mini-Guardian Turret.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be back at the lab if you ever need me.” Symin left the house afterwards.</p><p>Link looked at the Diminutives roaming his house. They both came right back to him like loyal pets.</p><p>Cerako dropped Argiko in Link’s arms. The little machine was heavy, though Link’s newfound strength and power meant he still was able to hold it without a struggle.</p><p>All three of these Diminutive Guardian weapons whistled and chirped happily. Terrako seemed enthusiastic to have a name of its own. Its…or her, since Link didn’t like “it” …her behavior of being excited, almost rubbing against him like a pet, only added to the sense that this little machine had known him from before the Calamity.</p><p>Link set Argiko on the ground. She had tiny wheels that allowed her to move on her own on a flat surface. She along with the other Diminutives explored the house, almost like pets. Link was happy to realize that he wouldn't be alone in this house anymore. Maybe he'd even have a companion to help him on his quest from here on out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You've come to the end of the first part of this story. I will spend some more time writing the rest of the story, up to the dénouement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>